


The Two of us

by EllieDinaWilliams



Series: The two of us within Life and death [1]
Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, The Different Story References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 44,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieDinaWilliams/pseuds/EllieDinaWilliams
Summary: Ellie is now 19 living in Jackson fighting the infected and her feelings. But what happeneds when an unexpected news comes to her
Relationships: Abby/Ellie (The Last of Us), Abby/Owen (The Last of Us), Anna/Marlene (The Last of Us), Cat/Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Jesse (The Last of Us), Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us), Ellie/JJ (The Last of Us), Joel/Tommy (The Last of Us), Maria/Tommy (The Last of Us)
Series: The two of us within Life and death [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117580
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue: Ellie

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on Wattpad 
> 
> I'm just transfering it here for you guys to read too enjoy!
> 
> Sorry for the typos 
> 
> I'm still learning to use this site

ELLIE'S POV

-"Hey kiddo c'mere Imma show you something" Joel said  
-" What is it??" I asked  
-" It's a surprise" He answered  
-" Can I guess??" I said excitingly  
-" No you wouldn't guess it anyway" He said letting out a smirk  
-" I'll try then.........Is it a dinosaur,a savage starlight book collection, or giraffes" I said still excited to what Joels gonna show me  
-" None of the above" He answered  
-" Anyways we're here" He added pointing at the deer on the other side of the river  
-" It's not what I ecpected but cool" I said looking at the deer

I was looking at the deer when suddenly Joel pushed me to the water. The water was deep but I was able to swim up from the surface and saw him laughing

-" What the fuck Joel " I said annoyed  
-" HaHaHa ,you should've seen your face" he said and laughed again  
-" What if I drowned" I said  
-" No I know you wouldn't drown kiddo" He said then dives to the water

We swimmed for a couple of minutes until we came upon a statue

-" It is a dinosaur" I said shockingly  
-" Enjoy kiddo" He said

We roamed the museum and I saw different types of dinosaurs. Joel also told me stories about a dinosaur movie he watched when he was a kid as we roamed the museum we came upon a spave bunker so we went inside

-" This is the best fucking gift for my birthday" I said happily

As I say that Joel handed me a voicetape recorder

-" Happy birthday kiddo" He said  
-" Joel thank you so much" I answered  
-" Just do me a favor and close your eyes while you listen, Promise it'll be worthwhile" He said

I closed my eyes as the tape started playing the announcer started talking about the lift off

-" T-minus 20 seconds before take off......19......18......17......16......15......14......13......12......11, T-minus 10 seconds...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1 and a sucessful take off"


	2. Chapter 1 - Talk of the town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie wakes up late for patrol and jesse being a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the typos
> 
> Still learning the site

-5 YEARS LATER-  
-ELLIE'S POV-

I woke up to someone knocking at my door I got up and remembered I got scheduled in patrol so I quickly realised that maybe Jesse's the one who's knocking so I quickly opened it

-"Mornin" He said smiling  
-" Sorry I totally overslept....lemme grab my things and get dressed" I said  
-" I heard you had quite the night after I left" He said

I got shocked as I knew he was talking about me and Dina's kiss

-" Ok.....she....kissed me it's just Dina being Dina she doesn't mean anything by it" I answered quickly  
-" Wait I was talking about your fight with Seth.....You kissed Dina" He said confused

I was shocked to hear it from him I totally thought it was about the kiss but I'm wrong now he knows I got nervous to what he'll say considering the fact that they've broken up one week

-" Oh...I thought this was------" he cut me off  
-" We've broken up one week then make a move on my girl" He said  
-" No......she's probably just trying to make you jealous I would never------" He cut me off again  
-" I'm messing with you man....I don't care go get dressed" He said smirking  
-" You're the worst" I said as I close the door but he stopped it   
-" Still it's kinda fucked up you did that" He said sarcasticly  
-" Ughh" I said and pushed the door close

I quickly got dressed and gathered up my things and went outside on which Jesse is waiting

-" Heads up your the talk of the town this morning" He said  
-" Ughh what?" I said  
-" So let me get this right......you kissed Dina" He said  
-" She kissed me " I said letting out a sigh  
-" Which teiggered Seth to call you a not-so-nice word" He added  
-" yeah" I replied  
-" Then Joel decked him" He said  
-" More like a push" I said  
-" Then you got mad at Joel that part confused me" He said  
-" It was a strange night man" I said  
-" Sounds exciting....sorry I missed it......you two ok now??" He asked  
-" Yeah we talked about it last night" I answered   
-" Before I forgot Maria wants to talk to you" he said  
-" Is this about Seth" I asked  
-" No clue" He replied  
-" Just tell her you never saw me" I said  
-" Excuse me" He pleaded  
-" Ughh...Where's your fucking loyalty" I said  
-" Hey" He said  
-" Hey......Uhmmm....we're cool right" I asked  
-" You and me ofcourse Dina and I are done" he answered  
-" Good I just didn't want you to think-----" He cut me off again  
-" Ellie we're cool I promised" He said

We went to the Diner where Maria was when we came there we saw maria eating soup

-" Ellie c'mere.........Seth wants to talk to you" She said  
-" I don't wanna hear what that bigot has to say" I said  
-" Do it for me please" She said  
-" Fine" I answered

Maria called Seth whose working in the kitchen back at the Diner

-" Hey" he said  
-" Hey" I replied  
-" Last night I was drinking too much" He stated  
-" Sure" I answered  
-" I'm trying to say I'm sorry..........I heard you and Dina are heading out so I uhmm made you this sandwiches they're steak" He said  
-" Ok" I said

Maria took the sandwiches and gave it to me He thanked Seth and walked me and Jesse outside the Diner I also gave Jesse the sandwiches cause I don't plan on eating them

-"So Joel and Tommy needs to rest so I want you Jesse to take their post" Maria ordered  
-" Sure I was gonna check out the creek trails I'll have someone else to cover it" He said  
-" Ellie....Do you know the creek trails?" Maria asked  
-"Not really" I said  
-" Dina's done it a bunch I'll have the two of them take it" Jesse said  
-" That solves that" Maria said

We we're walking out through the gates where the stables are and I can't help to look around Jackson It's been 25 years since the outbreak started in 2013 and I wasn't even born that year yet I was born in the year of 2018 and now I'm 19 and still alive since Joel saved me to the fireflies I got mad at Joel really but at the most part I understood why he did that he doesn't want me to be killed cause he's treating me like her daughter last thing I knew it we are beside the gate I went out to meet Jesse whose looking at Dina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you guys think at the comments


	3. Chapter 2- Dina

ELLIE'S POV-

-"Yo Dina assignments" Jesse yelled  
-"Give me a minute" She yelled back  
-" Would you get your girlfriend to the stables please" Jesse said to me smirking  
-" Oh my god" I said then left

I walked to the fence where Dina is playing with other kids

-" Hey Dina can I talk to you?" I said  
-" Ok guys I'm tapping out" she said then walked towards me   
-" Hey" I said  
-" Hey" I answered back  
-" I just wanted to say sorry for running off last night" I said  
-" Oh it's nothing It's just.....I felt bad" she replied  
-" Why?" I asked  
-" It's because I shouldn't have kissed you infront of all those people and--------" I cut her sentence  
-" No it's fine your drunk------" she cut me off  
-" No I just didn't want you to think-----" I cut her off  
-" No I'm not reading into it or anything" I said  
-" You know what I love about you.............How you let me finish ly sentences" she said smiling  
-" Ok.....we better get going" I said  
-" Yeah" she answered

We went to the stables and got our horses I told her that we're assigned to do the creek trails and Jesse will relieve Tommy and Joel 

-" Oh...It's nice he assigned us together ....you're gonna like this route" She said

We walked towards the gate where Jesse and the others are waiting

-" Ahhhh look who decided to join us" Jesse said  
-" Yeah yeah" I said  
-" One for you....and one for you" he said while giving me and Dina a rifle that we'll use to clear out the infected

-" Alright y'all know the drill mark your log books clear any infected you see if you can't do it comeback be smart about it" He said

-" Ok open it up" He demanded the two guys

As the gate are opened we rode our horses and got ready to gallop out before that Dina and I shared a quick eye contact and galloped our way out

We're on our way to the first look out when I decided to ask her about

-" Do you miss being with him?" I asked  
-" With Jesse....No......I kean Jesse's great I love his parents they will always be family but we're just on auto pilot" she explained  
-"Hey how come we never talked about this stuff" I said  
-" I don't...I mean ypu never really talked to me about Cat" she said  
-" Yeah coz there isn't much to talk about" I said  
-" yeow" she replied

Cat's my ex girlfriend we've been together for almost 3 years and we've broken up for almost 2 years Cat is great atleast she gave me a remembrance before we broke up and that's my tattoo the tattoo that hides my bitemark. Everyone in jackson doesn't know about my immunity because me and Joel decided to hide it even Cat and Dina and Jesse doesn't know about it so to hide it even better I put chemical on my bite which triggered it to come out as a chemical burn.

-" Also I got the Impression that you didn't really like her" I said  
-" I don't care about her one way or the other" she said  
-" Ok" I said sarcasticly  
-" But I think she's a talented artist....I've grown to like that tattoo of yours" she said  
-" How big of you" I said  
-" And I think she wasn't right for you" she added  
-" Interesting" I said  
-" shut up" she replied

As we talked about that we already reached our first look out we tied our horses inside when Dina told me something

-" Do you wanna see something spectacular" she said  
-" let me guess you're gonna point that in your face don't you" I said  
-" Ha!.. nothing is that spectacular" she said  
-" Ok" I replied  
-" Come on stupid" She said

Dina led me to the balcony at the look out the view is beautifully awesome it's breathtaking

-" What do you think of this view huh?" She asked  
-" It's wonderful" I said  
-" Yeah this route has its perks" she said

Silence roamed over for a minute as we looked at the view and as I turned to her our eyes matched each other it was a long eye contact we shared my heart started pumping out as I can see her brown eyes looking in mine I wanted to kiss but I stopped myself and decided to break the silence

-" So where do we sign in?" I asked  
-" Come on" she said and left the balcony

I looked at the view one last time and reminisce about that eye contact "FUCK" I just said to myself then followed her 

Dina led me to a hole that's covered with a wooden pallete then after we crouched our way through next we climb a rope and went to the look out  
After I signed as in Dina showed me where the next look out is and we immediately got back to the horses

-" Question......are you wearing yhe same clothes from yesterday?" She asked  
-" Ughh...they're clean" I said  
-" No judgement" she replied  
-" It's just It's patrol you know where here to kill infected not to look fancy" I said  
-" Still look nice" she said  
-" uhmmm thank you" I replied  
-" So.....who do you usually do this route with Jesse?" I asked  
-" Eugene." She answered  
-" Awww right Eugene man he's funny" I said  
-" Plus he taught me about electronics and stuff.......may we all be that sharp at 73" she said  
-" May we all be that sharo at 73 " I qouted

After that we rode our horses and went to the look out while we're on our way Dina asked if what I was going to do tonight

-" I'm thinking of inviting Joel to watch a movie or maybe I'll just continue to write songs" I said  
-" Wait there are original Ellie songs" she said amazed  
-" Yeah" I answered  
-" play one for me tonight please" she said  
-" Sure" 

The rest of the way is filled with silence but we managed to get to the look out safely Dina suggests that we stay there for a while since a blizzard is going to occur I agreed but deep inside I got a feeling that something more is going to happen in this look out I just feel it


	4. Chapter 3 - Do you miss Cat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie and Dina talks about Cat and secret feelings provoked with some tension

ELLIE'S POV

Me and Dina wandered around the look out to see if there are infected around but luckily it's clear after we secured the perimeter we went ahead inside the look out and sat silence occured a minute or so but Dina broke it

-" Do you mind if I ask..........Do you miss Cat?" She asked  
-" Why do you ask?" I said  
-" Y'know I just wanted to know coz eversince we talked again you didn't really told me anything about your break up" she replied  
-" Maybe I do miss Cat when I see how the way you and Jesse hang out" I said  
-" oh c'mon" she said  
-" Sometimes I miss her sometimes I don't sometimes I checked her picture on my phone"

Jackson has this store on which they create phones Tommy decided that we should have phones so that we can all communicate when we're in far places 

-" Ok It's confirmed you didn't totally forget Cat" she said  
-" and how do you say that" I said  
-" Considering the fact that you miss her and you have a picture of her in your phone" she said  
-" ok" I said

" UGHH I WISH IF ONLY I CAN TELL YOU HOW MUCH I LOVED YOU SINCE THE DAY WE MET DINA EVENTHOUGH ME AND CAT HAD A RELATIONSHIP IT DIDN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT I LOVED YOU , YES I LOVED CAT BUT THAT NEVER EXCEEDED TO HOW MUCH I LOVED YOU" I said to myself. Dina has been a big pary of me eversince me and joel moved to jackson she has beeny first friend and the second girl I loved after Riley but ofcourse back then Jesse really is serious about His and Dina's relationship which led me to the thought of I will never had a chance to Dina then I met Cat she loved me more than herself and I loved her too but not the same as I loved Dina and that's why me and Cat broke up she said she'll never had a chance if she'll let me choose between her and Dina that's why she decided that it's best for us to break up I was in that thought when Dina said something

-" So Do you plan of getting back together with Cat?" She asked  
-" I don't know maybe time will tell" I answered  
-" Well ok" she answered and uttered something in the air that I didn't hear  
-" What?" I said  
-" Huh?" She replied  
-" you uttered something I didn't hear it clearly" I said  
-" Oh it's nothing" she said  
-" Ok then" I answered

We went full on silence and none of us doesn't want to break it at that moment I wanted to confess but everytime I spoke my tounge always backs down then suddenly I saw Dina pulling out somethkng in her backpack

-" Hey so since we're going to be stuck here in a while....I think it's time to bring out this" she said while pulling out a stick of cigarrette from her backpack together with a lighter  
-" totally trapped" I said

She lit the cigarrette then inhales and exhales the smoke she handed me the cigarrette then I did what she did we went in that sway for minutes then suddenly Dina asked me a question a question that will lead to something unexpected


	5. Chapter 4 - Unexpected Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happened Ellie regrets and tries to distance herself to Dina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating it this fast because this story is already finished in Wattpad

ELLIE'S POV

Dina suddenly straighten her posture from sitting on the couch we're both sitting she then exhales the smoke she inhaled through the cigarrette then gave it to me then suddenly she asked me a question 

-" Can I ask you a question?" She said  
-" I don't know can you?" I said daring  
-" In the scale of 1 to 10, 1 being like absolute trash and 10 being life altering............how would you rate our kiss from last night?" She asked

She was looking at me straight from the eyes and I was also doing that into hers we stared at each other for minutes and by each minute my hearts started pounding ang pounding like it was gonna go out from my chest but I kept my cool and answered her question without showing my nervousness

-" Why are we still talking about these?.....you said it was a mistake" I said then smoked the cigarrette  
-" Did I say that?" She answered then gave me a quick eye contact  
-" What're you doing" I asked as I leaned close to her  
-" I asked you to rate our kiss" she answered keeping the same distance that we had  
-" I don't know" I said backing up to her face a little bit  
-" I give it a six" she said shocking me  
-" A six!" I exclaimed  
-" like a solid six" she added  
-" ok" I answered  
-" There's a lot of people around" she said  
-" Yeah but six" I said still not believing her rate   
-" Oh what....like I really want to know how'd you'd rate it" she said  
-" I don't think you do" I answered then we shared eye contact again

Silence dropped down again as I was looking throuhh her brown eyes as well as she stared at ky emerald eyes being upclose to her face is the most breathtaking moment and I don't want anything to ruin it

-" You're infuriating" she said leaning closer to.my face  
-" Have you met you" I said leaning in more closer  
-" You make me wanna go outside that blizzard" she said maintaining our distance  
-" No one is stopping you" I said as I lean more closer

As I leaned closer I got a great look at her lips and I put my face opposite to where her head is facing as I leaned more closer I stopped to admire her face and as I know it we are breathing the same air after that I leaned in more closer

-" This better be better than a six" she said

As she said that I leaned in for the kiss I gave her a passionate kiss a kiss that I knew we both wanted to do. Before I knew it we both had taken off our clothes and now is dropping in the ground the cold breeze started kicking in but we both didn't mind as we kept warm by our kisses and hugs as time passes all I know is we fell asleep hugging each other and as time goes I finally woke up as I woke up the recent events started kicking in and I jumped at the couch I quickly got dressed and as I did that Dina woke up 

-" Dina sorry I'm so so sorry" I said  
-" Sorry for what" she said

I didn't answer her question and continued putting on clothes she did too as well we got back to the horses without talking to each other I felt guilty what do we do now I didn't want to ruin our friendship "FUCK ELLIE WHY DID YOU EVEN DO THAT" I said to myself I looked at Dina infront of me as much as I wanted to talk to her I couldn't bring myself to speak we remained silent as we got back I didn't want to talk to her at that time so I quickly got home and tbought about what happened "WHAT HAPPENEDS NOW?" I said to myself 

I thought maybe we need some time apart I think I'll just give us time to think this through I'll just give us personal space to think for now then I'll figure out what will happen next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atleast I'm updating 4 or 5 chapters per day


	6. Chapter 5 - Getting personal space to think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is simple Ellie's getting cold Dina couldn't do anything about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the major grammatical errors and typos

DINA'S POV  
4 DAYS LATER

It's been 4 days since something happened to me and Ellie but I don't know about Ellie eversince that happened to us she seemed to be ignoring me these past 4 days and I'm getting worried although I knew why she's doing that it still hurts me and what's way worse is that I see her and Cat talking again for me it's heartbreaking coz I don't want Ellie and Cat to be together again because I love Ellie but eventhough she's gay I really don't think Ellie would never love me I bet what happened to us is just the result of being carried away by our emotions then again I think Ellie needs space if she needs that then I think I'll just have to give that to her and maybe use this time as well to think.

ELLIE'S POV

I never knew what happened it's just I was carried away at that moment now I didn't want to think about it but I think our friendships ruined it's wrecked why did I even do that I need to think yeah I think this is better it's better that we stay away from each other for a while and think about this through and maybe when we ever talked about this again I know what words to say I'll just give the two of us personal space to think

-" Hey" Cat said  
-" Oh sorry I'm just thinking about something" I said

Me and Cat started talking again which is nice considering the fact that we're back to being friends and we both decided to put our past behind and be matured to start a new friendship

-" Hmmmm lemme guess It's Dina isn't it" she said  
-" How'd you--------" she cut me off  
-" Oh c'mon Ellie we both know that the only girl that'll trouble your mind like that is Dina" She said  
-" Yeah maybe you're right" I said  
-" You mind tellin me what happened" she said  
-" I don't know" I said  
-" What do you mean you don't fucking now c'mon tell it to me" she said  
-" Ok........Something happened between me and Dina 4 days ago while we're on patrol , I didn't know that'll hapoen I just I got carried away h'know with the tension" I said  
-" WHAT THE FUCK.........that's the reason that you two aren't talking man that's rough" She said in surprised  
-" No It's not like that I'm just ignoring her so we both have time to think about what happened" I said  
-" Jeez how long would you keep that up?" She asked  
-" I don't fucking know maybe when I build up my confidence to talk to her again" I said  
-" Jeez that's rough" she said  
-" yeah" I answered  
-" Y'know come to think of it maybe Dina likes you too" she said  
-" WHAT?! You're fucking joking" I said then let out a little laugh  
-" No.....ok hear me out you said Dina kinda treated you like a nobody when we're together" she said  
-" Yeah that aint a valid reason coz she told me she wanted me to focus on our relationship at that time" I said  
-" Also she's the one who kissed you at that dance" she said  
-" Yeah coz she's drunk" I said  
-" Oh c'mon Ellie we all know drunk people act and tell the truth" She exclaimed  
-" I don't think so" I said  
-" well it's not my fucking problem wether you'll believe it or not but on my opinion I could tell Dina likes you too............Ok enough with the talk I need to go a costumer is waiting bye...." she said and left

I left Cat's store and walked my way home as I walk I remember what Cat told me " NO WAY DINA WOULD LIKE ME. WHAT HAPPENED TO US WAS JUST A BIG MISUNDERSTANDING AND I'M SURE DINA HATES ME NOW" I said to myself before I knew it I was at the doorstep of me and Joel's house when I come in I saw Joel,Tommy and Maria talking about Joel and Tommy's patrol I decided to sneak up to them and went to my room but Joel noticed me

-" Kiddo we need to talk" He said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy


	7. Chapter 6 -Trip down memory lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some reminiscing. Cat and Ellie talks again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is supposedly 4 different chapters combined as 1 since those chapters are quite short and yeah sorry for the grammatical errors and typos

ELLIE'S POV

As soon as Joel said that I quickly sat down at the near chair I can sit at 

-" Wassup kiddo" Joel said  
-" Nothing" I said  
-" Sure about that?" He asked  
-" Yeah" I amswered  
-" Y'know Ellie you can't hide that to us we can clearly see that eversince you and Dina got back from your patrol together you seemed to be out of your mind" Tommy said  
-" Ellie don't tell me it has to do something with you and Dina" Maria added  
-" Actually it does" I said letting out a huge sigh  
-" C'mon kiddo what is it we'll listen" Joel said  
-" Back at the look out before we got back we stayed there because there's a blizzard then while we're out there something happened between me and Dina" I said letting out a sigh again  
-" You mean you two did the thing" Tommy said  
-" Yeah" I said letting out a sigh  
-" Well that aint hard to tell" Maria said  
-" Well that explains why you two didn't talk for 4 days straight" Joel said  
-" Yeah I just I can'turge myself to talk to her that's why I decided to stay away from her for a while until I can build up my confidence to talk to her again" I said  
-" Well kiddo all I can say that it's best if you two talk this out but I respect your decision just a if you ever need someone to talk about it you can talk to us" Joel said  
-" Yeah I will but It's nice talking to you guys but can I go to my room I'm really exhausted" I said  
-" Ok baby girl get a move on then " Joel said letting out a smirk

-"2 WEEKS LATER"-

DINA'S POV

I don't know what to do anymore I just don't like this silent treatment me and Ellie doing It aint helping it's been 2 weeks how is she handling this while I can't I just can't

ELLIE'S POV

It's been 2 weeks since Dina and I stopped talking after I attempt many tries to try and talk to her I still failed I can't talk to her probably cause I'm a motherfucking coward although we've been assigned in patrols together there's still tension that stops me from talking to her I can't deal with this anymore but I still don't think she wants to talk to me about it but as much as I want to clear what happened I still can't urge myself to talk I'm fucking stupid.

I was thinking of a way to talk to Dina when Cat called me 

-" Hey Ellie" She shouted  
-" Hey" I shouted back

She immediately went to the porch and sat next to me

-" So how are you and Dina 2 weeks has passed you two talked already" she asked  
-" We don't talk eventhough how much I tried so hard to talk to her I can't bring myself to do it" I answered  
-" oof............that's rough" she replied  
-" How do I talk to her if I'm a fucking coward" I said  
-" Do you remember what I said 2 weeks earlier" she said  
-" That Dina likes me too...........c'mon Cat that's bullshit" I said  
-" Hey sometimes you just have to remember to believe me" She said  
-" What?!" I said  
-" Ok c'mon let's try" she said then closed her eyes  
-" Try what" I said  
-" Just close your eyes and remember what happened 5 years earlier" she replied still closing her eyes  
-" O-ok " I said and slowly closed my eyes

ELLIE'S POV  
-"5 YEARS EARLIER"-  
KIDS BONFIRE NIGHT

It's 4:55 pm and I'm getting ready for the kids bonfire night I'm getting excited because it's the first bonfire night that I get to go with my girlfriend Cat, she also said that she'll announce that we're officially in a relationship I'm a bit excited but a litgtle bit worried of what's Dina's reaction when she finds out. But why worry Dina's relationship with Jesse is obviously strong maybe I'm just stupidly thinking that Dina will get Jealous "OH C'MON ELLIE DINA DOESN'T LIKE YOU" I said to myself Dina and I are just obviously friends amd there's no way it's gonna go further than that I was thinking of what'll happen when someone knocked at the door I opened it and It's Cat 

-" Hey" she said

I quickly grabbed my guitar that joel gave me and taught me how to play and we headed off to the bonfire when we got there many kids are kow sitting beside the fire I looked around and saw Jesse and Dina cuddling I felt slightly jealous. Cat seemed to notice so she invited me to sit down we sat down next to Dina and Jesse and with other people sitting around I found myself sitting next to Dina. I just shrugged it off and the bonfire night began many kids talked about scary stories and some often tell jokes but I don't bother as my attention only focused on Dina and Jesse and how loving they are for each other at that time I thought I wished I was the one Dina's hugging I took my eyes off of them and looked around more when suddenly one of the kids on the bonfire Sofia and Rea requested me to play the guitar 

-" Hey Ellie do you know how to play the guitar" Rea asked  
-" Yeah I do" I said  
-" Can you play it for us?" Sofia asked  
-" Yeah ofcourse" I said  
-" Can you play TAKE ON ME" Dina requested

I was quite shocked this is Dina's first request when I play guitar

-" Sure............I'll see what I can do" I said then started tuning the guitar and started singing

Talking away  
I don't know what  
I'm to say I'll say it anyway  
Today's another day to find you  
Shying away I'll be coming for your love ok  
Take on me...  
Take me on...  
I'll be gone......In a day or two  
Needless to say I'm odds and ends  
But I'll be stumbling away slowly learning that life is ok  
Say after me  
"It's no better to be safe than sorry"  
Take on me...  
Take me on...  
I'll be gone   
In a day or two  
In a day or two

After I finished singing everyone clapped their hands and Cay hugged me we shared a little kiss and by the corner of my eyes I saw everyones reactions including Dina she was shocked as the others was also as I looked back at Cat's eyes I can tell she's ready to say it

-" Before we end the night" Cat said  
-" I would love everyone to know that Ellie williams and I are officially in a relationship" Cat said

Everyone began to congratulate us especially Jesse. But as Cat said those words Dina excused herself and went off I wanted to come afyer her but Cat hold me tight. After that me and Cat walked to her house while on the road she told me how happy she was that we finally made our relationship public after I walked Cat over to her house I decided to got to Dina's house and as I walked over to her doorstep I can feel nervousness all over me I'm so glad I'd even knocked properly and as she opened the door I can tell she cried so I askwd why but eventhough she says it's nothing I can tell that she really cried

-" Can I come in?" I asked  
-" Yeah......yeah sure come in" she said with a trembling voice 

I came in and sat at her sofa she sat next to me and rested her head at my shoulder and as she did that she started crying again

-" Hey what's wrong?" I asked  
-" Nothing......why are you here anyway? You're supposed to be with your girlfriend" she said trying to speak her best while she's crying  
-" I'm here because I wanted to asked why'd you leave after Cat announces that we're together" I said  
-" It's nothing....I just....I got sleepy and besides It's obvious" she said  
-" Really?" I said  
-" Yeah really......I'm happy for the both of you  
-" Now that solves that mind telling me why are you crying" I said  
-" Nah" she answered  
-" Oh c'mon" I said  
-" It's just that......I had a feeling Jesse and I won't last long" she said  
-" How can you tell you two are sweet to each other earlier" I said  
-" It's just a show off" she answered  
-" So you guys breaking up?" I asked  
-" I think so" She said  
-" I don't think that'll happen" I said  
-" Ok" she said  
-" If you want I can telk Joel I'll stay here for the night" I said  
-" You don't----------" I cut her off  
-" Hey it's fine I'll keep you company maybe play more guitar for you" I said  
-" If that's the case sure" she said

I texted Joel that I'll stay at Dina's house for tonight and he agreed me and Dina talked all evening it's the first time I saw her smile after a while we fell asleep with her head on my shoulder that's the best night of my life and one of the last moments Dina and I talked 

ELLIE'S POV  
\- JACKSON TOWNHALL-  
-4 YEARS EARLIER-

It's Tommy's birthday man he's getting old me and Joel got invited at Tommy's birthday party in the townhall I got so excited coz I'm gonna spend it with Cat and the choice of food is endless

-" Hey kiddo y'ready?" Joel asked  
-" Hell yeah" I said excitedly  
-" C'mon lets go" He said

When we arrived there are many people dancing in the center I looked around to see Cat and when I found her I quickly came to her and quickly looked around to see Dina she's dancing with another man. As I watched her dance Cat pulled me to Tommy.

-" Oh there you are kiddo......Having fun" Tommy said  
-" Yeah" I amswered  
-" You two take care gotta check the others" He said

Me and Cat enjoyed the party we ate and we drank for the rest of the nightand when it came to the final dance Cat took me to the dancefloor. As we danced I got this mixed emotions one I'm happy because I get to dance with Cat but two I'm kinda sad cause I wish Dina is the one who I'm dancinh with tonight. As we danced I took a glance to where Dina is standing and Dancing with Jesse K can tell she's looking at us but I kept a low stare so she wouldn't notice that I'm looking at her and when the dance ended me and Cat shared a quick and sweet kiss at that moment I'm still looking at Dina and I saw her reaction just like in the Bonfire she got shocked and immediately got out of the townhall I wanted to go after her so I told Cat I have to leave I told her I needed to rest so she's totally fine when I got out I saw Dina in the bench sitting and crying so I sat next to her

-" Mind telling me what happened?" I asked as I gave her my handkerchief  
-" Why are you here you're supposed to be with your girlfriend" she said as she took my handkerchief and wiped out her tears she gave it back to me but I didn't take it back  
-" I'm worried that's why I came after you" I said  
-" Why do you care so much" she said  
-" I care because you're my friend" I told her  
-" Oh yeah I'm just a friend" I heard her murmured  
-" What do you mean by that" I said  
-" Can you just leave me alone Ellie" She said   
-" Why would I leave you alone I didn't even do anything---------" She cut me off my sentence  
-" Please I just don't want to talk to you anymore" she said  
-" But------" she cuts me off again  
-" Please" she said yhen she stood up and gets ready to walk away before she did she took one last look at me and said  
-" And please don't try and talk to me tomorrow or y'know what don't talk to me anymore thus stay away from me from now on cause I don't want to be your friend anymore" she said and then left

After she left I was left there sitting out of my thoughts tears fell off of my eyes and I startes running back home I went to my room as I tried to sleep it off I can't I cried and cried as the words Dina said kept looping in my head she hurt me badly the woman that I've loved so much said that to me I don't think I can't ever recover from that the last 1 year of me and Cats relationship never helped me get that off my mind I turned less sweeter amd less loving towards Cat I can feel Cat isn't happy anymore I often talked to Jesse about Dina and everytime I heard him say the two of them are having a strong and loving relationship hurts me more and more it sounded like food poisoning. I feel myself going down and down everyday until one day something happened that hurts me more Cat broke up with me.

-" Ellie I don't think our relationship aint gonna hold any longer" she said while she's in my room and I'm playing the guitar for her  
-" What?" I said as I put down the guitar  
-" I think it's best for us to break up" she said  
-" No why would you do that" I said and we both started crying  
-" Because we both know you know that Dina's the one who you trully love" she said  
-" What do you mean I love someone else Cat------" She cuts off my sentence  
-" Oh c'mon Ellie we both know Dina's the one you love" she said  
-" I.......I-I didn't ------" she cut me off my sentence  
-" Ellie it's ok I knew all along and I know that you're not going to be happy by my side I know your true happiness is being with Dina and how would you tell her upu love her if we keep this relationship that's why it's best for us to break up" She explained  
-" Cat no" I said  
-" We can still be friends y'know..................Bye Ellie it was nice loving you" she said then left me crying

The last 3 months of breaking up with Cat and losing Dina was hard I lost two people I love this depression comes way worse I'm just glad Joel is there to help me this phase continued for several months and it came for 1 year until someone unexpected visited me

ELLIE'S POV

-" Hey kiddo How are you holding up?" Joel asked  
-" Fine........I guess" I answered as I wipe my tears away  
-" look someone........came to visit........Do you wanna let your visitor in?" Joel asked  
-" Who is it?" I asked  
-" It's for you to find out kiddo" He answered  
-" Sure......let the guest in" I said

As joel left the room I completely changed my clothes,wiped my tears and fixed my bun I was about to go to bed again when I heard a soft knock on my door " it must be the visitor" I told myself I shputed that he/she can come in and to my surprise when the door opened It's Dina runninh towards me and giving a warm and tight hug.

-" Oh Ellie" she said and started crying  
-" Dina" I said and also started crying  
-" Sorry........I'm so sorry I-----" I cut her off  
-" Sorry for what?" I asked  
-" Sorry for saying those words before I treated you like a fucking nobody" she answered  
-" No need to say sorry Dina" I said letting go of our hug

-PRESENT DAY-  
ELLIE'S POV

-" Me and Dina talked all night she slept in the house and that's the moat happiest thing that happened I finally got Dina again and I will never do anything to lose her again but I was wrong I lost her again because of what happened to that fucking look out" I said   
-" See there's many reasons for you to believe that I was right that Dina likes you too" Cat said  
-" We don't know that" I said  
-" Oh c'mon" she said  
" Cat" I said  
-" Ellie.........why would Dina tell you those words if she doesn't like you" she said  
-" Ok......let's just say you're right....but how could we know if it's true or not" I said  
-" Don't worry" Cat said  
-" What" I said  
-" Don't worry I have a plan" she replied  
-" What kind of plan?" I asked

Cat stared at me then back to the sky

-" You'll see" she said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think in the comments


	8. Chapter 7 - The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They plan something to prove Cats Theory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the typos and grammatical errors

ELLIE'S POV

-" WHAT?! You want us to what?!" I said confused to Cat's plan  
-" I want us to pretend that we're back together" Cat answered  
-" That's ridiculous" I answered  
-" Ok.......hear me out we'll just make Dina jealous until she confronts you about hwr feelings that's all" She explained  
-" Ok as if she'll believe that" I replied  
-" Hey.....then we'll make her believe after all we're talking again and everyone's starting rumors that we're back together" she said  
-" And how would you exactly do that" I said  
-" Ellie just trust me if I'm right that Dina likes you she'll confront you if she's jealous" she exclaimed  
-" Ok......let's just say that I'll agree to your plan......what happeneds?" I asked  
-" Ok so if you agreed we'll talk to Jesse" she said which suprised me  
-" wait wait wait what's Jesse got to do with this exactly? They've broken up already?" I asked in surprised  
-" Ok so I wanted to help you since day 1 and I created this plan last week I talk to Jesse about it and he wants to help" Cat answered  
-" So what happeneds exactly?" I asked again  
-" So if you agreed we'll take a step one on the diner Jesse will invite Dina over then when she's in there we'll come in then that's when you'll say that we're back together" She explained  
-" O-ok" I replied  
-" So are you in?" Cat asked  
-" Sure.......I guess so" I answered  
-" Great...........tonight me and Jesse will come over to plan what's gonna happen tomorrow" Cat said  
-" You really fucking knew this coming don't you" I said letting out a smile  
-" Yeah I'm a smartass" she replied  
-"Ok gotta go see you later Ellie" she added then trailed off

As soon as she left I quickly got off the porch and began cleaning my room after waiting for a long time I decided to play the guitar while I was playing it Joel came in and knocked at my door

-" Hey baby girl" He said  
-" Hey Joel" I answered  
-" So how are you and Cat you two seemed to be close again" He said  
-" We're just back from being friends..... and uhmmm.......she's helping me with Dina" I said  
-" By pretending that you two are back together?" He asked  
-" How'd-------" he cut me off to what I'm going to say  
-" I heard you too talk a while ago" He said  
-" Oh" I said while putting down the guitar  
-" So your plan is to make Dina jealous just to see if she likes you too" He said  
-" Yeah that's what Cat said" I replied  
-" I think Cat's right" He said smirking  
-" What?" I said  
-" I think Dina likes you also" He answered  
-" How can you tell?" I asked  
-" It's not that hard to tell Ellie" He answered  
-" How?" I asled again  
-" It's up for you to see kiddo wether hou use uour eyes to see it or your heart to feel it" He asnwered

I want to urge Joel more but a loud knock interrupted our conversation Joel took off to answer the door and when he came back Cat and Jesse showed up to my room

-" I'm gonna leave ya'll here so you guys can talk" He said and trailed off  
-" Man it's been a while since I last came in to your room huh" Cat said  
-" Yeah" I answered  
-" So what's the plan?" Jesse asked  
-" Here's what we're going to do tomorrow Jesse you make sure Dina gpes to the Diner while me and Elkie will get ready" Cat explained the plan while taking a seat beside me  
-" Ok" Me and Jesse said   
-" You'll offer Dina a friendly Date but you'll also say someone will join in" Cat said pointing at Jesse  
-" Ok I can do that" Jesse answered  
-" Me and Ellie will wait and when you two are now comfortably sitting me and Ellie will come in I give us two weeks to accomplish this plan and if no results then I'm wrong" Cat said looking at me  
-" Sounds like a plan to me" Jesse answered  
-" So tomorrow we'll start the act?" I asked  
-" Yeah" Cat answered  
-" So I'd say we rest up and get ready for tomorrow" Jesse said  
-" I agree" Cat said standing up so as Jesse ready to leave  
-" One question......before you guys leave....Why are you doing this for me?" I asked  
-" Ellie me and Cat just wants you guys to finally be together" Jesse answered  
-" Ok" I answered

Jesse and Cat decided to leave I led them to the door and greeted them goodnight I came to Joels room to urge him about our conversation but I decided not to since I'm already sleepy do I just greeted him goodnight also. I went to my room and thought about what's gonna happen tomorrow

-" let's just see what happeneds tomorrow" I said to myself and decided to go to sleep


	9. Chapter 8 -Dina's Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the errors and typos

1ST DAY OF THE ACT  
DINA'S POV

Great another boring day I really wish Ellie's here but no she's still not talking to me I'm getting worried not just to the fact that our friendship is slowly falling apart but to the fact that I'm getting jealous to Ellie and Cat's closeness some people even spread rumors that the two are back togther and I don't want that to happen I'd go crazy if that happens just like the last time I wamt Ellie to be happy but I want her to be happy to be with me I want Ellie to be my girlfriend but how do we go to that scenario if we're not talking aaaarrrrrgggghhhhhhh maybe today's a different day may be today Ellie's going to talk to me or I'm going to talk to her who knows "GOD I HOPE SO" I said to myself. I was getting ready to go when I heard a knock on my door I decided to open it in the thought of it's Ellie but as I opened it no it isn't Ellie it's Jesse

-" Hey" He greeted  
-" Mornin Jesse" I said  
-" Mornin" He replied  
-" What do you want?" I asked  
-" Ok I'll go straight to the point......Join me for breakfast I'll treat you" He said  
-" The fuck for what?" I said  
-" Hey don't give it a different meaning......beside someone will join us" He said  
-" Who?" I asked but in my head I hope it's Ellie  
-" It's for you to find out" He answered  
-" Hmmmm........sure I'll join you if the breakfast is free" I said  
-" Great come on let's go then" He said

We headed to the Diner there was not so many people around just a few after we ordered we sat down to a table near the window

-" These two will be here any minute now" Jesse uttered  
-" Two?" I asked in confusion  
-" Yeah Ellie and Cat" He answered

I was about to say that I don't wanna meet them but it's too late Ellie and Cat already arrived. I'm glad to see Ellie this close again but not in this scenario as I look at Ellie and Cat I'm starting to think that the rumors are true

-" Oh here they are" Jesse said  
-" Are we late?" Cat asked dragging Ellie on the seat infront of me and Jesse and Ellie's sitting infront of me   
-" Absolutely not.......ylu guts ordered already?" Jesse asked the two  
-" Yeah we did actually How about you two?" Ellie asked   
-" Yeah we already did" I answered  
-" That solves that" Cat said  
-" Hi Dina" Ellie greeted as she said that I can feel her nervousness on her voice  
-" So how are you Dina?" Cat asked  
-" Fine" I answered  
-" So what do uou guys wanna talk about?" Jesse asked  
-" We're just here to deliver the good news" Cat answered  
-" What good news?" I asked as I looked at Ellie  
-" Me and Cat.........uhmmmm........we're back together" Ellie said smiling at Cat  
-" Great news guys" Jesse said  
-" Thanks" Cat replied  
-" I'm happy for both of you" Jesse said

A few talks passed and the food finally arrived the aroma of the food is nive but I lost my appetite I also started to feel my tears filling up in the corners of my eyes ready to fall so I decided to leave

-" Hey.....ummmm.....It's nice talking to ya'll but I gotta go" I said  
-" Why the food just came in?" Jesse asked  
-" I know I just remembered that I have something to do at this time" ai answered  
-" Well you do that then" Cat replied  
-" Thanks.......I'm haply for the both of you" I said and looked at Ellie and Ellie looked at me then smiled  
-" Thanks" she said and I left  
-" Wait........" Ellie said but I didn't turned back

I wanted to turn back arlund and ran back to her amd hug her I wanted to say I love her but it was too late as tears started falling from mg eyes I ran to my house went to my room and locked it I cried out loud "WHY DID SHE DO THAT? WHY DID SHE FUCKING DO THAT?" I asked myself ....... I knew it I shouldn't have expected more after what happened in that fuxking look out.....I cried even more until I found myself asleep

ELLIE'S POV

-" Wait....." I said but Cat covered my mouth and as Dina got out of sight she removed it  
-" What's that for?" I asked  
-" We need to think this through we need to pretend" She answered  
-" Ok now we know she's jealous now what?" I asked again  
-" Let's just give her few more days until she decides to confront you" Cat said  
-" That's when we'll say she's really jealous" Jesse said  
-" Unbelievable" I said  
-" Hey Ellie get it together ok?" Cat said  
-" Ok cool down man" Jesse added  
-" Fine" I said

After what happened in the Diner it's been 1 week after that I felt really bad for doing this to Dina now I can tell she's really jealous for what happened I wanted to talk to her about it but Cat said we wait it out "FUCK" I said to myself I was questioning myself tp what I did when suddenly my phone buzzed I lokked over at my clock to see what time it is it is 12:05 passed midnight who would message me this late I decided to look at my phone and saw who mesaaged me It's Cat

Cat 12:05 am  
Hey you up?  
Ellie 12:05 am  
Yeah I'm always up  
Cat 12:06 am  
Oh ha-ha  
Ellie 12:06 am  
What do you want?  
Cat 12:06 am  
Nothing just reporting  
Ellie 12:07 am  
Reporting for what????  
Cat 12:07 am  
About Dina  
Ellie 12:07 am  
What about her something wrong?  
Cat 12:07 am  
Nothing at all I just got a order from Maria and she assigned you,me,Jesse and Dina to be incharge in decorating the townhall for the upcoming jackson festival that's gonna happen 4 months from now........I think we can take this opportunity to make Dina more jealous Don't worry Maria knows about our plan and she promised to take part of it so what do you say???  
Ellie 12:08 am  
Whatever you say boss  
Cat 12:08 am  
Great I'll see you later then so go get rest  
Ellie 12:09 am  
Sure...........

I turned off my phone and went to bed "WELL HERE GOES NOTHING" I said to myself then fell asleep

DINA'S POV  
-" 1 WEEK OF THE ACT"-

I'm so stupid so so so FUCKING STUPID it's been 1 week 1 fucking week since Ellie and Cat are back together and I'm getting helluva jealous now Maria just assigned me,Ellie,Jesse and Cat together "FUCK" I don't want that but I have no choice "AWW DAMMIT" well here comes nothing. I went to the townhall and saw Jesse setting up the lights while Cat and Ellie fixed up the chairs their eye contact makes me wanna vomit anytime but atleast I saw Ellie smile again but with someone else I urge myself to focus on the job. As I help Jesse set up the lights Maria came in and called me and Ellie.

-" Ok I need you two to fix the 2nd floor YOU TWO ONLY OK?" Maria ordered  
-" What if we need help?" I asked

I was quite shocked about Maria's orders but I don't have no choice I looked at Ellie and she seemed to have no reaction at all It's like she knew this'll happen but I just shrugged off that thought

-" Don't worry we'll do fine here" Cat said  
-" You two get going" Jesse said

I was still confused to what's going to happen but I went to the 2nd floor anyways as we got there me and Ellie started decorating the 2nd floor the firat few minutes was silent but Ellie started to break it

-" So about what happened to us back at the look out" She said  
-" It's nothing I know it's just a mistake I------" she cut me off my sentence  
-" I'm sorry.......I shouldn't have done that" she said  
-" It's nothing" I said  
-" Hey can you help me with the ladder" Cat said interrupting our conversation   
-" Sure" Ellie said with a surprised tone  
-" Sorry to disturb you two.........Maria ordered me to help you two out" Cat explained  
-" No you didn't disturb us" Ellie said  
-" Yeah.......No shit" I said

Cat started to add the finishing touches so the 2nd floor's finished then suddenly an accident occured while Cat is climbing the stairs she fell luckily Ellie was able to catch her and as Ellie catched her the two fell and accidentally kissed I got so shocked I just looked at them. The two suddenlu realized what just happened and eventually got away to each other. Then I noticed tears running off my face when Ellie looked at me

-" Dina" she said

I quickly ran off outside and decided to go back to my house. I am so hurt I don't like what I saw and I wished I was the one in Cats place I cried and cried when I heard someone knocked I opened it hoping it's Ellie but again I was wrong It's Jesse

-" What do you want?" I asked  
-" I know I'm not the person who'd you expected to knock but I'm worried" Jesse said

I let him in and we sat at the living room

-" I know you like Ellie" He stated  
-" So what It doesn't change the fact that they're back together" I said  
-" Dina you can confront her you know" He said  
-" For what" I said  
-" Confront her to what you feel" He said  
-" That still doesn't change anything" I said  
-" Maybe it will" Jesse said  
-" What?" I asked  
-" Dina if you're jealous just say it" He said  
-" Jesse......Ellie sees me only as a friend" I said  
-" Dina you're special to Ellie" He said  
-" Special friend" I said  
-" Maybe more" He said  
-" Will you stop with the mystery act" I said  
-" I'm not acting" He replied  
-" Then why are you saying all of this?" I asked  
-" Because I want you to be happy" He answered  
-" Talk to Ellie.......maybe you two can sortt this out" He added  
-" How??......when?" I asked again  
-" How? You confront her......when? Y'know kids bonfire night is just two days away" He said  
-" Maybe you're right" I said  
-" So what'd you say?" He asked  
-" Ok.........I'll I'll confront Ellie" I said  
-" There you go" He said

ELLIE'S POV

-" Cat are you ok?" I asked Cat  
-" Yeah......How about you?.........Thanks for the save by the way......and.....umm....sorry for--------" I cut her off her sentence  
-" It's fine" I said  
-" Ok girls quit it I have great news" Jesse said interrupting me and Cat's conversation  
-" Where the fuck have you been?" I asked  
-" I went after Dina and guess what I encourage her to do" He said   
-" What?" Cat asked  
-" She told me she's jealous and I encourage her to confront you" Jesse said pointing at me  
-" Whoa great job.....but when?" Cat asked  
-" I encourage her to do it on kids bonfire night" Jesse said  
-" Whoa.... so we have to tell the kids" Cat said  
-" Why is that?" I asked  
-" So when you two finally confessed to each other we'll cheer" Cat said  
-" Great can't wait" Jesse said  
-" Jeez I didn't think I would say this but you guys are right" I said  
-" Well we know that already" Cat said

DINA'S POV

Jesse's right confronting Ellie is the right thing to do I can't just cry and cry while Ellie's happy Ellie needs to know what I trully feel and no one not even Cat can stop me from saying it.............


	10. Chapter 9 - Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dina decides to confront Ellie 'bout her feelings

" TWO DAYS LATER "-  
-" KIDS BONFIRE NIGHT "-  
DINA'S POV

"HOOH" I let out a sigh as I got to the place where the bonfire is held as I got there I saw Ellie and Cat setting the fire Ellie got her guitar and started playing it many kids came around and listened......I decided to confront Ellie after the bonfire is done "FUCK IT" I said to myself

-" Dina you're here" Jesse shouted  
-" Come sit here" Cat said pulling me to sit beside Ellie  
-" Hey Dina" Ellie greeted  
-" Hey" I answered 

Kids bonfire night began. Every kids around us are all happy all are laughing Ellie played the guitar while some tells stories. Everyone seems to have the time of their life except for me because I'm getting ready to confront Ellie

-" So when are you planning to do it?" Jesse asked  
-" Do what?" I asked back  
-" Confront Ellie" He answered  
-" SHHHHHHHHHH........ She might hear you" I said  
-" Okie" He replied  
-" Anything wrong?" Ellie asked  
-" Nothing" Jesse answered

At that moment I can't wait anymore I need to confront Ellie now I don't care if the kids are here I can't take it anymore I can't stand the sweetness that Cat gives to Ellie I want me to do that to her I want Ellie I love Ellie and I want to be beside Ellie all the time I'm gonna do it I'm going to confront her right now " FUCK IT HERE COMES NOTHING" I said to myself Ellie is currently playing the guitar when I interrupted her then as I did that everyone turned their attention to me but I don't care anymore

-" What's wrong?" Ellie asked  
-" Can I talk to you?" I asked  
-" Sure......sure yes you can" Ellie said

She looked at Cat then puts down her guitar I led her to the side not so far from the bonfire

-" So what's---------" she wasn't able to finish her sentence because I instantly slap her in the face

I can tell my slap is hard because it quickly turned red and I can visibly see the redness of her cheek thanks for the night lamps as I slapped her Ellie touched her cheek

-" Ok that's that" She said  
-" YOU'RE SUCH AN ASSHOLE" I said as I quickly began tearing up  
-" Dina I don't know why bu-----" I cut her off  
-" YOU DON'T KNOW WHY BULLSHIT ELLIE SOMETHING HAPPENED TO US AT THAT FUCKING LOOK OUT THEN YOU NEVER TALKED TO ME AFTER, THEN AFTER TWO FUCKING WEEKS OF NOTHING YOU'RE JUST GONNA SHOW UP THEN TELLING YOU AND CAT ARE BACK TOGETHER FUCK YOU" I said shouting I didn't even care anymore if Jesse , Cat and the others are hearing it  
-" Dina I just did that to not ruin our friendship" Ellie answered  
-" Ellie......you don't know how hard it is to see you happy with someone else while I'm just here secretly watching and secretly hurting" I said crying  
-" Dina I promise you I know how that feels" Ellie said  
-" BULLSHIT ELLIE YOU DON'T KNOW HOW FUCKING JEALOUS I AM" I said as we both started crying  
-" Dina---------" I didn't let her finish her sentence   
-" Ellie I don't think I have no plans on saying my feelings anymore" I said  
-" Then just say it......Dina you're special to me" she replied  
-" It doesn't matter anyway" I said  
-" Dina It matters because you're my friend" She said which made me feel more angry and sad at the same time  
-" THAT'S THE FUCKING PROBLEM WITH YOU ELLIE YOU ALWAYS SEE ME AS A FRIEND....YOU NEVER REALLY CARED FOR HOW I FEEL....YOU'RE ALWAYS HURTING ME........SO HOW WILL I SAY THAT I LOVE YOU MORE THAN JUST US BEING FRIENDS IF I KNOW YOU DON'T----------" I didn't able to finish my sentence because she instantly hugged me  
-" I LOVE YOU TOO" She said and kissed me


	11. Chapter 10 - Spreading true feelings

DINA'S POV

-" Dina I love you too" Ellie said hugging me

While she did that everyone at the bonfire started clapping and cheering for unknown reasons because of that I was confused of what's happening that's why I can't hug Ellie back and as much as I want to believe what she said I needed to be sure so I pushed her off and slap her once again on her already swollen cheek

-" Ellie I'm not fucking joking." I said and ran off with tears began flowing down

ELLIE'S POV

-" Dina........" I said

I called her again and again in chances that she'll turn around but she didn't

-" Ellie.......you go after her" Cat said  
-" We're happy that you two finally confessed your true feelings for one another" Jesse said smiling  
-" Go now and catch her up we'll take care from here" Cat said smiling 

As they said that I ran off chasing Dina as I am about to catch up on her I saw her quickly got in her house so I ran up to her front door and knocked

DINA'S POV

As I came on my house I quickly came in and closed the door not after a while I heard a knock I was having second thoughts on opening it in chances that it ain't Ellie but I opened the door anyways and I'm.surprised to see Ellie catching her breath as I opened my door. Before I can say anything she immediately hugged me again and kissed me again on which I wanted to return back but I can't because I was still confused to what's happening. The kiss lasts longer a few minutes until Ellie cuts it off 

-" Dina......Can we please talk this over?" She asked still catching her breath  
-" Ellie------" I wasn't able to finish mu sentence because she cuts it off  
-" Please I just wanted you to know that all I said is true" she said  
-" Ellie please" I said  
-" Please let's talk I'm begging you" she said 

As I know that I can't do anything anymore I quickly let her in then we sat at the living room the last few minutes was filled with silence but I decided to break it

-" Do you want....... any drinks?" I asked  
-" No...I-I'm fine" she answered  
-" O-ok" I replied  
-" Dina about the things------" I cut her off her sentence  
-" It's nothing don't worry I-I won't ruin your relationship with Cat" I said

As I said that I saw Ellie letting out a big sigh then clenching her hands into a fist then she loom at me straight in the eye and uttered

-" Dina.........Our relationship ain't real" She said letting me get confused again  
-" What?!" I asked in confusion  
-" We just did that so we can finally confess to each other" she explained  
-" So it ain't real?.....bu-but what about the kisses the------" she cuts me off  
-" It's all an act except the one that happened in the townhall" she explained  
-" Why?" I asked still surprised to what she said  
-" At first I didn't want to believe Cat's theory about you liking me so she planned this and she's right you do like me like the way I like you" she said holding my hand  
-" Ellie------" she cuts me off again  
-" Is that all true......what you said back there?" She asked letting go of my hand and letting out a sigh  
-" It's......I-It's all true" I said cupping my hand to her still swollen cheeks  
-" Dina.........I-I want you to know all the things I said is true you're special to me not because you're my friend but because I love you" she said holding my hand that's cupping her cheeks  
-" Oh Ellie" I said and kissed her and she kissed me back

We kissed passionately we hugged each other and we're chasing out our breath

-" Are you sure about doing this again?" She asked while we're in a middle of a kiss  
-" I love you" I just answered  
-" I love you too" She replied 

After that she carried me all the way to my room and as she layed me on my bed I started kissing her again and this time it's more than just what happened at the look out before I know it we're already asleep hugging each other knowing that tomorrow we'll talk and we'll face it onowing the two of us have the same feelings " I LOVE YOU ELLIE" I said whispering to her ear " I LOVE YOU TOO DINA" She replied and I fell asleep


	12. Chapter 11 - Goodmorning Love

ELLIE'S POV

I got woken up by the rays of the sun coming in Dina's roomas I looked around I saw Dina peacefully lying next to me I gave her a light kiss on her forehead and quickly got up I put my clothes and checked what time it is on my phone it's 8:30 am in the morning and I got 3 messages from Cat so I decided to check it 

Cat: 10:30 pm  
Hey Ellie........I hope you and Dina are ok now If it is don't forget to text me ok?

Cat: 11:55 pm  
Ellie I brought your guitar back at your house I already told Joel what happened so you don't need to worry anymore

Cat: 1:05 am  
Ellie ok this is the last message I'll send you I promise I know you and Dina are probably 100% asleep together I wanted to congratulate you we did great right? My plan worked I hope you two are better now don't run again like last time ok or else it'll cause great problems. Me and Jesse will come over at 9 am so you two better be awale by then HAHAHA........Ok I'll see you two lovebirds later

After reading that I quickly texted Cat

Ellie: 8:45 am  
Jeez......thank you Cat

As soon as I realized what time it is I quickly went to the kitchen and cooked breakfast. I was currently setting up the table when Dina came downstairs

-" Goodmorning" I said  
-" Goodmorning" she answered letting out a big smile  
-" You better get ready Cat messaged me and told me she and Jesse will come by at nine" I said  
-" Really?!..... Fuck what time is it?" She asked  
-" It's almost nine babe but don't worry eventhough you're a mess you're still beautiful" I said letting her blush  
-" Then I better change......be back in a minute" she said running upstairs 

While Dina was changinh I finished up setting the table as I finished it Dina came down when I heard a knock on the door.

-" I think imour guests is here" I said lookinh at her  
-" Then let them in" she answered as she went off the stairs to the kitchen

I quickly checked the time and It's exactly nine so I opened the door as I opened it Cat and Jessw are outside

-" Howdy" Jesse said  
-" Come in" I answered  
-" Sure come on let's go" Cat said coming in

We headed to the kitchen then sat down

-" So how'd it go?" Cat aksed as we're eating  
-" Lemme guess you two came crying so hard after ypu two confessed then something happened" Jesse said confidentlty making me and Dina blush  
-" Fuck Jesse you're right  
-" Let's just eat" I said  
-" Yeah......I agree" Dina said

We ate up the food I cooked then after finishing up I cleaned the dishes then we all went to the living room and talked about what happened last night

-" Oh man what a story" Cat said  
-" I know right" Jesse replied  
-" Hey so what's your status are you officially dating now?" Cat asked  
-" Yeah what's our status Dina?" I asked her  
-" I don't know" she answered  
-" I think it's best for you two to start off dating" Jesse said  
-" Yeah I agree" Cat said  
-" But Ellie what would you say to Joel?" Dina asked

Before I cpuld answer the question Jesse and Cat decided to leave because the two are assigned in patrol today so Dina and I are left alone in her house again

-" What're you asking again?" I asked  
-" What're you going to say to joel?" She asked  
-" What do you mean?" I asked  
-" Ofcourae all he knows is that you two are back together-----" as I said that she cuts me off  
-" Dina no need" she said  
-" Why?" She asked  
-" Cause Joel knew our plan" I said  
-" Oh......ok" she replied  
-" Now let's go" I said   
-" Where are we going?" She asked  
-" You'll see" I answered  
-" Ellie" She said  
-" What?" I asked  
-" Where are we going?" She answered  
-" We're going to tell joel the good news.......now c'mon" I said


	13. Chapter 12 - Joel I have good news

ELLIE'S POV

We went to Joels house that day and as I knocked at the door Joel Immediately opened it and gave me a tight hug

-" Morning kiddo" He said  
-" Morning Joel" I said  
-" Come in" He said

Dina and I quickly came inside then sat at the living room together with Joel, Tommy and Maria

-" Mornin kids" Tommy greeted  
-" Morning Tommy" Dina answered  
-" Why do I smell something good is going to happen" Maria said looking at Me and Dina's hands holding each other  
-" Do you have good news kiddo?" Joel asked also noticing me and Dina's hand holding  
-" Not just good news but a very very very good news" I said looking at Dina   
-" What is it then?" Tommy asked  
-" Me and Dina are dating now" i said 

Everyone was surprised to what I said but in the end they congratulated us and they said that they're happy for both of us

-" Well that's helluva goodnews cheers to that" Tommy said  
-" I'm proud of you kiddo" Joel said patting my back  
-" I'm happy for the both of you" Maria said

We talked for a while when Dina decided to leave she said she'll clean her house I offered her help but she insisted so I just walked her home after that I immediately went back to Joel's house when I came back Joel, Tommy and Maria are still talking so I joined them 

-" So what's your pla " Maria asked  
-" I'm planning of preparing a date to remember" I said  
-" Ok that's a plan" Tommy said  
-" Just tell us your plan and we'll surely help you" Joel said  
-" I'm.planning to do it at the townhall" I said  
-" Yeah sure you can still use it since jackson festival is still four months away" Maria said  
-" Thanks Maria" I said  
-" Don't worry about the food I'll handle it" Tommy said  
-" Jeeez that's great" I said  
-" You should go inform Cat and Jesse so they can help you set up also and don't worry all people here in jackson Will surely help also" Joel said  
-" Thanks" I said

After that Maria and Tommy left to arrange me and Dina's date. Later that day I messaged Jesse and Cat to help me with handling Dina so she wouldn't know what'll happen tomorrow and they agreed later that night I decided to urge Joel about how he knew Dina also likes me

-" You really want to know huh?" He said  
-" Yeah tell me" I said  
-" First of all it's easy to tell despite the closeness and bond you two have .......second after you and Cat broke up years ago before I told you that you have a guest Dina and I talked and she confessed to me that she likes you but she told me not to tell you coz she wanted to be the one who tells you her feelings" He said  
-" Third?" I asked  
-" lastly you're easy to be loved kiddo" He answered  
-" Jeez" I replied  
-" Hey you should go get rest tomorrows a big day for you" He said  
-" Yeah you're right, goodnight Joel" I said  
-" Goodnight kiddo" He said

I went upstairs and fell asleep dreaming of what would happen tomorrow


	14. Chapter 13 - The Date

ELLIE'S POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock ringing I made it stop and looked at the time It's 7:30 am I got up and fixed my bed I also picked what I'm going to wear for tonight and I picked a darkblue turtle neck T-shirt with a red flanel on top of it then a pair of neatly ironed Jeans and my black converse for my feet after picking what I'll wear I quickly texted Dina

Ellie 7:39 am  
Goodmorning babe.......Dress something nice for tonight ok I have a surprise for you... Jesse will come pick you up around 7pm. Cat will give you company

Dina 7:40 am  
What's with the surprise babe??

Ellie 7:40 am  
Just wait and see

Dina 7:40 am  
Ok babe see you tonight:)

Ellie 7:40 am  
Ok babe I love you

Dina 7:41 am  
I love you too

I quickly turned off my phone and went downstairs where Joel is cooking breakfast

-" Mornin kiddo" He said  
-" Mornin" I replied

He put the food on the table and we started eating then Maria and Tommy arrived

-" Mornin" Tommy greeted  
-" So Ellie are you ready for tonight?" Maria asked  
-" Yeah how about the place? The food?" I asked  
-" The place is already setted up" Maria said  
-" The food is also ready just how you requested" Tommy added  
-" So kiddo want me to be the waiter" Joel said making us all laugh  
-" Joel It' s your choice" I said  
-" Nah kiddo not feelin it how bout the flowers?" He asked  
-" Oh yeah the flowers I completely forgot" I said  
-" Don't worry I'll take care of it" Joel said  
-" Thank you Joel" I said

After eating everyone did their thing as I got out I saw all the people of jackson helping me out setting the lights and candles I went out to see the place, the music, the food everything is ready I talked to Jesse and he was also ready to pick up Dina anytime I also texted Cat if how's Dina she replied back saying everything is fine and she's completely on control to not let Dina look outside or go outside I thanked Cat and the people of jackson. Joel arrived with the flowers and handed me the bouquet then he started giving every single one of the people one rose that'll be handed to Dina as she walks from her house to the townhall. It's almost 6 and everything is setted up the fairylights are ready and everyone is ready so I went home and texted Jesse to get ready to pick up Dina

DINA'S POV

-" Cat can you please tell me what's going on" I asked Cat as she pulled me away to the curtains as I wanted openit  
-" Just trust me you don't want to look out yet" she answered as she looked at her phone  
-" And why are you dressed like that?" I asked but she didn't answer  
-" It doesn't matter, what matters is Ellie wants me to change you up now" She said   
-" Cat----" I didn't finish my sentence as Cat dragged me to my closet  
-"Ok this is what you'll wear" she said

She brought out of my closet a light blue tank top then a violet flanel matching a long skirt with my sandals

-" Now wear it then I'll make up you later" She said  
-" I don't------" she cuts me off  
-" Better hurry up coz Jesse will be here any minute now" she said

I quickly changed and went outside to where Cat is. As I got there Cat already sets up a make up table and she sat me up facing a mirror then she started putting make up on me as she finished I looked at myself the make up is simple but beautiful

-" You look beautiful" Cat said  
-" Thank you" I replied  
-" Y'know you're lucky" she said  
-" why?" I asked  
-" coz you have a girlfriend that does things to make you happy" she answered  
-" Cat I know you're Ellie's Ex but---" she cuts me off  
-" Dina eventhough me and Ellie had a past believe me she trully loved you at that time" she said  
-" Thank you" I said  
-" No need y'know Ellie is also lucky to have you" she said

We talked for a bit when someone knocked Cat opened it revealing Jesse

-" Ready to go?" Jesse asked  
-" Yeah" Cat answered  
-" Come on then" Jesse said

As I walked out of my house fairy lights started to light up the road and the song "A THOUSAND YEARS" started playing the people around jackson started giving me my favorite tupe of flowers which are roses and praising me to how beautiful I am that night and as we are approaching the townhall I can see Ellie waiting at me towards the door the last three people to hand me roses are Joel, Tommy and Maria and as I approached Ellie gave me a tight hug and took the roses I received from the people and giving me a bouquet of roses then she whispered "YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL BABE" then we both went inside the townhall. As we got inside more lights are scattered along the walls and in the middle is a table for two with candles and wine glasses Ellie helped me sat down and after that she sat down infront of me two people served in the food and I got surprised for the food is my favorite I could see Ellie's reaction as I saw the food then she decided to ask me

-" Do you like it?" She asked  
-" Yeah I do" I answered  
-" That solves that c'mom let's eat" she said

We ate the food and while we're eating we talked about how Ellie prepared the whole date just for us to savor at this very moment hearing how Ellie did this just for me made me even more inlove with her Cat is right I'm sure am lucky to be with Ellie I decided to listen while Ellie tells me how she prepared this date when I stopped her

-" Thank you" I said  
-" Babe I just want to make you happy" she answered  
-" Still I know how hard it is to set this up without me knowing" I said  
-" It ain't that hard I got a lot of help" she replied  
-" Hey question when we got out of here are the people still outside?" I asked  
-" Of course not" she said and we both laughed   
-" Ok" I answered and laughed again

We finished eating then we talked for a minute then Ellie offered me to dance 

-" Can we dance?" She asked  
-" of course babe" I answered 

She went to my seat then helped me got out then we went to the dancefloor and positioned ourselves after that the song " THE ONLY EXCEPTION" started playing as we dance the thought of me and Ellie dancing again is breathtaking every second of it is worthwhile 

-" I love you" Ellie whispered in my ear  
-" I love you too" I replied hugging her closer

Ellie leaned in to kiss me and I kissed her back the rest of the night was magical but when the time comes to go home we both wanted to stay but we can't . Ellie walked me home and she carried all the flowers I received even the bouquet the rest of the walj was filled with laughter and love but when we got to my house sadness started to grow

-" Well it's time to say goodnight" I said  
-" Awww.......Do you really don't want me to stay for tonight" she said  
-" Nope I need alone time with this roses" I answered  
-" Ok......goodnight babe" she greeted  
-" Good night" I answered then closed the door

ELLIE'S POV

After Dina closes the door I quickly went home while walking I thought about Dina and how well I made her happy. I went home as I opened the door sileneced roamed so I went inside and saw Joel, Maria and Tommy sitting in the living room together with a stranger it's the first time I saw this man so I thought maybe he's our new jackson people. I quickly went to their position then Everyone looked at me worried and surprised then I saw the man smiling at me as I got closer I saw the man has one legged injured so he uses a cane for support I asked who is he but no one answered when suddenluly

-" Kiddo you need to know something" Joel said so I quickly sat next to him


	15. Chapter 14 - I know who killed your mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry Abby has to be a bad guy here

As I sat next to Joel I got a close look at the man he's around Joel's age and his legged has been impaled so that's why he uses a cane. I look at everyone and no one seemed to have an idea to start the conversation so I quickly started it 

-" So what do you guys wanna talk about?.........and who are you to be exact?" I asked  
-" Name's John" He answered letting out a weak smile  
-" Ok"   
-" You must be Ellie.....God look how grown you are when the last time I saw you you're just a baby" He said  
-" What do you mean?, Why do you know me?" I asked  
-" Kiddo.......John here worked beside your mother back in boston for several years after your mother died he tried looking for you as per your mother's wish but he didn't know where to start until he found a lead to where you live so he came here to Jackson" Joel explained

I looked at the man and the man looked at me and tears started flowing from his eyes until he spoke

-" I'm here to let you know who killed your mother" He said which confused me  
-" Who killed my mother?.....There must be a mistake Marlene said she died because she got bit" I said confused  
-" Fucking Marlene always a liar just to save herself" he uttered  
-" Are you sure you can handle this kiddo?" Joel asked  
-" Yes Joel" I answered  
-" I will tell you the whole truth from the start for I am there when your mother gave birth to you, I was there when she begged Marlene to see you and I was there when she died" He stated

Upon hearing that tears started falling from my eyes as I looked at the man

-" Tell it to me from the start to finish" I said clenching my hand into a fist as I looked directly at eyes of the man

I stared at John for a minute before he startes talking while looking at my clenched fists

-" When you were born Marlene adviced Anna to give you to Marlene and since your mom hated kids she easily fell for Marlene's trap one day when Marlene left with you Anna became weak she cried everynight holding the blanket where she first held you when you're born I can't do anything but just look at her" He said  
-" What happeneds next?" I asked  
-" Anna decided to find Marlene and when we did find her Marlene said that she sent you to a military school. Anna wanted to see you but Marlene stopped her she said FEDRA would kill Anna because she's also a firefly so Marlene suggested that Anna would just write you a letter which she did then we went back to our camp many years had passed when suddenly news started broadcasting about Marlenes death your mother became uneasyshe wanted to find you but we didn't know where to start and we didn't know how since FEDRA has been wiping out fireflies eversince then" He said in a shaking voice  
-" How come Marlene doesn't want me to see my mother?" I asked again  
-" Ellie......from the very start Marlene had a secret anger for your mother and she's best in hiding it and when Marlene knew about Anna giving birth she took this chance to do her plan" He said clenching one of his hand into a fist  
-" What plan?......Why is she angry at my mother? " I asked  
-" That's what I don't know........but let me continue the story......we decided to leave boston and travel with the remaining fireflies until we found seattle there while we're scavaging for supplies we got abducted by this so called WLF or washington liberation front or what they call themselves WOLVES......Isaac the leader of the WLF started to like your mother so he spared us and made us part of their group and that's when things started to take turns your mother immediately got one the highest rank in the group because of her persistance and smart tactics then one day our group got assigned to clear out an old abandon building but unfortunately me and your mother got seperated and I didn't think that's the last time I'll see her" He said and started crying  
-" What happened?" I asked  
-" When me and your mother got seperated I felt uneasy I felt something bad will happen so I looked for your mother and while I was looking for her I heard gunshots so I ran to see what it was and when I saw it I saw your mother coldlessly lying on the floor choking in her own blood then when I turned to see who shot her I couldn't believe what I saw it's a girl and what's worse she's with us and she's a former firefly" He stated  
-" What's her name?" I asked   
-" Her name was Abby immediately I went to your mother not caring if she'll kill me too but she didn't  
-" Why didn't she kill you?" I asked  
-" so she has someone to blame......she just shot me in my knees then ran off after she did that I went beside your mother all I can hear her say is your name and she told me to find you" He said  
-" What happened?" I asked  
-" When we got back Abby immediately spoke to Isaac before I can turns out Abby accused me for killing Anna so before Isaac could kill me I escaped and by that I fulfilled your mothers last wish" He said  
-" What does she had to do with this?" Joel said looking at John then back to me  
-" I just want to fulfill my promise to my friend" He said  
-" What does she look like and why did abby killed my mother?, Why does she need to do that to her?" I asked 

John Immediately got his backpack and got a picture of him, Abby and my mom. Abby has a french braid I could tell.... I examined the picture and my mom caught my attention she's bautiful we both have the same eye color and hair our face really looked alike and eventhough I didn't see her fight I could tell she's a badass just by looking at the picture then as I examined the picture John spoke

-" Abby had a burning hatred towards your mother eversince the WLF abducted us until Anna became one of the superiors of the group" He said

Silenced roamed over until John spoke again

-"Y'know you really looked like your mother" He said smiling  
-" I know" I replied letting out a small sigh  
-" Well it's getting pretty late......John we got one extra house in here do you want to stay?" Tommy asked  
-" Sure since I don't have anymore place to go" John replied  
-" We'll take you there c'mon" Maria said

Tommy, Maria and John left leaving me and Joel alone silence immediately creeped over as the three left as I cried as I was looking at my mothers picture and anger as I saw Abby

-" Kiddo-----" I cut Joels sentence off  
-" I want to kill her" I said  
-" It's not how you wanna do it kiddo" Joel said  
-" Then what Joel?" I asked at him shouting  
-" let's just deal this tomorrow you need rest" Joel said  
-" No Joel......How the fuck am I gonna rest if I know my mom died because of her" I said pointing at Abby in the picture  
-" look kiddo we need to think this through" Joel said  
-" Because of her I lost the chance to be with my mom" I said  
-"Ellie-----" I cut off Joels sentence  
-" I need to think......I'll go to Dina's house tonight to think.... I don't want to stay here after what happened" I said  
-" Sure thing kiddo....let's talk about this tomorrow ok?" He said  
-" Ok" I said and walked towards the door still holding my mothers picture 

As I walked over to Dina's house I looked at the picture once more and I looked at my mom and how she smiles but sadness is seen in her eyes " MOM IF YOU'RE HEARING THIS I WILL KILL HER FOR YOU" I said to myself " SORRY JOEL BUT I'M COMING AFTER HER" I said a few minutes of walking I already got to Dina's house but as I came closer I started cryuing again I tried to clear up my eyes before I knock but as Dina opened the door tears continuously began to flow off my eyes as Dina hugged me


	16. Chapter 15 - You go I go

DINA'S POV

As I heard a knock on the door I quickly opened it only to find Ellie crying I immediately hugged her as soon as I saw her then I let her in and we sat down in the living roo

-" What's wrong Ellie?" I asked 

She didn'r respond to what I asked thus she kept staring at the picture she's holding the picture is consist of a man, a woman on the right and another woman in the middle as I got a closer look at the picture I saw the woman in the middle looked so similar to Ellie "COULD THIS BE HER MOTHER?" I asked myself

-" I want to kill her" she said pointing at the woman in the right  
-" Why?" I asked   
-" She killed my mother" she answered pointing at the woman in the middle my guess was right It's Ellie's mother  
-" Can you please tell me what's going on?" I asked her

Ellie began to tell me the whole story as I listen she started crying so I comforted her

-" So what's your plan?" I asked  
-" I'm leaving right now I'll sneak in the stables and get shimmer then I'll go to seattle" she said  
-" Alone?" I asked  
-" Yeah" she answered  
-" Did you atleast tell Joel about this?" I asked again  
-" No I don't bother I know he won't budge" she answered  
-" Then I'll come with you" I said  
-" What?......Dina----" I cut her off  
-" I won't let you go by yourself I want to help you" I said  
-" Dina I don't want you to get hurt" she said  
-" Ellie I don't want to just sit here balling my eyes out waiting for you" I said  
-" Ok" she replied  
-" I'll just go and change" I said  
-" Ok let me just get my backpack" she said

I quickly went upstairs and changed as I change I texted Joel to know what Ellie's plan is. I did this not to betray Ellie but for Joel to know he didn't answer so I assumed that he's sleeping I went back downstairs to see Ellie already has her backpack ready

-" Let's go" I said  
-" Wait turn off your phone we're leaving our phones here " she said  
-" Ok" I said

I immediately turned off my phone and gave it to her she hid our phones behind my TV

-" Ok that's that c'mon " she said

Before leaving she left a note outside the door and we started to sneak in the stables

-" Are you sure you wanna go?" She asked me  
-" Yes" I answered  
-" This makes getting to seattle harder" she said  
-" then it's gonna be harder" I replied  
-" I just want to make you feel like you don't need to come" she said  
-" Ellie.....You go I go end of story" I said and she nodded

We got to the stables and got our horses then we went to the gates lucky for us there is no guard so we immediately got out and gallopped our way to Seattle

JOEL'S POV 

I got woken up by a bad dream so I quickly got up and checked my phone to see that I got one message from Dina I opened it to expect that she's just gonna tell me that Ellie will stay in for the night but I'm wrong it's not that Dina messaged me that she and Ellie had snuck out of Jackson and they're going after Abby I quickly called Tommy and Maria and I quickly went to Dina's house hoping that they're still there but all I got is a note from Ellie saying she's sorry but she needs to get revenge for her mother. Tommy quickly went to the stables but it's too late Ellie and Dina took their horses and left I didn't know what to do so I quickly got my backpack and asked Tommy to let me out with my horse

-" Joel" Tommy said  
-" Goddammit Tommy I need to go after her" I said  
-" Joel it's dangerous" Tommy replied  
-" Tommy let me out with my goddamn horse" I said

Tommy did as I say and let me out with my horse he wanted to come with me but I asked him to stay just incase Ellie comes back I rode my horse and galloped out of Jackson " BABY GIRL WHEREVER YOU ARE I'M GONNA FIND YOU" I said to myself and continued running the horse. As I galloped the horse I heard another horse following me so I stopped and thought It was Tommy but it turns out to be Jesse I stopped him for coming along but he insisted knowing that I can't stop him anymore I tagged him along and together we went to Seattle to go after Ellie and Dina.


	17. Chapter 16 - Welcome to Seattle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seattle Day 1 obviously have fun

ELLIE'S POV

After many weeks of horseback riding me and Dina finally got to Seattle as we got there I immediately looted a trailer and found an old tourist map we headed further into Seattle until we got to the gate

-" Tresspassers killed on sight.......Is this the QZ?" Dina asked  
-" Yeah this is it" I answered

We looked around to see if we can get through but unfortunately we had to seperate I immediately found codes to the gates scattered around the QZ then I found the generator and used it to open the main gate as the gates opened Dina together with our horses came in just in time when the gate crashes down causing a loud noise 

-" let's get out of here that crash was pretty loud" Dina said

I quickly got on to my horse and so as Dina and we quickly rode off

-" So what did you find back there?" Dina asked  
-" Few codes for the gates then a note saying there's a WLF base in this some called Serevena base " I answered  
-" Serevena " Dina uttered

As we jumped off a barbwired fence I quickly noticed a building

-" Oh shit look" I said pointing at tge building that say's Serevena hotel on top  
-" Guess that's where the base is" Dina said

I quickly got off the horse and went to the generator I made it start but it won't budge

-" The generator's outta gas" I said  
-" Now how'd we gonna get pass this uhmm FUCK FEDRA GATE" She said making me smile  
-" Very creative" I commented  
-" Yeah" she responds  
-" Oh shit!" I said  
-" What?" Dina asked   
-" The note also says that there is gas at the courthouse garage and the dome" I said

We immediately rode back to our horses and we went to the open world of Seattle

-" So where are we exactly?" I asked getting the map put then showing it to Dina  
-" lemme see" she said moving her horse close to me  
-" Pretty sure we're here" she said pointing our location at the map  
-" Cool thanks I'll mark it up as we go" I said  
-" Ok" Dina replied

We roamed the open world of Seattle until Dina notices a bank 

-" Hey Ellie it's a bank" she said pointing at the sign  
-" Do you wanna check it out?" I asked  
-" Your call" she answered

I got off the horse and went inside Dina followed from behind we explored the outside ruins then went inside as we got inside I saw clickers and runners

-" Hey there are three clickers and two runners do you wanna bail on this?" I asked Dina  
-" Your call" she answered

As I am curious about what I'm gonna get in the bank we fought off the infected luckily we cleared it all we went inside and saw bodies and skeletons to which it seemed to be robbers then something caught my attention a shotgun I quickly got it then looked until I found a combinations for the vault then I went ahead and opened it as we searched the vault I found a ring that says SIC PARVIS MAGNA on it it seems to be antique I immediately hid it to my flanels pocket using a crumpled paper we decided to leave the bank when we came upon infected again but we cleared it all as we got out I asked Dina what she'll do in all tjose money if it's a pre apocalyptic world.

-" Hey if it's a pre apocalyptic world what would you do with all those money?" I asked  
-" Buy a farmhouse" she answered  
-" But you can get a farmhouse now" I said  
-" What about you?" She asked  
-" Buy a space shuttle" I immediately answered  
-" Oh right your astronaut thing" she said  
-" Hey it more expensive than a farmhouse" I said  
-" Ok" she replied then we rode off  
-" So what're we gonna do in the farmhouse raise sheeps or milk cows?" I asked  
-" Are you making fun of me?" She asked  
-" No.......It's actually kinda nice" I said  
-" Really?!" She asked  
-" Yeah" I said

We rode the outskirta of Seattle once more until Dina found a Dome like structure

-" Hey Ellie I think I found the Dome" she said  
-" Where?" I asked  
-" That building look it has a dome on top of it" She answered pointing at the dome  
-" Let's check it out" I said

We walked in and checked

-" Ration Distribution center" Dina said reading the sign  
-" In boston we'd line up in blocks.....the food doesn't even taste that nice" I said

As we travelled the outside of the Dome we found a locked gate I pushed it and told Dina to squezze through then she helped me get in as we got in Dina found 2 runners so we quickly crouched down at the tall grass and stealth killed the two runners we then moved on to the pther side pf the fence and found more infected but we are able to kill them all as we cleared them I saw a scaffolding that leads to the inside of the dome so I quickly went in while Dina followed me

-" Hey Ellie this place is a synagouge " she said upon entering  
-" How can you tell?" I asked  
-" One there are memorah decorations on the wall it's a jewish thing and second I didn't burst into flames just now" she said  
-" Burst into flames?" I asked  
-" It's just a dumb joke" she said  
-" Oh unlike your other ones" I said sarcasticly  
-" You shut it" she replied

As I explore the building I found a door leading to the gas tank so I quickly went tk it and grab the pile of boxes that is filed on a wheelie to get across it as I went inside I found a gas cannister and checked it but it didn't have has I checked the gas can also but it has no gas

-" Fuck no gas" I said  
-" Hey language house of worship here" she said  
-" Hey no gas" I said out loud  
-" That sucks what do we do now?" She asked  
-" let's try our luck at the courthouse garage" I answered  
-" Ok" she replied

Dina opened up the gate which leads outside the center of the building and I quickly got the cart pf boxes out and aligned it to the scaffolding that leads to the second floor of the building as I got there I found a rope and swung my wau on to the other floor then Dina followed me as I got there I found a calendar that seems to be odd

-" 5774......Are we in the future?" I asked  
-" No doofus that's a hebrew calendar" Dina answered  
-" Ok" I replied

We got out of the building then went back to our horses we once again explored the outskirts of Seattle until I found a music shop

-" Valiant music shop" I said as I quickly got off the horse  
-" Man imagine this place when everything was intact" I said 

We explored the first floor then Dina went to the second floor

-" They got a bunch of records here look the sleek habit" she said  
-" The SICK habit" I corrected  
-" Close enough" she replied  
-" Ok me and Joel only listen to it like a hundred times together" I said  
-" I was only listening to it cause I thought you were cute" She replied

I explored the second floor and found a room with a guitar case as I opened it I saw a intact guitar I quickly grabbed it then I tuned it as I strummed the guitar and played the chords that's consist of Joel's song that song reminded me of my mother

-" If I ever were to lose you" I sung but didn't continue  
-" What's that?" Dina asked  
-" Nothing" I answered  
-" Well nothing sure sounds nice" She replied  
-" Remember the night by the bonfire?" I asked  
-" Yeah" she answered

I started strumming the guitar again as I sung the song "TAKE ON ME" 

Talking away  
I don't know what  
I'm to say I'll say it anyway  
Today's another day to find you  
Shying away  
I'll be coming for your love ok  
Take on me  
Take me on  
I'll be gone  
In a day or two  
Needless to say  
I'm odds and ends   
But I'll be stumbling away  
Slowly learning that life is ok  
Say after me  
It's no better to be safe than sorry  
Take on me  
Take me on  
I'll be gone  
In a day or two  
In a day or two

As I finished singing me and Dina shared a brief moment to have eye contact

-" You should've kissed me then" she said  
-" I wanted to" I said  
-" Me too" she replied  
-" Alright we better find that gas" I said putting the guitar aside

We went back to the first floor as I look for supplies then I saw Dina checking out the drums

-" Yo check this out" she said then started hitting the drums  
-" Wow that was an interesting beat" I said after she played  
-" Excuse me I'm a natural.....admit it" she said  
-" I love you" I said  
-" Nevermind we're starting a band" she said  
-" Ok how about you be my groupie?" I asked  
-" Your what?" She asked back  
-" Ok bands have this hardcore fans that would just follow them around" I answered   
-" Isn't that what I'm already doing?" She asked again  
-" I guess so" I answered

We travelled once more to find the courthouse and after a while of scavaging and travelling we found the courthouse

-" Ellie I think I found the courthouse" Dina said  
-" Where?" I asked  
-" On that buildinf that says courthouse" she answered  
-" Nice work detective" I said

We went in the courthouse we fpught off infected that lurks in the building and quickly went in to the courthouse garage then we got attacked by a pack of infected luckily we are abled to kill every one of them I quickly went ahead on the gas tank and pulled put the gas cannister out of mt backpack and put it at the mouth pf the gas tank as I opened it gas started to pour out

-" And we got gasoline" I said smiling  
-" Our lucks changing now let's go back to that FUCK FEDRA GATE" Dina said

We went to the closeddoors of the garage as I opened it Dina held the gate so I went ahead ang got out then I helped her got out as well 

-" Good job babe" I said  
-" Thanks" she said  
-" Ok let's go back to that gate" I said

We went back to the horses and got back to where we started as we got closer I felt nervous

-" Well that was an adventure" Dina said  
-" But we haven't seen one of them yet" I said  
-" Hey it's a big city" she replied

We reached the gate and I went to put in the gas

-" I'll go start the generator you go open the gate" Dina said  
-" Just bear in mind these generator are old so it may take you a few tries too----------" I wasn't able to finish my sentence because Dina already started the generator  
-" What did you say?" She asked  
-" Nothing" I answered

As soon as the gate opened Dina let the horses in then we went to the SEREVENA HOTEL and started exploring the area

-" Hmmm no welcoming committee" Dina said  
-" Maybe they're just waiting" I said

We rode off and looked for a way in the hotel when suddenly an infevted jumped over the fence

-" look an infected just jumped over the fence" Dina said  
-" Atleast we know where to go in" I said  
-" Isn't wierd we should've heard gunshots by now" She replied  
-" Yeah" I said

We went in to the hotel and killed all the infected

-" Ellie all these bodies are freshly killed" Dina said inspecting the bodies  
-" I know let's just keep looking" I said

We raided the building we went to different rooms then suddenly we found a room with a person sitting up but dead

-" Jeez what happened here?" I asked  
-" There's another one over her" Dina said

I looked at the two dead bodies then I noticed that this is familiar

-" They are being used against each other" I said  
-" What?" Dina asked  
-" Joel told me about this.....You asked this guy a question" I started pointing at thhe dead body on the floor  
-" But you don't make him say it you make him write it down" I added  
-" Then you ask this guy" I said pointing at the guy who's sitting  
-" And if the facts match they're telling the truth.....and if not" I said not wanting to finish what I've said  
-" You fuck them up" Dina said finishing my sentence  
-" Yeah" I replied  
-" Atleast we got a code" I added  
-" Hey we cam go through here" Dina said leading the way  
-" Ok" I said following her

We walked back to the horses and went to the gate this time Dina puts on the code while I powered up the generator

-" Question where does this take us?" Dina asked  
-" I don't know but let's just search" I answered  
-" I think we should set up camp" Dina suggested  
-" Yeah sure" I answered  
-" Something high up so we can scope out the area" Dina added  
-" Sure" I said  
-" I still have does almond pieces left if you're hungry" Dina said  
-" I'm fine" I answered  
-" You should eat something.......Oh my god" She said making me stop at my tracks  
-" What?" I asked  
-" I sounded like my mom just now" she answered  
-" I'm fine trust me" I said

We jumped over a barbwired fence then it exploded causingme and Dina to fell down from the horses then I saw Dina fell from the side and nowhere to be seen I tried calling put her name but there's no response I looked over to our horses then the man shot them letting them die I crawled towards my rifle but as spon as I got to my gun and pointed it at him he immediately got a grip at my gun and hitted me in my face causing me to get out of conciousness. I woke up to a man petting my cheek as I look up he has a scar on his face

-" Hmm...why do you seem so familiar?" The guy with a scar asked  
-" Why don't you ask the guy who has a bitch scar across his face" I said  
-" Hmm really funny" He said holding my chin up to let me face him  
-" Who are you?" He asked once again  
-" Fuck you" I answered

He pointed me my switchblade and was about to kill me when suddenly the man who killed our horses came in

-" Jordan what're you doing here you're supposed to go out looking for the other one?" The guy asked  
-" Mike look at her does she seems familiar to you?" Jordan asked  
-" You're right she kinda looks like Anna" Mike said

Hearing my mothers name made me wanna cry but anger enters in

-" let me go" I said but no one listened  
-" Yeah you're right let's bring her to Isaac let's figure our what she wants" Jordan said  
-" Well I just got a radio from Isaac.....and he orders to kill all tresspassers" Mike said

Jordan pulled Mike's gun down they argued for a minute then I saw someone on the roof it's Dina ......suddenly the window broke because of the shot Dina blow to kill Mike. Jordan got shocked but was able to shoot back at Dina who fell because the glass she's standing at broke also causing her to fall down the ground hard. Jordan looked at Mike and at Dina who's recovering from the fall then he looked at me

-" You shouldn't have come here" He said

Jordan quickly grabbed Dina and started choking her I immediately looked for something I could use to get out then I found a piece of glass and immediately grabbed it and immediately cut the rope as the rope is cut I immediately grabbedy my switchblade and ran towards Jordan and as I stabbed his throat he immediately died after he fell down I immediately looted him and found a picture of a woman and a note I quickly read the note

-" Is there a TV station at that map?" I asked Dina  
-" I don't fucking know come on Ellie" Dina answered

I quickly grabbed mu bag and my rifle then the two WLF went in we faught ofd all the enemy and eventually got out in one piece we went in to another building to take a small break and create a new plan as we got a building to stay for a while then I showed Dina the picture and the note I got from Jordan

-" Who is she?" Dina asked as I handed her the picture and the note  
-" I don't know but read the letter" I said  
-" Jordan, I saac assigned as another two weeks at the TV station scars spotted on the area here's something to hold you over..Leah" She reads  
-" Here's the T V station" I said pointing at the map  
-" Ok so what's the plan?" She asked  
-" We find her then hopefully we'll get her to talk to where Abby is" I said  
-" So it's around this tall buildings" Dina said looking around  
-" There" She said pointing at the tall buildings ahead of us  
-" Ok let's go" I said  
-" Ok" she said

We got off the building and started making our way to the TV station

-" Are you ok?" Dina asked  
-" Yeah.....Thanks for the save by the way" I said  
-" Ofcourse" she replied  
-" How many WLF did you see?" I asked  
-" Many" she answered

We travelled once more to Seattle and scavage the buildings we can comw into

-" What will I do without you" I said  
-" look at you" she said  
-" I would never go this far without you.....I'm glad you're here" I said  
-" I'm glad I'm here too" she replied

We are having that conversation when suddenly a clicker came in thwn exploded resulting a big explosion

-" What was that?" Dina asked  
-" It ran into an explosive traps" I answered  
-" What?" She asked again  
-" Explosive traps watch your step" J said

We are able to go through the traps and succesfully got through we're travelling towards the TV station when we saw a graffitti of a woman that says " FEEL HER LOVE" 

-" What do you think this is?" I asked Dina  
-" Someone who wants us to feel her love" Dina answered

We travelled again and made it to the TV station

-" So what's your plan when we get to Leah?" Dina asked  
-" I don't know maybe kidnap her then make her talk to where Abby is " I answered  
-" Sounds like a plan" Dina answered

We went inside the TV station but we encountered nobody all we saw was freshly gutted people lying dead some are hanging on the roof but we didn't pay much attention and continued our way to finding Leah but all we saw was her dead body lying cold on the ground with a bunch of arrows shot through her

-" There she is.....Leah" I said  
-" Guess the universe really wanted her dead huh" Dina said  
-" Yeah" I replied

Dina started looting Leah's dead body but there's nothing as I looked around I saw a bag so I looted it then I found a couple of pictures so I quickly went to Dina who's checking out the radio

-" Dina look it's their squad" I said   
-" look that's your mother right?" She asked  
-" Yeah" I said   
-" This is Abby....she's the one who killed my mom" I said  
-" Two down right?" She asked  
-" Yeah two down" I answered

As we are about to go out the building more WLF soldiers came and started scputing the area so Dina and I went full on stealth mode but as we did they still saw us and they started shooting. As they started shooting we started runninh to.plaves to hide and as we found a place that they wouldn't suspect we hid there when suddenly someone touched me and as I went to look who it is I was shocked to see a little girl with a wound on her stomach

-" Shhhh.......If you guys want to het out of here follow me" The little girl said

Knowing that we don't have any choice we followed the little girl outside the TV station but as we are about to get out more WLF solduers rushed in and saw us then shooting us again so we all started running

-" This way" the little girl shouted 

We ran to where she is and closed the door blocking it with a vending machine as we are able to take a breather I asked the little girl abput her name

-" Name's Thony" she answered  
-" Nice to meet you Thony" Dina said  
-" We need to keep moving and find a safe place for you so we can treat your wound" I said  
-" Yeah sure but there are spores up ahead so masks on" Thony said

We quickly snuck in our way to an old subway station but it's filled with infected and WLF soldiers who's trying to find us I quickly got the bottle and threw it causing the infected and the WLF to fight each other as they fight we snuck past yhem as we got out to an underground subway and made our way out to where we can see light as we're getting out a train fell down causing me to fall down with it as I fell a runner attacked me but Dina was able to save me

-" Ellie your mask" Dina said

As I looked down my mask I realized it was broken

-" Oh my god" Thony said  
-" Here we can share mine" Dina said taking off her mask  
-" No don't take it off" I said as I took off my mask  
-" Ellie no" Dina said  
-" Dina it's ok I'm Immune I'm not caughing do you see" I said

In shocked Dina didn't answer then the infected rushed in

-" Shit Dina, Thony can y'all run" I said  
-" Yes" The two replied  
-" Then let's fucking go" I said

We started running and gladly we're able to get out in one piece I looked around to see if we can find a place to stay until.I fpund a theater just across the road

-" Hey how about we rest in that theater?" I asked  
-" That's fucking good" Dina answered

I immediately carried Thony as I felt she can't walk anymore because of the pain in her side we immediately went inside and I quickly put a chair on the handle to make aure no one come's in as I've done that I looked at Thony and Dina then I came over to them

-" Do you mind telling me what's going on with you?" I asked Dina  
-" What's going on with me......Ellie I just saw breath spores" Dina answered  
-" Yeah no shit" Thony added  
-" Dina I wanted to tell you about it but it's true I'm Immune" I said  
-" You're immune come on" she said  
-" Unbelievable" Thony added  
-" You shut it" I said pointing at Thony who's flinching as Dina puts alcohol on her wound cleaning it  
-" Ok" she said  
-" I was bitten a long time ago-----" Dina cuts me off  
-" The fuck are you saying" she said not facing me  
-" I was bitten and nothing happened" I said  
-" The chemical burn" Dina said facing my wrist to where the burn is located  
-" Maria, Tommy and Joel are the only one's who knows and now you two know" I said looking at her as she continue's treating Thony's wound  
-" I can't get you infected if that's what you're worried about......I can't make you immune either" I said as she put's a bandage on Thony's wound but didn't answer  
-" We have to go" I said as she finishes treating Thony's wound  
-" Thank you for helping us Thony but we gotta go" I said grabbing Dina's hand but she took it away  
-" Ellie I ain't leaving Thony here alone look at her she needs our help" Dina said  
-" What?" I said  
-" let's bring her with us" Dina said  
-" Are you fucking kidding me she's no help" I said  
-" Ellie she just helped us got out of that TV station" Dina said defemding Thony  
-" Yeah and I'm thankful for that but she's not gonna help the rest of the way" I said  
-" Ellie she's not gonna be a burden" Dina said  
-" Oh yeah but what's heppening now you're making it seemed like you two are now a burden" I said

We three got ahocked to what I said so I backed off

-" I'm going to make sure this place is secure you two just rest" I said then got off

I immediately explored the theater and found a radio I went on the rooftop to power up the generator then went to the radio but It didn't work so I hitted it hard revealing a key underneath it. I explored more then opened the locked room which revealed the cinema in the cinema I found and intact guitar I took it then I sat down at one of the seats at the cinema and started tuning the guitar to the song Joel sang to me

-" If I ever were to lose you.....I'll surely lose my self" I sung but didn't continue

I rested my head at the guitar then I thought about my mom and what will be her reaction when she finds out that I play guitar I smiled then put the guitar beside me I sat comfortably to where I am sitting then slowly fell asleep


	18. Chapter 17 - Hillcrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seattle Day 2 "DO YOU THINK I'LL LET YOU DO THIS ON YOUR OWN"

I got woken up to a radio static that came from where the radio is placed. I quickly got up and went to where I left Dina and Thony as I got there I saw Thony sleeping but Dina isn't there anymore. I quickly went to where the radio is and there I found Dina tuning the radio

-" Hey" Dina greeted as I came in the room  
-" Hey" I replied  
-" How'd you fixed it?" I asked  
-" It was a loose connection......antenna" she answered  
-" Hmm" I replied  
-" They found our mess at the school" she said  
-" Good" I replied

As we're talking the radio started picking up signals and the person who's talking are saying numbers

-" So the numbers are location......the TV station we were at that's six there's a lot of chatter at Two so I'm figuring that's their home base" Dina explained  
-" Any news about Abby?" I asked  
-" No but this guy Owen he went AWOL" Dina asnwered  
-" Ok" I replied

As I said that sipence quickly drove by then I decided to break it

-" look last night was..........stupid" I said

She placed her hand on my knee and turned her head to face me

-" Yeah" she said  
-" Thony.......she's a big help to us" I said  
-" I know" she replied  
-" Well it's about time you two are together again" Thony said making us surprised

As Thony got close to us I saw her holding her side

-" C'mere" I said  
-" Sure" she replied  
-" How old are you to be exactly?" I asked  
-" I'm........four" she answered  
-" You're only four and yet you're wondering all over Seattle by yourself what happened? Where are your parents?" Dina asked  
-" There's a story for that you see my mom almost kulled me yesterday but I was able to escape but as I escaped she was able to shot me at my side that's why I have this wound" Thony said  
-" Is your mom a WLF?" I aksed  
-" Yes.........that's why I wanted to escape because my mom doesn't want to escape with me she said if I do that she'll kill me" Thony said  
-" Hmm" Dina and I both replied  
-" You two saved me back there" Thony said  
-" You saved us too" Dina replied  
-" Well I'm not that old and I'm not that young to understand what's happening between you two" Thony said  
-" What do you mean?" I asked  
-" Well based on how you two are talking earlier I'm sure you two are more than friends am I right?" Thony asked  
-" Yeah" Dina answered  
-" Y'know I could use some new parents" Thony said  
-" You mean you want me and Dina to be your parents" I said  
-" Yeah you two I can tell can be great parents" Thony answered making us all laugh  
-" Yeah sure thing kiddo you can" I answered

As we're talking the radio started working 

-" Romeo you're requested at site 14" a woman said  
-" How many scars?" A man asked  
-" Negative on scares....Two male tresspassers armed over" the woman answered

-" Two male tresspasser who could that be?" Dina asked  
-" I don't know but it might be worth saving them" I said  
-" Let's go" Thony said  
-" Where's 14?" I asked Dina  
-" I'm not a 100% sure" she said  
-" Well then guess" I said  
-" If twelves all the way over here then maybe it's somewhere over here" She said pointing on the map  
-" Hillcrest....ok" I said then we got ready

We went to the door when suddenly Thony grunted loudly as she held her side

-" Hey Thony you ok?" I asked  
-" I ain't actually" She answered  
-" Dina you should take care of her I'll go get them" I said  
-" Ok" Dina replied  
-" You keeo tracking them ok" I said  
-" Yeah sure ok" Dina replied

I'm about to go out when Dina stopoed me

-" Ellie wait" she said

She went towards me taking off her Hamsa bracelet then putting it on my wrist

-" It's for goodluck" she said  
-" I don't believe in luck" I said  
-" I do" she said

We both let put a smile on our faces then Dina and I shared a kiss then I took off . I immediately went to hillcrest I started scavaging the buildings until I camr upin the group of the WLF soldiers I killed every single one of them and was able to pass through I rushed past towards a wrecked house when suddenly someone grabved me from my back and covered my mouth as the coast is clear the man removed his hand and I turned around and who I saw surprised me  
As I turned around I was shocked to see Joel and Jesse together

-"What're you doing here?" I asked  
-" Do you think I'll let you do this on your own" Joel said

Me and Joel hugged tightly when Jesse interrupted

-" Where's Dina?" He asked  
-" She's fine" I answered  
-" Ok" He replied  
-" What's the plan?" I asked  
-" Look....that's the plan" Joel answered pointing at one of the WLF's cars  
-" That's the plan" Jesse said looking at me as I looked at him

We quickly stealth killed the WLF then immediately got in the car . Joel start3d the car while me and Jesse shot the enemies we drove our way out of there but the WLF kept catching up on us I shot the driver on the vehicle that's catching up on us causing them to crashwhich called the infected to rush in and join the fight we are able to get out then suddenly the car crashed to the river causing it to sink fast we immediately swimmed our way out thenbwe decided to go back to the theater. As we got there I quickly knocked on the door then after seconds of waiting I heard footsteps on the other side then Dina opened the Door and hugged me instantly as soon as she saw Joel and Jesse she hugged them too as we went inside I saw Thony comfortably sitting still holdinh her side. Dina and Thony took care of Joel and Jesse until the two fell asleep because of tiredness. I was patching myself up on the radio room when Dina came in

-" Hey let me do that" she said grabbing the stitches and continuing what I started  
-"I'm glad I found them" I said looking at her while she stitched my wound  
-" Hmm-mm" Dina replied as a sign of agreeing  
-" How's Thony?" I asked  
-" She's doing fine but sometimes having trouble about her side" she answered  
-" Any news?" I asked as Dina finishes stitching my wound  
-" Actually yeah" She answered  
-" Abby?" I asked.  
-" No....this girl...Nora.........she's out at the hospital....taking out supplies" she answered  
-" Great" I said as I got my backpack and got ready to leave  
-" Wait you're leaving now" she said  
-" We got a lead" I said  
-" Atleast wait for Joel and Jesse to rest up" she said  
-" She could be gone by then" I said then looked at Dina who seemed to be worried  
-" What?" I asked  
-" Nothing" she answered  
-" Good........Now can you help me with the door please" I replied  
-" Ok" she said

She helped me to the door and as I got out I quickly left

I quickly got to the hospital but the way to go there wasn't easy as I stumble upon stalkers but luckily I was able to pass through I went to the underground part of the hospital as I swimmed I found a girl playing a ps vita she can't hear me because of her earphones so I quickly grabbed her

-" Whoa easy" she said  
-" Where's Nora?" I asked  
-" She's clearing up the upper floors" she answered quickly

As she answered she quickly tried to stabbed me with her knife but I was quuck to hold it then I stabbed her at her throat

-" That was dumb" I saidbto myself and trailed off

As I reached the main floor of the hospital I saw more WLF carrying supplies I was able to kill all of them so I snuck past thw hospital to get to the upper floor ans crawled over the vents unluckily I fell from the vent then I found a room I quietly opened it and saw Nora

-" Put your hands up so I can see them" I said surprising Nora  
-" Where's Abby?" I asked  
-" What do you want from her?" She asked  
-" look at me fucking look at me do you remember someone just by looking at me?" I asked her angrily  
-" Anna" she said  
-" Yeah that's fucking right your friend killed my mother" I said  
-" If you shoot me soldiers will come over" she threatened me  
-" It's ok since you'll be dead anyway" I answer  
-" Your fucking mother is an asshole that bitch got what she deserves" she answered

As she said that I quickly charged her but she threw medical supplies at me and ran afterwards to call for help I chased after her until I caught her I grabbed her in time the WLF soldiers came in

-" Stop you have no wherw to go" one of the soldiers said

As I looked down the hole at my back I saw sporws without thinking I let us fall on to the hole Nora rab before I could get up she started coughing the WLF soldiers came down with masks I was able to lure the infected to them resulting them to die then I go after Nora when I saw her she's sitting and couhing badly she tried to hit me with a pole but I dodged it and hold the pole and hit her with it

-" Where's Abby?" I asked her  
-" You're breathing spores.....you're her?" She asked  
-" You're a firefly?" I asked ger back  
-" There are no fireflies anymore" she answered  
-" Where's Abby?" I asked her again  
-" I'm fucking dead anyway why would I tell you" she said  
-" Because I can make it quick or I can make it so much worse" I answered kneeling infront of her  
-" Your mother is an asshole she doesn't deserve to be a leader" she said  
-" Where's Abby?" I asked her once more  
-" I'm not giving up my friend" she answered

I felt anger rushed through me then darkness devoured me. I started hitting Nora again and again until her blood spills all over me I hitted her again, again and again until she told me where Abby is hiding then as shw said that I hitted her again this time resulting her to die after makingnsure she's dead I got out of the hospital numbless and never gave shit about my sorroundings then I found myself at the doorsteps of the theater as I looked at my hand it started shaking intensely so I clenched it and formed it into a fist then knocked at the door

-" It's me" I said with a shaking and trembling voice

Dina quickly opened the door and hugged me again just lije what she did last time as I came in Joel hugged me also and so as Thony

-" Kiddo don't just run away like that" Joel said but I didn't reply  
-" Christ is that your blood?" Jesse asked but I didn't answer

I quickly took the map and pointed to where Abby is hiding

-" She's hiding out in this aquarium" I said my voice still trembling  
-" Ok" Dina replied taking the map on my hands then handling it to Joel  
-" let's get you cleaned up" she said

I followed Dina to the theaters dressing room I quickly took off my flanel and backpack and sat at the makeshift bed in the room Dina excused herself and went out to find stitches, rags and new clothes for me to clean me up while she's gone images of Nora started appearing on my memory Images of her blood spilling over me and how she died as I thought about that an Image of my mom came in" WHAT IF SHE SEES ME LIKE THIS WILL SHE BE PROUD OF ME" I said to myself as I saw Dina came in with rags, stitches and new clithes 

-" Arms up" she commanded

I quickly turned my arms up and she started helping me took of my shirt to reveal a big wound at my back that's caused by falling on that hole at the hospital as soon as my shirt got taken off Dina started cleaning the wound while I still am recovering to the trauma I had from what I did as I am still out of my thoughts I was able to speak

-" I made her talk" I said my voice still trembling

As I said that I wanted to cover my face with my hands but as I saw the blood images of Nora started coming in again then Dina hugged me from behind

-" Hey it's alright" she said 

As she said that I thought the death of Nora again then I thought what if the same thing happeneds to Dina, Joel, Jesse, Thony or even Maria and Tommy I can't accept that I would lose myself and my fear will become true I would end up alone

-" I don't want to lose you" I said holding Dina's arm that's wrapped around my neck

Dina hugged me more tightly and started rocking me back and forth then placed her lips on my ear she whispered

-" Good" She whispered

As she said that she kissed my wound and hugged me tightlt swaying me back and forth. As soon as Dina threated my wounds I fell asleep as I slept pictures of my mom appeared I dreamt how happy she is and she told me in my dreams that she is proud of what I become and when I asked her if she's happy of what I'm doing for her she sadly looked at me and disappeared by the time she disappeared I woke up in an empty room and as I looked around nobody's there.


	19. Chapter 18 - Road to the aquarium

ELLIE'S POV

I quickly sat up and took the clean white T-shirt and my flanel on and looked for my backpack and as I saw it I put it on. I went outside to look for Joel, Dina, Jesse and Thony I called out for them and no one responded as I called them I went to the cinema but they're not there so I went outside the cinema and there I found them. As I got out I saw Thony uncomfortably lying in the bed crying while holding her side I saw Dina holding Thony's head caressing it as Jesse puts a clean rag on top of her wound, Joel on the other hand watched what's happening and while he's watching he saw me then walked away to what's happening infront of him signalling me to come after him before I followed Joel I went towards Thony and let out a small smile and assuring her that she will be fine. After that I followed Joel on the inside balcony od the theater there I saw him resting joth his arms on the railings of the balcony I walked beside him and copied his stance

-" Thony's having trouble with her side last night" He stated  
-" You should've woken me up so I could help" I said  
-" No kiddo I knew you needed rest after what happened so I didn't woke you up" He said tilting his head to face me  
-" Yeah" I said then let out a sigh  
-" Where'd you get her?" Joel asked tilting his head down  
-" She helped us escape a while back when we're in the TV station" I answered  
-" Kiddo...I know why you came here and eventhough I wasn't here I can see how Thony's important for you, you do love her like your own but we need to take her back to Jackson she needs medical attention she's not gonna last long" Joel said with a worried voice  
-" Yeah I know.......but.......I can't just let Abby live" I said  
-" I know kiddo but----------" I cut him off his sentence  
-" I know Joel I know........that's why I'm thinking that maybe Dina and Jesse can take her back to Jackson" I said tilting my head to face Joel  
-" Ellie you do know that Jesse and Dina would never agree to leave you behind" Joel said  
-" Yeah" I said then let out a sigh

Silence disturbbed again but Joel broke it

-" Goddammit.....fuck it" He said and looked at me seriously  
-" I'll help you find Abby kiddo" He added  
-" The aquarium you said it ain't far from here so let's go there and scout the area" He said  
-" Ok let's go tell them we're leaving then" I said  
-" Sure thing kiddo" He said

We went to where Dina, Jessa and Thony is. When we came Thony's already sleeping

-" Hey" I said  
-" Hey" Dina said  
-" How is she?" I asked Dina  
-" She's fine we just got problems changing her bandage" Dina answered holding my hand that's placed on her shoulder  
-" Hmmm.........uhmm babe can you help us with the door please" I said making Dina and Jesse looked at me   
-" Where are you going?" Jesse asked  
-" We're going to the aquarium" I answered  
-" I'll come with you" Jesse said standing up but Joel stopped him  
-" Jesse it's fine we can handle this.....you just stay here and look after Dina and Thony" Joel said  
-" Ok" Jesse replied  
-" Let's go" I said

Dina heloed us with the door and after she closed it me and Joel head off while we're walking we talked about Thony

-" Kiddo lemme ask you something" He said  
-" Sure what is it?" I asked  
-" What if we don't find Abby in the aquarium are you ok of letting her go?" Joel asked  
-" I guess so" I said  
-" Kiddo---" I cut Joel off his sentence  
-" Joel.....Thony's more important I'm not risking her life I want her to live" I said  
-" Ok..........ok" He said

We travelled and travelled while travelling we encountered different enemies but we're able to take care of them until we found the ferris wheel the Ferris wheel that signals us that we're getting close to the aquarium, But to get there we need a boat because the streets of seattle started flooding due to the intense rain coming down. We started looking for a boat and luckily we're able to find one. Joel immediately started the boat and we started making our way to the Aquarium waves became more dangerous and the worst part is the boat we're riding ran out of gas so Joel had to power it up again in the middle of the big waves that are forming around us Joel started the boat but had no chance of powering it again then a hige wave rushed over us resulting for the boat to sink me and Joel got seperated and as I swimmed to the surface of the water I tried calling him again and again but there was no response I swimmed towards the nearest land and as I hot up form my feet I looked around and called out for Joel but I couldn't find him I started exploring the area and then I saw the Ferris wheel I was right next to it I looked at the nearest building and I saw the sign that says SEATTLE AQUARIUM for a minute I forgot about Joel and then I found myself coming towards the aquarium and making my way in and hoping that Abby is inside

As I got in the Aquarium I quickly got my pistol ready. As I roamed around I saw a familiar necklace that I haven't seen one in a long time after Riley gave me her necklace

-" Owen Moore" I read 

I put the necklace in my backpack and explore further then a dog came rushing towards me sending me to the ground the dog tried to bite me but I instantly stabbed it causing it to die the further I got to explore the further I discovered new things then I remembered Joel I wanted to go back outaide and find him again but then suddenly I heard a noise coming from a room It looks like a woman and a man arguing I thought the woman was Abby but it ain't as I snuck closer to them the closer I got to hearing their conversation

-" How many times does Abby risk her life for you?" The man asked  
-" Fuck you Owen" The woman answered

As the woman turned around I quickly got out to where I was hiding and pointed my gun to them 

-" Stop" I said

Shocked reaction is what I saw to their faces as they raise their hands up

-" Anna?" The woman asked  
-" No way Abby killed you" Owen said  
-" Yeah your friend killed my mother" I said letting them more surprised  
-" We didn't------------" I cut off the womans sentence  
-" Point to this map where Abby is and you it better fucking match up" I said

I pulled out the map and faced it to the woman while I stick my gun out to Owen

-" Ok" the woman said already getting ready to point where Abby is  
-" Mel what're you doing?" Owen said  
-" You give her where Abby is and we're fucking dead" Owen added  
-" She's probably fucking dead anyway" Mel said  
-" You guys can survive this......I just need her" I said  
-" Bullshit" Owen said  
-" Point to where she is......fucking point" I demanded the woman

The woman was already going tk point where Abby is when suddenly Owen grabbed the gun I'm holding then we started to wrestle when I accidnetly pulled the trigger and shot him. Mel on the other hand shouted Owen's name and rushed at me with her knife I dropoed my gun and gripped to the womans knife she's having the upper hand and her knife is slowly getting to my throat then suddenly I flipoed over the knife causing her to loosen her grip to the knife we both fell down the floor and I was on top of her then without thinking I stabbed Mel in the throat resulting her to die. I quickly got up and took my gun and pointed it in Owen he's saying something about Abby but I couldn't quite understand as he became inaudible and finally he died I looked over at Mel and noticed something in her stomach so I quickly opened her jacket and to my surprised she's pregnant I killed a pregnant woman as I realized that images of my kom while she's pregnant came rushing towards me I was so shocked to what I did I fell on my knees already going to puke when someone grabbed my arm as I turned around to point my gun I saw Joel

-" Hey....Hey it's ok" He said  
-" I......I.....I.....I didn't" I replied nit knowing what words to say  
-" It's ok let's go

With that said we got back to the theater and just like what happened to Nora I started to think not so straight and out of my thoughts

-"THEATER"-  
-"ELLIE'S POV"-

I found myself lying beside Dina and Thony on the makeshift bed in the dressing room I looked at Dina then at Thony then back at Dina as I put a strand of her hair behind her ear I hugged the two of them close and knowing the two are still sleeping I stood up and sat beside the makeshift bed I toom one last looj at the two then got my backpack and went over to where Joel and Jesse is

saw Joel and Jesse talking about which route we should take when going back to Jackson as they talk I went over to them

-" If we take this route we should be in jackson as soon as possible" Joel said before looking at me  
-" Hey kiddo ready to leave tomorrow?" Joel asked  
-" I don't know" I answered letting out a sigh  
-" Kiddo you answer me honestly......Are you really ok to letting her go?" Joel asked me  
-" Joel....I told you already....Thony's life is more important  
-" Good" He replied  
-" So let's take this route then" Jesse said joining in   
-" Yeah" I said  
-" So you two want coffee I found some while me and Jesse looted a coffee shop" Joel said  
-" Sure" I said  
-" I'll take coffee" Jesse said  
-" Great....I'll just make some ....be back in a bit" Joel said and trailed off

Joel left me and Jesse after that silence roamed over but Jesse breaks it

-" Are you ok?" Jesse asked  
-" Fine" I said  
-" Ellie?" He said  
-" I said I'm fine" I said  
-" Ok....ok" He replied  
-" How's Thony doing?" I asked as I looked back to the cinemas curtain to the direction where the dressing room is  
-" She's doing pretty good " He said leaning on the cinema's stage  
-" Good" I said  
-" She's a fighter like you y'know" He said tilting his head to look at me  
-" Yeah" I said letting out a little smirk

As I said that a loud noise coming from where Joel is can be heared sk Jesse and I rushed to see what happened but as we enter the room Jesse got shot on the stomach causing him to fall and let out a load groan because of the shot. I looked to the direction where the shot came from and I saw Abby and a boy with a scar on his face pointing an arrow on Joel whose lying on the floor unconscious 

-" Stand up" Abby said  
-" don't do it Ellie" Jesse said while still groaning in pain  
-" Stand up or I'll shoot this old man in the head" She demanded  
-" Fuck" I said to myself as I'm figuring out what to do  
-" Ok" she said then saw her pointing her gun at Joel's head  
-" Ok....ok" I said

I stood up and as I saw her I knew she's shocked maybe she remembered my mom just by looking at me

-" I didn't know Anna had a daughter" she said  
-" Why did you kill my mother?" I asked her   
-" Your mother deserved to die she stole everything from me.......and now that she's dead I'll have no problems taking your life" she said

Abby's about to shoot me when Jesse suddenly shot Abby but the bullet didn't hit Abby. Abby fired back and shot Jesse in the shoulder resulting for Jesse to be out of consciousness as Abby did that I quickly got my second pistol from my back and shot back and quickly ran inside the theater

As I ran to the theater I quickly hid behind the wall and got my knife ready as I saw her hand coming out I quickly hit her then I tried stabbing her again and again but I can't she quickly dropped me to the ground and as I dropped I quickly got her gun and shot her but she dodge it I quickly searched for her everywhere but she surprised attacked me charging me and pinned me down to the ground she bashed me down the ground again and again then the floor suddenly broke resulting us to fall to the theaters basement I took a few breath until I decided to get my shotgun whose hanging in my shoulder I shot Abby again but she dodged again and then the Cat and mouse game started again I tried my best to find her but she attacked me again this time choking me against the wall as she did that I quickly got my knife and stabbed her leg and she wsd able to fall down I hitted her again and again and again until she hitted me back with fulkforce I fell down I tried to stab her agai but as I did she immediately grabbedt hand and broke it resulting it to get injured I was fighting her with my other arm but I can't she started hitting my face again and again as my bloodstarted coming out of my nose as she's hitting me I heard Dina charging towards Abby she pushed Abby away from me and started stabbing Abby with the knife she had I couldn't do anything at that time but to just watch then I saw the boy Abby's with the boy pointed his arrow at Dina and shot her the arrow went through Dina's shoulder resulting for her to fall down and then I saw Thony she tried stabbing the boy but the boy quickly dodge the knife and punched Thony resulting her to fell out of conciousness Then I looked at Dina. Abby started bashing Dina's head imon the plank board again and again I couldn't do anything but to beg for her to stop

-" STOP........STOP........STOP........SHE'S NOT APART OF THIS.......PLEASE.......DON'T.....I.......I LOVE HER" I said choking on my own blood

Abby turned around and held Dina with a knife in her neck 

-" Aww....that's so sweet.......but you have to say goodbye to her now" Abby said 

Abby was about to slice Dina's neck the boy spoke

-" Abby..........stop" The boy said

Abby suddenly stopped and looked at the boy then she dropped Dina. I was choking in my own blood and my sight was beginning to get blurry then I saw Abby coming towards me

-" Don't ever let me see you again" she said

As she said that she went towards the boy and they took off I looked at Dina then at Thony I quickly crawled over to Dina with my one arm it wasn't easy as my injured arm started aching badly as I reached Dina I went beside her I pecked her cheek then tears started falling on my eyes as I saw blood rushing down Dina's face I layed still beside Dina and was slowly losing my conciousness then the last thing I heard and saw is Joel rushing towards me shouting me and Dina's face and then all went dark.

I woke up with Dina resting on my shoulder blood still covers her face. I tried moving my injured shoulder but I couldn't as the pain started to stingJ looked around then I saw Jesse wrapped up with bandages on his side and shoulder while Thony's beside me resting her head on Jesse's shoulder I looked around and saw Joel driving as I saw him I noticed we're riding a car.

-" Where'd you get the car Joel?" I asked making joel startled  
-" It doesn't matter kiddo what matters is that I have to get all of us back in jackson" He said  
-" What happened?" I asked again  
-" Kiddo get some rest" Joel said  
-" How'd you get us all in here?" I asked again  
-" I carried y'all one by one......kiddo just rest you need it" Joel said

I took one last look at Dina then Jesse and Thony I looked over at Joel and looked at the sorroundings then fell asleep


	20. Chapter 19 - The farmhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It will not end like this I swear

6 MONTHS LATER  
ELLIE'S POV

It's been six months since it happened on that six months many things happened. Dina already had her own farm that she wished for and that farmhouse is currently our house. The farmhouse that we had right now is my birthday gift to Dina on her 20th birthday Joel told me that he saw a farmhouse not so far from Jackson so I quickly checked it out and I decided to give it to Dina I still remember hiw happy she was on that day. Joel on the other hand visits us everyday to know our situation. But eventhough many things happened I still couldn't forget what happened back in Seattle but gladly with the help of Thony, Dina and Joel I managed to forgot some of it. Last month Thony celebrated her 5th birthday, Dina celebrated her birthday 3 months ago while I celebrated mine 4 months ago. Thony's now 5 and me and Dina are 20 and we're living a happy life to this farmhouse. 

I was looking at my mothers picture when Thony called me on our room

-" Momma Ellie it's time to eat" Thony said leaning against the doors frame  
-" Sure baby girl I'll come down in a bit" I said as I stood up and put the picture back to where I always hid it  
-" You better because momma Dina cooked something delicious" she replied making me smile a little  
-" Thony your momma Dina always cooks delicious food" I said walking towards Thony   
-" Come on" I said lifting her up  
-" Oof you're getting heavy" I said   
-" It's momma Dina's fault she always make delicious food that's why I always eat" she replied making us both laugh

As we went down the smell of the food completely filled our noses making our stomach hungry as I looked around I saw Dina just about to finish setting up the table

-" What's up you little goobers" Dina said upon seeing us  
-" Oh nothing Thony here just want me to come down to eat" I said putting Thony down  
-" Hmmmm.......smells delicious momma Dina" Thony said taking a seat  
-" It sure is" Dina answered  
-" Come on now we don't want to eat that food cold " I said sitting down in the middle of Dina and Thony while Thony sat down infront of Dina.

After we ate Thony helped Dina clean the table and after washing the dishes Dina excused herself so she can now sleep. I wanted to sleep but Thony requested me to play the guitar so I did as she said I plated the guitar until Thony fell asleep so I quickly put the guitar beside then carried Thony to our bedroom. As I got there I quickly layed Thony on her bed then I quickly went and layed beside Dina knowing she's asleep I looked at her face as I always do when I had the chance. After a while of looking at her features I caressed my hand on her hair brushing my thumb back and forth then I gave her a kiss on the forehead causing her to wake up

-" Hey" she said  
-" Hey sorry to wake you uo babe....come now go back to sleep I'll just go downstairs and clean my guitar" I said giving her a smile  
-" I'll help you" she said  
-" No,no you don't need to I want you rested up" I said  
-" Ok......come back after your finished babe" she said  
-" Sure....ofcourse" I said hiving her a kiss

I quickly went downstairs and started closing the windows and then got my guitar I was putting it in my case but I decided to play it once more so I sat at the couch then started playing it again until I found myself playing ECSTACY BY CROOKED STILL the song that is being played when Dina and I first kissed

-" FLASHBACK "-  
-" JACKSON TOWNHALL "-  
-" ELLIE'S POV "-

I was drinking at the bar while I question myself to why even I came here. Yes ofcourse I couldn't say no to Dina for I'm wishing we could dance tomight "TSSS YOU WISH ELLIE" I said to myself I looked down at my drink then let out a small laugh I looked up to see where Dina is and I quickly spotted her dance with another guy I looked at her while I'm drinking my beer then at the corner of my eye I saw Jesse coming towards me so I quickly looked down so he wouldn't see me looking at Dina at that day Dina and Jesse had just broken up after one week so I don't know what to do

-" I hate these things" He said  
-" Tell me about it" I replied  
-" Your old man really laid into me today" He said  
-" What?" I asked letting out a sigh  
-" Just a big lecture about my patrols don't go here don't go there funny how involvw he is when you're scheduled to go out" He said  
-" Yeah" I answered then took a sip from my drink  
-" She's uh.....putting on quite the show" he said pointing at Dina who just finished dancing  
-" I'll give you guys two weeks 'til you're back together" I said  
-" Not gonna happen.........she uh.....say something to you?" He asked  
-" Tss.....make it one week" I said  
-" ELLIE!" Dina said making her way into the crowd  
-" What took you so long?" She asked taking my drink and drank it all  
-" Well I'm here aren't I" I answered  
-" Dina" Jesse greeted  
-" Jesse" Dina replied  
-" Come on" Dina said pulling me to the dancefloor  
-" Hey remember we're leaving at first light so go get some rest" Jesse said  
-" Yes sir" Dina said then Jesse left   
-" You're such a dick" I said  
-" Don't you start with me" she replied

As she said that she puts both of my hand around her waist as her hands was above my shoulder then we started dancing slowly. As we danced I try avoiding looking at her lips but all I can do is look at her eyes

-" I have a very serious question to ask you.......How bad do I smell?" She asked making us both laugh a little

As she asked that I quickly smelled her neck

-" Like...a... Hot pile of ...garbage" I said   
-" Oh....ok" Dina replied sliding her sweaty cheeck onto mine leaving a sweat on my cheek  
-" Gross" I said  
-" You loved it" she said then rested her chin on my shoulder

Silence took over the music went more sliwer as we danced to the sway of the beat my eyes hovers around the crowd as I saw them looking at Dina

-" Every guy in this room is staring at you right now" I said  
-" Maybe they're staring at you" she replied  
-" No they're not" I said  
-" Maybe they're jealous of you" she said  
-" I'm.....just a girl......not.....a threat" I said

As I said that Dina looked at me straight in the eyes then puts a strand of my hair back at my ear

-" Oh Ellie.......I think they should be terrified of you" she said

As she said that Dina looked at me once more then she suddenly leaned in to kiss me leaving me surprised for a second then I decided to kiss her back. The kiss lasts for a while until we decided to stop it. After the kiss I couldn't help but smile at her

-" Hey.......this is a family event" Seth shouted while walking towards us  
-" Sorry" Dina said sighing a laugh  
-" Remember next time there's kids around" Seth said making all of the people around the townhalk look at us  
-" Yeah like you're setting such a great example" Dina said pulli g me out of the dancefloor  
-" Ahhhh.....just what this town needs another loud mouthed dyke" He said

Dina and I stopped and looked at each other then I turned around and faced Seth

-" The fuck did you just say" I said charging towards me while Dina pulls me back  
-" Ellie....no" Dina said in a low tone

As I was about to get close to Seth Joel came in and pushed him

-" HEY" Seth said 

Tommy and Maria then came in and quickly told Seth to go outside after they got out I quickly turned around and walked towards Dina when Joel stopped me

-" Kiddo are you ok?" He asked  
-" What's wrong with you?" I asked him in an iritating tone  
-" He had no right-------" I cut him off  
-" And you do?.......I don't need your fucking help Joel" I said

I was shocked by what I said and I can tell he is too

-" Ok" He said and left me standing still shocked to what I just said

As I stand there I saw people started gossipping and whispering all around me so I quickly ran off. As I went to my house I saw Joel peacefully playing his guitar at our house's porch so I walked over to him as I did he saw me and quickly placed his guitar at his side and I walked over to the rails of the porch and he did the same

-" What're you drinking?" I asked him  
-" Coffee" He said  
-" Where'd you get that?" I asked again  
-" Those people who came by last week.......I was a little embarassed to what I had to trade it with but it didn't disappoint me" He asnwered

Silence took over but I broke it

-" I had Seth under control" I started  
-" Yeah" He replied  
-" And you need to stop harassing Jesse about my patrols" I said  
-" Ok" He replied

Silence took over agaun and alm we can hear is our sighs and the howls of the owls and Joel sipping from his cup

-" Dina" Joel said

I looked at him suddenly

-" Is she your girlfriend?" He asked  
-" No......it was just one kiss she didn't mean anything about it....I didn't know why she did that" I said  
-" But you do like her" He stated  
-" I'm just stupid" I said resting my chin to my shoulder  
-" look I may not know what that girls intentions are but I do know she's lucky to have you" He said  
-" Joel.......I didn't mean what I said earlier" I said  
-" I know kiddo I know" He said then sips at his coffee  
-" I just wanted to say sorry" I said  
-" No need kiddo.....How about you take some rest I know you got patrol for tomorrow" he said  
-" Yeah you're right I'll see you around" I said  
-" Yep" He answered

I went to my room afterwards then fell asleep

-" PRESENT DAY "-  
-" ELLIE'S POV "-

I was out of my thoughts while I strum my guitar when suddenly I saw Dina on the corner of my eye so I quickly returned my guitar to it's case and faced her I tapped the side of the couch signalling her to sit next to me so with that said Dina sat next to me and rested her head on my shoulder while my arm is wrapped around her neck down to her hand which I held we stayed like that for a couple of minutes when I decided to break the silence

-" Did I told you to sleep babe" I said looking at our intact hands  
-" I did sleep babe but I heard you play the guitar so I decided to listen for a moment" She said  
-" Sorry to wake you up babe" I said  
-" No need besides I liked the music babe it's my favorite" she said  
-" Let's just stay like this for a bit babe I'm sure Thony won't mind" she said letting go of my hand and hugged me tightly  
-" Sure" I said

We stayed in that position for a couple of minutes in complete silence until.I decided to shift our positions we are now lying on the couch Dina rested her head on my arm while I hugged her tight

-" Ok" she said  
-" Sssshhhhh I'm trying to sleep" I said closing my eyes

30 minutes had passed when suddenly I heard Dina mumble

-" Maybe she's asleep" she said

As she said that she planted a kiss on my lips which I quickly returned back then it caused her to stop

-" I-I thought your asleep" she said  
-" I'm wide awake" I said opening my eyes and looked at her  
-" Oh ha-ha" she said  
-" C'mon now babe get some sleep" I said

As I said that Dina and I cuddled up then she felm asleep and after an hour of watching her sleeo I decided to sleep as well so I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes to sleep when suddenly Dina spoke again

-" Ellie do you still write poems?" She asked  
-" You're still awake" I said  
-" Just answer my question" she said  
-" Sometimes" I answered  
-" ok" she said  
-" Actually I have one right now" I said  
-" Oh really?" She said in disbelief  
-" Yeah I do It's about the night we first kissed I made it just now" I said  
-" Oh ha-ha very funny" She said  
-" It's true wanna hear it?" I asked  
-" Sure" she said  
-" Ok here it goes" I said

I started thinking about what words to say and what rhymes to make until I finished it I thought about the night we first kissed then closed my eyes and started speaking

I remembered it was a cold and windy night  
I found myself in a room that's filled with loving lights  
I drank as I look at your smile that's bright  
And as I sio mt drink my eyes always have you on sight

As I saw you coming from my position  
My eyes I quickly changed their direction  
But no matter how hard I try they automatically gave you attention  
As you came closer the higher I feel my hearts affection

The night that I'll always remember  
The night my feelings went deeper  
The night that I want to savor  
The night where I looked at you closer

As you dragged me to the dancefloor  
The more my hearts raced running towards the door  
As we started dancing to the beat of the core  
My heart started pounding more and more

The closer I got to look at your lips  
The closer I got to grio at your hips  
The more I got accompanied by tips  
The more I found myself attached by clips

I finally saw myself kissing you  
Kissing your soft and savouring lips I know it's true  
I found myself out of the blue  
When I finally got the cue to say I love you

-" And by that I want you to know that I LOVE YOU DINA" I said kissing her forehead  
-" I love you too Ellie" she replied then hugged me tightly  
-" Ok....Enough with this let's go to sleep" I said  
-" Ok......ok" Dina said

After that we shared one last kiss and fell asleep

ELLIE'S POV

I was out of the farmhouse hunting and was making my way back to the house when I decided to cleanse my face to a pond of water just outside the farmhouse's gate. I simply enclised my hands together and scooped out some water then put it against my face after that I went my way to the farmhouse as I was getting near I noticed a horse tied against the porch so I quickly went close to the horse

-" Who are you with?" I asked the horse then it neighed at me

I went and put down my rifle at the porch when Dina came out and greeted me with a hug

-" Where'd you go?" She asked hugging me tighter  
-" Hunting.....took a little longer than I thought....who's here?" I asked pulling away from the hug  
-" Just come inside" Dina replied

I came inside and saw John laughing with Thony

-" Ellie" He said as he noticed me then stood up walking towards me limping them hugged me 

Dina took Thony to her side and carried her

-" The kid has humor" He said   
-" Yeah she's a joker" Dina said  
-" Yeah sure I am" Thony said making as all laugh for a minute  
-" So what brings you here John?" I asked  
-" Nothing just visiting I just wanted to know how well your life is out here" He answered  
-" Ok" I said  
-" By the way I need to tell you something" He said

He then sat at the table bringing up a map I looked at Dina and Thony whose also looking at me. John signaled me to sit beside him and as I sat he started talking

-" So I've been putting up fields this past few months until these new guy came in and heard my story. He told me about a girl he traded with while he's travelling in California and guess what the girl he's talking about also had a kid with scars across his face. He said they're living in a beach sailboat right here....that's gotta be her" John said pointing at the map  
-" We're dimone with that so" Dina said making me and John look at her

I gently waved my hand signalling Dina that I got this so I looked over at John who did the same

-" I'm sorry" I said as John looked at me  
-" Well I can't go" He said  
-" I know" I said  
-" Ok" He said then stood up

After standing up I can feel the disappointment rush through his face as his expression changed 

-" Reckons easy to forget about her while your sitting comfy way out here" He said causing Dina to join in  
-" Hey" Dina said  
-" I'LL MAKE HER PAY.......that's what you promised me when you got back to Jackson" He exclaimed  
-" John" Dina said  
-" What a joke...no no wait.....YOU'RE A JOKE" He said pointing at my face then walked outside  
-" Ellie kindly give Thony company please" Dina said  
-" Yeah" I said then took Thony and put her on my lap

Dina immediately made her way outside confronting John

-" What the fuck was that?" Dina said  
-" Nothing" John replied  
-" Goddammit John you know what we've been through what Ellie has been through" Dina said  
-" Save it she made me a promise" Joh said  
-" I don't fucking care" Dina replied  
-" I know you don't Dina" Joh said  
-" You listen to me" Dina said lowering her voice  
-" Yeah I am all fucking ears" John said highering his voice  
-" Don't come back to my house with that shit ever again" Dina said

I immediately realized that Thont started crying so.I carried her in the bedroom last thing I heard is John's horse gallopping away the farmhouse a minute later Thony felk asleep so I decided to go downstairs to check on Dina I saw her sitting in the living room with her palm covering her face I immediately sat beside her and rubbed her back back and forth 

-" That helps " Dina said  
-" Sorry you have to hear all of that" I said  
-" It's ok babe, where's Thony?" She asked  
-" She's upstairs sleeping" I answered  
-" Ok" she replied

The rest of that day I found myself out of my thoughts I wanted not to go but the urge of revenging comes through me wanting me and controlling me to go after Abby I don't want to but I have to so later that night I decided to leave

Later that night I waited until it's finally midnight the cold wind blowing through the open windows signalled me that it's time. I stood up and decided to close the windows I went to my art room and fot my.old journal then I went downstairs and closed the remaining windows by the corner of my eye. I saw my backpack thinking that it's time to go I went to change my clothes and pack my things at the kitchen as I did that I thought about my mom is this really what she wants is this really what I want but then the roots of vengeance rush through me the I just said to myself there is no turning back. I was about to go when I heard Dina's voice

-" Hey" Dina said

Upon hearing her voice made me think twice upon what I am doing but I decided to stand my ground. I stood up and faced her then I saw her eyes and saw that I know she already know what's about to happen

-" Hey" I replied

Dina looked at me from head to toe and I could tell she already knew what I was about to do

-" It's been a whule since she slept this long huh" She said completely ignoring the fact that I was about to leave  
-" She had a day" I said  
-" Yeah.....yeah she's fine come back to bed we'll talk about this in the morning ok" she said turning her back against me  
-" I have to finish it" I said making her stop and turned around to face me again  
-" You don't owe John anything" she said putting both of her hands on her waist  
-" Dina.....after what happened to Seattle......I......I still have that desire to kill Abby....I....I wanted to do it" I said  
-" What?.......You think this is easy....Ellie for you and for Thony....I learned to put the past behind" she said as tears started falling from her eyes  
-" I love you" I said  
-" Prove it......stay" She said calming down her voice  
-" I can't" I said   
-" So what I'm just supposed to sit here and wait for you for god knows how long just thinking you're probably dead the entire time" she said with a quite raised voice  
-" I don't plan on dying" I said  
-" Oh yeah well neither did your mom Ellie" She said

As she said that I got my backpack.and was about.to leave when suddenly she stopped me at my tracks cupping both of her hands to my cheeks 

-" Hey hey come on......we've got a family she doesn't get to be more important than that" she said

I took one last look at her and hold her hand bringing it down to my cheek

-" No" she said 

Dina attached our foreheads together then I hold her hand again bringing it down she pulled her self out the turned her back against me

-" I'm not gonna do this again" she said   
-" That's up to you" I said

After that I quickly left and got out of the farmhouse and left Dina and Thony behind

DINA'S POV

As I heard the door closed I turned around to see Ellie gone at that moment I couldn't even think straight as I felk to my knees and cried so hard that my turned blurry that when I went to sit over the table I didn't even noticed the note Ellie left as soom as I saw the note I quickly opened it 

Dina,  
  
I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do I just I couldn't just let Abby live. Dina I love you always remember that you and Thony I love you both. I know you'lm just stop me when I'll say that I'll leave that's why I decided to sneak out. I hope you wont get mad which is a 100% will happen ofcourse. I will come back Dina I will come back for you. I 'll live for you, I love you Dina always and forever truly.

Ellie

As I read what was written in the letter tears again started falling from my eyes and I started crying again this time I couldn't bring myself to stop crying. I layed my head on top of my arms as I started crying more and more before I knew it I fell asleep holding Ellie's letter in my hand.

-" Momma Dina?" Thony whispered causing me to wake up

I immediately looked at the whole house if Ellie's in here but then I noticed the letter she left I looked at it once more and then tears started building up then Thony gave me a hug

-" Momma Dina where's momma Ellie?" Thony asked making me hug her and cry again  
-" Thony.....your momma Ellie left" I said inbetween sobbing  
-" Did she went hunting?" She asked  
-" No" I answered  
-" Then why'd she left?" Thony asked  
-" Thony your momma Ellie just had to do something that's why she left" I answered as I wipe my tears and kneeled to the level of Thony  
-" What is it then?" She asked again  
-" Thony you wouldn't understand when I tell you" I said wiping another tear from my eyes  
-" Ok......when will she come back then?" She asked again  
-" When she's done" I answered  
-" Ok " she replied  
-" Thony can you get my phone upstairs please" I said  
-" Sure" she said then trailed off

As Thony left I read the story once more and decided to tell Joel as soon as Thony gave me my phone I quickly typed Joels number then immediately sent him a message after a couple of minutes Joel arrives at the farmhouse with a worried look on his face and when he reads the letter Ellie left his eyes let out a small amount of tears but he just wiped it off like nothing.

-" Dina you're not safe here" Joel said  
-" I can protect us" I said  
-" Dina....Thony's just a kid you two are safe back in Jackson I'll go after Ellie" Joel said  
-" What if Ellie goes back here?" I said  
-" Dina you two need to go back to Jackson" Joel said  
-" Joel----" He cuts me off  
-" Dina I'll bring her back I promise" Joel said

I wanted to protest but Joel's right we're safe back in Jackson so I immediately packed my things and Thony's things leaving Ellie's stuff behind when Joel assures that we have a place to stay he left following Ellie. Maria decided that we should stay in her house but Jesse and his parents wants us to live with them so Maria had no choice but to let me live with Jesse. Later that night while I was unpacking our things I accidently came upon a dirty flanel it's Ellie's flanel the one she wore when we're in Seattle it's uncleaned and stilk has blood stains in it I don't know how it hot there so I just assumed that I accidently packed it up while packing up our things back in the farmhouse as I searched the flanels pockets I saw my bracelet the one I gave Ellie and a crumpled paper with a ring on it there's also a writing on the paper so I read it

" SEATTLE DAY 1: I FOUND A RING AT THE BANK I'LL TAKE IT THEN MAYBE WHEN ALL OF THIS THINGS ARE OVER I'LL FIND COURAGE TO PROPOSE TO DINA"

I hugged the flanel tightly and I could smell Ellie's smell in the flanel. I tried out the ring and it perfectly matched I also put on my bracelet then I layed beside Thony whose calmly sleeping. I hugged Ellie's flanel again then I fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 20 - California

ELLIE'S POV  
1 MONTH LATER

I was travelling on the beach sailcoast of California. I've been doing this eversince I got here hoping to find the right beached sailboat where Abby is living. 1 month had passed since I left 1 fucking month has passed but I can still feel Dina's hands cupping both of my cheek telling me not to go. 1 month has passed and I still question myself if did I really do the right thing as I thought about that I came upon a sailboat so I quickly went inside crouching as soon as I felt that there's no one inside I stood up I quickly searched the sailboat and found evidence that Abby was living here I looked over at the bed and found different address I quickly got my map out then wrote down the uncrossed address

-" 2425 constance" I read

I went out of the sailboat then hurried my way up the rocky mountain that keads to where her location is when I came upon clickers I quickly took care of it then continued my way. I came upon graffitis of what looks like a symbol of a grouo that controls this area of California instead of being scared if I faced this group the urge to find Abby still prevails as I walk I came upon more infected but then I manage to kill all of them. I was about to reach the street where the coordinates us when I got tricked into a trap resulting me to drop my bag and my knife the sway of the rope is uncontrollable as I sway I gut stabbed by a broken tree branch which resulted a big wound at my side thw blood continously flowed until my vision became blurry then I wwas knocked out by unconciousness. When I woke up my vision is still blurry as I saw two people and because of my blurry vision I immediately thought it was Abby but as the two people came closer it was two men the one was quite skinny and wears a body armor while the other man has the same built like Abby but fat he wores glasses so I can't see his eyes. They quickly detangled the rope getting me fall hard on the ground. The skinny mqn walks backwards to the clicker resulting the clicker to react almost biting him. The fat man started to ask the skinny man if he was bit but seeing the skinny mans reaction make me laugh resulting him to be irritated

-" Something funny" He said  
-" Looks like you shit your pants" I responded  
-" What?" He asked  
-" What a scared bitch" I said

That triggered the skinny guy so he immediately pulled me to the clicker but I was able to dodge resulting fo the skinny guy's deatb the fat guy immediately grabbed his gun but I immediately grabbed the skinny guys submachine gun and shot the fat guys knee. The fat guy crawled to the side of the tree and I was about to kill him when he spoke

-" W- wait you said Abby we captured one back in our camp a month ago" The fat guy said  
-" Yeah right" I said  
-" Body like an ox, arms like mine,blonde hair" He stated making me lower my gun  
-" Yeqh that's her...I'll help you find her before that infection takes over" He said

-" Talk" I said  
-" We're keeping her in our holding celk in the big tall round building" He said  
-" Where can I find that building?" I asked  
-" Just follow the train tracks it'll lead you right to it" He said  
-" I swear" I added

I looked at the train tracks then back at the fat guy I looked at hine and without even thinking I shot the fat guy in the chest. I immediately touched my side as I noteced it's still bleeding I quickly looked for stitches then after treating my wound I followed the train tracks until I found the building. I paused for a minute to look at my side because it started hurting. I was touching it when suddenly I heard people running towards my direction so I quickly hid at the rock railing. People started shouting then I saw a man killed himself I stealth killed all the people after that I found my way to the tall round building I started to wrestle with a woman but I was able to get the upperhand as I pushed her to the cage and the people inside started chocking her with her own weapon as they got the keys they immediately got out and took their guns before they even leave they wanted me to come with them but I stopped them

-" Where's Abby?" I asked  
-" Fuck she's bit" A woman said then she pointed her pistol at me  
-" Don't point your fucking gun on me" I said pointing my gun to her as well  
-" Wait calm down....Abby escaped she's down at the pillars" A man said  
-" The pillars?" I asked  
-" It's down that way.......she's probably already dead" the man replied

The prisoners then left me in there. Holding my side I immediately went to where the pillars is until I made it I saw different people tied up and already dead. I looked around and saw Abby she's different from before she turned slim and her hair has been cut I stood infront of her and looked at her until she spoke

-" Help me" she said then looked at me then she got surprised  
-" It's you" she added

Without thinking I took out my knife and sliced the rope that's holding her after she felk she immediately stood uo and went to another pillar and unties the boy it's the same boy she's with back in Seattle

-" There are boats this way c'mon" Abby said leading the way while carrying the boy

I followed her to where the boats are. I was quite walking slowly because my side is in pain. When we came to the boats Abby loiked behind then she placed the boy on the boat I went to the other one then placed my backpack. I felt my side dripping blood continuously I looked at Abby who's untieing the boat then I went over to her " THERE IS NO TURNING BACK NOW ELLIE" 

-" I can't just let you leave" I said  
-" I'm not doing this again" Abby replied

I quickly went over her and grabbed her hair pulling her against the water once she got down I kicked her

-" No.....I'm not gonna fight you" she said  
-" Yes you will" I said pulling out my knife and putting it on the boys throat  
-" Ok.....ok....I'll fight" Abby said

The fight begins Abby charged towards me but I dodged her I returned back slicing her skin with my knife a couple of minutes passed and none of us seemed to be showing signs of weakness I sliced Abby but she punches me back many minutes passed and s no one showed signs of stopping I pushed Abby in the water then I got the upperhand I quickly pierced my knife to Abbys chest while her hand pushes my knife away I was able to pierce half of my knife before she pushes it away causing me to lost my grip at the knife then she punches me I stood up and faught her she punches me and I punched her back this continued for hours when I decided to push her in the water again then I had the upperhand . I quickly drowned her in the water when she suddenly bit my two fingers off my left hand ignoring the pain I drowned her even more then I started crying as I thought about my mom then suddenly at the corner of my eye I saw the boy on the boat then I thought of Thony then out of my mind I saw my mom standing infront of me 

-" Mom?" I said  
-" Ellie let her go" My mom said  
-" But she killed you" I said  
-" Ellie look at the boy......he needs her" My mom said  
-" But" I said  
-" Elli I am proud of what you have become but this, this is toi far if you kill her you'll be like her if you kill her would that let me live again?" My mom stated  
-" No" I replied  
-" Ellie stop it now" My mom said then she disappeared smiling at me

I calked my mom then I came back to reality I was still drowning Abby while my tears are continuously coming down my cheeks then I stopped. Abby quickly stood up catching her breath while I sat down holding my two missing fingers as they bleed

-" Just go take him" I said

Abby quickly rode the boat and with one last look at me she took off. I got left there all alone while the thoughts of Joel, Thony, and Dina flooded my mind I started questioning every single decision I made when a familiar voice called out

-" ELLIE.........ELLIE.......ELLIE?" the familiar voice said


	22. Chapter 21 - Thinking....Thinking.....ok it's time

ELLIE'S POV

I didn't bother to look around and see who's the owner of the voice but the southern accent that the voice had gave me enough hint to who that was. I heard Joel runninh towards me and as soon as he reached me he gave me a tight hug. Joel's hug gave me assurance that I was protected again but when he saw my two missing fingers I started crying again.

-" Baby girl It's ok I'm here I'm here" Joel said  
-" Joel......I......I couldn't......I-I was about to but I just I couldn't " I said  
-"Shhhhh.....It's ok It's ok" He responded

Joel helped me stood uo and rode me on the boat then started powering it 

-" Let's go home" He said  
-" Joel I can't" I said  
-" Why?....kiddo we need to go home" He said  
-" Joel I'm not ready....I need time to think I don't think I'd have the courage to face them yet.....especially Dina" I said  
-" Ok......ok kiddo if that's what you want" He said

While we're travelling I couldn't get my mind off to what happened fulk silence started to rule as the ocean waves rush in to ruin it 

-" Kiddo you did the right thing" Joel said then went silent again  
-" This just means that you still have humanity inside of you and forgiveness.......It just shows that revenge didn't eat you whole" He said  
-" Joel....are you saying that just to make me feel better because the truth is it ain't Joel that doesn't change anything.....I still made wrong decisions" I said  
-" Kiddo your lost in vengeance at that time" Joel said  
-" I'm a fucking idiot" I said  
-" No you're not" Joel replied  
-" Joel look at me.....look at my hand this happened because of my fucking stupidity....I'm a fucking idiot....Dina's right I should've just stayed in the farmhouse" I said  
-" Kiddo you didn't do anything wrong.....vengeance drove you in this scenario it was never your fault" Joel replied  
-" Joel I just don't want to go home yet....I don't have any face to show" I said  
-" Kiddo....Dina's worried about you" He said making my heart hurt  
-" Joel.....I.....I just need time for now" I said  
-" Sure thing kiddo sure thing" He replied

The rest of the trip was silent then we came upon an abandoned City a few miles far from Jackson as much as Joel wanted to go back He knew that I'm not ready. I just want to get ready I want to think even if it takes months or years I'll take it if it means finding myself again

5 MONTHS LATER  
ELLIE'S POV

It's been 5 months since that happened but still for me it felt like it happened yesterday. Joel kept on saying that I did the right thing but as days flew by months passed by I learned to say myself that I did do the right thing. He also said that we should go home. The thought of getting back to Jackson gave me chills and the thought of Dina wanted me to go home even more. I had quite a long time to think this through it's been 5 months already then I decided that it's time it's time for me to go home and face everyone. Later that night I talked to Joel

-" Hey Joel" I said approaching him  
-" Hey kiddo" He said  
-" Joel" I started taking a seat beside him  
-" Yes kiddo what is it?" He asked  
-" I know it's 5 months now and I know it maybe too late but.....I......I-I.....let's go home" I said  
-" Kiddo are you sure about that?" He asked me  
-" Yes Joel" I answered  
-" I'm glad you finally decided" He said  
-" Yeah" I replied  
-" But kiddo....5 months had passed I'm sure new things had happened especially to Dina y'know that right?" He said.  
-" I know Joel I thought about that already and I just wanted to say sorry to her if she forgives me or not it's ok it's all my fucking fault anyway" I said  
-" Tommorrow we'll go back to Jackson so go get some rest" He said  
-" Joel?" I said  
-" Yep?" He asked  
-" Do you think I can still be able to play the guitar?" I asked  
-" You still can Kiddo you just need to reverse what you learned" He answered  
-" How?" I asked  
-" Just use your left hand to strum and right hand to play the chords......don't worry I'll teach you again when we come back I promise......Now go get some rest" He said  
-" Ok" I replied

I quickly went off and got rest the next day we started travelling back to Jackson and with every steo I felt nervous what would I say? What would people think? What would John think? And what would Dina say. But one thing is for sure whatever happeneds it's part of the outcome of my decisions


	23. Chapter 22 - Welcome home

ELLIE'S POV

It's night timeand me and Joel are beginning to go near the gates of once I called home. Jackson. As we walk ourselves close to the gates new faces immediately pointed their guns at us

-" Whoa easy son" Joel said   
-" Hands up" The boy whose younger than me said  
-" Ok.....Ellie do as the boy says" Joel said  
-" Ellie?" The boy questions  
-" Yeah?" I said in confused state  
-" I'm Joel this is Ellie......Tommy and Maria knows us" Joel said  
-" Maria ordered us that when we came upon people whose names are like yoursnwe should take them in......but we need to be sure if you're truly the persons Maria tells us about" Another boy said holding a rope and tieing it on both me and Joels hands  
-" It's ok can you just take us to Tommy and Maria so we can finally sort this out?" Joel said

The boy pointing the gun at us signalled the both of us to walk over then signalled another boy to lead the way to Tommy and Marias house. The boy infront quickly knocked at the door upon reaching the house a few seconds later Maria opened the door upon opening the door she was surprised seeing me and Joel. He ordered the two boys to take off the ropes and get back to their places. After they left Maria let us both go in the house and as we entered I saw Tommy sitting in the living room got startled upon seeing us

-" Goddamn....I knew you two are still alive" Tommy said giving both me and Joel a hug  
-" Ellie what happened to your hand?" Maria asked and grabbed my hand as I didn't get the chance to hide it  
-" It's nothing" I answered  
-" We'll leave you two be....I'll just talk to Joel" Tommy said

After Tommy and Joel left me and Maria sat down at the living room

-" Was it all worth it?" Maria asked looking at my two missing fingers  
-" I wouldn't say otherwise" I said  
-" Did you kill her?" Maria asked again

As Maria asked that I became silent for a few minutes before I could answer

-" Maria I was about to then I saw the boy then I suddenly saw my mom then I just I couldn't do it......I was drowning her then I saw my mom it really felt so real it's like my mom is really there" I said  
-" Ellie you did the right thing.......maybe that's why you saw your mother she wants you not to do it so you wouldn't end up like Abby" Maria said  
-" I know Maria....I thought about it many times now and I finally understand" I said  
-" This just proves that you still have hummanity in you....you found forgiveness" Maria said  
-" How's John?" I asked  
-" After he heard the news that you left he wouldn't help but blame himself for your decision to leave.....everday he always come by here and say sorry" Maria said  
-" I wouldn't blame John for what happened Maria....It's all my fault....I decided this" I said  
-" Ellie....I'm just glad you and Joel are back" Maria said  
-" Yeah" I replied

Silence took over amd I'm dying to ask Maria about Dina but how I don't even know How to ask her. I looked over at Maria and I could tell she already know what I am thinking then she spoke breaking the silence

-" Ellie I know you wanted to ask.......don't worry Dina and Thony are fine.....they're leaving with Jesse" Maria said  
-" Oh........That's uhmmm that's great" I said   
-" But......" Maria said but didn't know if she'll continue her sentence or not  
-" But?" I asked  
-" Dina and Jesse are back together for 2 months now" She said

After Maria said that my heart broke into pieces I was hurt. I guess Dina moved on maybe it's for the best atleast what's imoortant to me is to see her happy with her family now

-" That's nice" I said  
-" Ellie" Maria said  
-" Maria I am fine......I just I want to rest" I said  
-" Sure......sure you should rest you and Joel should rest in our house for the night" Maria said

I wanted to ask Maria more about Dina but I urged myself not to. After a few seconds of silence Joel and Tommy went in

-" How about you two stay here for the night?" Maria asked  
-" What do you say kiddo?" Joel asked  
-" Sure" I answered  
-" Good there are two spare bedrooms upstairs you could go and sleep there" Maria said

Before we got up Tommy gave me a hug so as Maria then we went into our rooms trying to rest I could tell the three are already sleeping but not me. I thought about what Maria said about Dina. I thought about what my life would've been if I just stayed and at the thought of that I fell asleep


	24. Chapter 23 - It's slowly getting into you just don't get caught in your own feelings

ELLIE'S POV

I woke up the next day feeling energized my eyes blinded by the rays of the sun, my nose filled by the delicious smell of pancakes and my ears filled by mumbles coming from downstairs. I quickly stood up and fixed the bed then I wemt to the cabinet to change my clothes. I changed my clothes to a black flanel and paired with a blue T-shirt paired with rip jeans and converse. I went downstairs and as I was making my way down the stairs I saw John sobbing infront of Joel

-" John?" I said making everyones attention towards me  
-" Ellie?" John said

John quickly stood up and ran towards me crying and hugging me tightly saying sorry again and again

-" Ellie thank god you're ok........I'm sorry it's all my fucking fault" John said

After John said that he released from the hug I quickly sat down besides Joel. John on the other hand sat infront of me

-" John" I said letting out a sigh  
-" It ain't your fault I wad the one who decided to go not you" I said  
-"But still you wouldn't decide to go if I haven't told you where Abby is ........ it's my fault you lost your family especially Dina it was-------" I stopped him upon hearing Dina's name 

It still hurts hearing her name it still hurts knowing Dina and Jesse are back together it still hurts knowing it's my fault I lost the girl I've loved the most

-" John I wouldn't blame you"I said  
-" Ellie" he responded  
-" John......I didn't kilk Abby because I forgave her and if I can forgive the person who killed my mother I cam forgive myself and you" I said  
-" Thank you Ellie" He replied  
-" No prolem" I answered

After that John stayed for a couple of minutes then he decided to leave so I led him to the door

-" Ellie.......again I wanted to say thank you....I know your mom is happy and proud to what you've become" He said  
-" Thanks" I said

We shared one last hug them he left off. After John left I went back to the living room and saw Joel drinking his coffee. Tommy and Maria saw me coming so and gave me a smile

-" Hey kiddo" Joel greeted  
-" Hey" I replied  
-" So you two ready to go home?" Tommy asked  
-" Sure am" Joel said  
-" How about you Ellie?" Maria asked  
-" Sure why not" I answered

Joel finishe his coffee then we took off while walkingwe came upon the street where Jesse lives together with Dina and Thony and his parents I couldn't help but look further to see if there are people but no one was outside. We finally made it to our house and when we got in everything was cleaned even the rooms. The house didn't seem like it's been left for 5 months. I got to the kitchen to dri k and when I got back I saw Joel playing his guitar upon seeing him play the guitar I felt jealous as I look at my two missing fingers

-" Kiddo c'mere" he said  
-" Sure" I said then sat next to him  
-" Remember when I told you that you can still play the guitar?" He asked  
-" Yeah" I answered  
-" Here's what I mean" He said

Joel reversed the guitar making his left hand strum and right hand to play the chords upon seeing him play like that it gave me hope

-" It takes a lot of practice but it'll be worth it" He said giving me his guitar  
-" Huh?" I asked  
-" You try" He said  
-" Ok maybe I'll try" I said 

I did as he did I strummed with my left and did the chords with my right hand. I was quite new to this so I wad still a little confused but I was still able to play again and it made me happy a little bit

-" See" Joel said  
-" Yeah" I said  
-" Hey so why don't you catch up with your friends?" Joel said  
-" Joel" I said  
-" Hey Maria told me about Dina and Jesse....Ellie do it for Thony I know you missed her you missed them" Joel said  
-" I don't think I'm ready to see Jesse and Dina after what I've heard" I said  
-" I'm sorry to hear that kiddo.....but what about Cat?" He asked  
-" Sure I'll meet up with Cat" I said  
-" Good I am sure she misses you" Joel said  
-" Yeah" I replied

I borrowed Joel's guitar and went upstairs I tried playing the guitar until I managed to get a hang for it after a while of playing the guitar I looked at the time and it's already 2:00 pm in the afternoon. I took Joels advice and decided to meet up with Cat.

I turned over to my bedside table taking my phone then searching Cat's number then messaged her

ELLIE 2:02 PM  
Hi Cat How are you?

I messaged Cat and after a few minutes of waiting my phone buzzed

CAT 2:04 PM  
OH MY GOD ELLIE IS THAT REALLY YOU?

ELLIE 2:04  
Yes it's me

CAT 2:04 PM  
FUCK I WAS WORRIED I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD

ELLIE 2:05 PM  
Well I aint

CAT 2:05 PM  
So how are you? 

ELLIE 2:05 PM  
I asked you first y'know

CAT 2:05 PM  
Well I am fine and surprised

ELLIE 2:06 PM  
Yeah I can tell

CAT 2:06 PM  
OH HA-HA

ELLIE 2:06 PM  
Hey how about let's meet up

CAT 2:06 PM  
Yeah sure let's meet up I'm at the bar so let's meet up here

ELLIE  
Sure be there in a sec

CAT 2:06 PM  
Sure I'll wait for you

As soon as Cat replied I quickly went down 

-" Where you going kiddo?" Joel asked  
-" I'm meeting up with Cat" I answered  
-" Oh ok where?" He asked  
-" At the bar" I answered  
-" Ok just make sure you don't drink too much or else hang over will kill you tomorrow" Joe said  
-" I won't promise that" I replied  
-" Just go home when you're finished  
-" Yeah" I answered and left

When I got out I completely got nervous because the only way to get to the bar was in the street where Jesse lives so I slowly walked over to that street and started making my way through that street as I went closer I can see Thony playing with other kids while Dina and Jesse sat on the porch I was having second thoughts about going to the bar as I got closer and closer but then as I decided to turn back Thony noticed me "FUCK HOW DO I FACE THEM" I said to myself then I turned around to face Thony running towards me followed by Jesse and Dina

-" Momma Ellie" Thony said running towards me then gave me a tight hug around my waist  
-" He-Hey kiddo" I said caressing her head  
-" Ellie is that really you?" Jesse asked   
-" Well I'm sure as hell ain't a ghost yet" I jokingly said trying to avoid looking at Dina as I could tell she's doing the same thing

Silent roamed over until I felt a sudden urge to say what I heard about the two

I continued my way towards the bar and as I came in I saw Cat sitting at the bar stools on the bars counter so I went over to her 

-" Hey" I said moving my left hand completely forgetting about my two missing fingers  
-" Fuck Ellie what happened?" Cat asked as she grabs my hand and examining it  
-" It's a long story.....come on, mind giving me a drink?" I asked pulling away my hand and sitting next to her  
-" Sure" she replied signalling Seth to get drinks  
-" So mind telling me the whole story?" She asked when the drinks came  
-" I don't think so" I said as I grabbed my drink and sipped a little bit of beer  
-" Oh c'mon Ellie this is the first time we talked after you and Dina set life in your farmhouse" She said making me hurt all over again upon hearing Dina's name again but I kept my cool  
-" Ok..........ok" I said as I take one more sip and then started talking

I tood Cat everything from start to how I lost my fingers and to finish. She seems overwhelmed to what I have gone into and she listens very well to what I'm saying

-" So yeah" I said finishing my story 

I was about to drink more in my glass but I saw it empty so I signalled Seth to give me more

-" Jeez........I don't know if you've heard but Dina and Jesse are together again" she said  
-" Oh that........I knew that already don't worry Maria told me about it" I said drinking my beer completely trying my best not to tear up  
-" Hmm" she replied in agreement

Me and Cat talked once more until I felt more and more drunk as soon as I knew it me and Cat finished 17 bottles of beer already but Cat didn't seem drunk prolly because I'm the one who drank most of it. I was wanting to drink more but Cat stopped me

-" Ellie I think that's enough you're drunk" Cat said in a worried voice  
-" No let me drink.........Seth four more bottles for me please" I said drunkily Seth then gave me four more I looked around to see that there's no more people in the bar except for me, Cwt and Seth  
-" Ellie I get why you want to get drunk but this is enough I'm taking you home" Cat said  
-" Cat no....If this is what it gets for me to forget my problems for just one night then I'll take it" I said drinking a all the beer inside the bottle in one go  
-" Ellie it's 11:30 Pm and it's almost midnight we need to rest" Cat said  
-" Then go....leave" I said  
-" I'm not going to leave until you get your fucking ass up Ellie" Cat said

I remembered telling Cat everything and how I was crushed into pieces when I heard Jesse and Dina are back together and how I controlled myself not to be dramatic while infront of them earlier. I was in the state of about to got to sleep when I felt my phone buzz on my pocket I took my phone out and saw I have one message coming from Joel

JOEL 11:45PM  
Kiddo where are you? it's getting late

ELLIE 11:45 PM  
I'm still at the bar I'll be home in a bit

JOEL 11:45 PM  
Ellie you're not drunk aren't you?

ELLIE 11:45 PM  
I had a few drinks but I'm ok I just need to talk to someone before I go home. I'll be home in a sec

JOEL 11:46 PM  
Ok , just be safe kiddo tell me when I need to pick you up

ELLIE: 11:46 PM  
Sure

After messaging Joel I put back my phone in my pocket then continued drinking

-" Who is it?" Cat asked  
-" It's Joel he wants me to go home" I said drinking the remaining beer in the bottle I am holding  
-" I think it's really a good idea if you go home now Ellie" Cat said  
-" Sure...I'll go home when I finished 3 more bottles....so are you gonna help me or not" I said handling Cat one bottle  
-" Ughhh.....sure" she said taking the bottle and drank it

Cat and I finished all the bottles and waved goodbye at Seth when we got outside the cold breeze immediately gave shivers down my spine. I was able to keep my posture steady but immediately lost it as my drunk state starts kicking in

-" Do you want me to walk you home atleast?" Cat asked  
-" No I can handle myself" I said walking while almost stumbling  
-" Ellie no I'm walking you home Cat said wrapping my arm around her neck and grabbing me up my waist  
-" Cat" I said in a refusing tone  
-" Ellie I'm not leaving you at this kind of state" Cat said and started walking  
-" Ok but don't drop me at home just walk me over at Jesse's" I said  
-" And why do you want to get dropped there?" Cat asked  
-" I need to talk to Dina" I answered   
-" I don't think Duna would want to talk to you at your drunken state" she replied  
-" Just fucking do as I say will ya?" I said  
-" Ok.....ok but I'm waiting for you outside" Cat said  
-" No yo don't need to do that you can go home after you dropped me there" I said  
-" Ellie" she replied  
-" Cat.....I'm going to be ok" I said  
-" Ok.....ok....if that's what you want" she replied

We started walking towards Jesse's house and when we finally got to our destination we said our goodbyes

-" So I'll leave you here.......you sure you don't want me to wait here?" Cat asked  
-" No I'm fine you can go home now" I answered  
-" Ok it's nice catching up with you Ellie" Cat said giving me one final hug  
-" You too" I said returning the hug  
-" Ok I'll leave now bye" she said then walke away  
-" Bye" I said under my breath

After Cat left I turmed around to face Jesse's house I let out a few sighs then started walking to the door completely ignoring that I'm drunk

As I walk towards Jesse's door I took a few stumbles but kept my posture completely shrugging off the drunkness. As I made it to the door my hand started shaking so I clenched it to form a fist then used my right hand to knock at the door I knocked gently three times until I heard someone walking towards the door and as it opens the door revealse Jesse whose surprised to see me

-" Ellie....what're you doing here? It's midnight and you're drunk" He said  
-" I ain't drunk I just had a few drinks that's all" I answered  
-" Still...what're you doing here?" He asked  
-" Jesse I'll go straight to the point........I need to talk to Dina" I said  
-" Ellie I don't think-----" I stopped him at his sentence  
-" Please Jesse I promise this is the last time we'll talk then I'll go away if that's what y'all want" I said  
-" Ellie as much as I wanted to but I don't think Dina would want to talk to you right now especially you're drunk so how about tomorrow?" Jesse asked  
-" Jesse this can't wait tomorrow" I said  
-" Ellie-----" He wasn't able to finish his sentence as Dina steps in   
-" Jesse it's ok" Dina said

Upon saying that Jesse let's me in and as I stood in Jesse talked to Dina then walked upstairs

-" I'll go check on Thony......you two can talk at the living room if my parents aren't in there if they're there you two can talk outside on the porch" Jesse said  
-" Yeah sure" Dina answered

When Jesse disappeared Dina waljed to the living room as I follow her when we got there I saw Jesse's parents watching a movie

-" Dina what brings you here?.......Oh Ellie you're here" Jesse's mom said  
-" Are you drunk?" Jesse's Dad asked but I didn't answer  
-" Ellie's just here because she wants to talk to me" Dina said  
-" Oh is that so....you two can talk here " Jesse's mom said  
-" Really?" Dina asked  
-" Yeah the movie's over anyway" Jesse's dad answered

The couple stood up then walked towards me giving me a hug

-" We're glad you're back Ellie" Jesse's dad said  
-" Hoping you're still the Ellie we know eventhough many things have changed" Jesse's mom said holding my left hand ang examining my two missing fingers  
-" I still am" I said 

After tbat the couple went upstairs. After making sure they're gone Dina walked over to the right direction to sit at the chair then I sat to the other chaur facing Dina in the middle there's a medium sized coffee table seperating us. As I sat down silence took over and the only noise you can hear is the howls owls make and sighs me and Dina releases we went silent for a few minutes when Dina broke it

-" Ellie why are you here in the middle of the night in a drunken state?" Dina asked

I'm immediately going to answer her question but I stopped myself and decided to change the topic

-" How's Thony?" I asked

I can tell Dina got pissed iff as I didn't answer her questuon but she kept her cool

-" She's fine" She answered  
-" Ok that's good to know" I replied  
-" When you left she kept asking when are you returning but I didn't know what to answer so I just kept telling her to wait" She added

After hearing that I couldn't help but feel bad for Dina and Thony once more

-" Oh" I said  
-" If you want to spend time with Thony I'll let you since you became close to her" she said  
-" Thanks I appreciate that" I replied  
-" Now tell me Ellie why are you here?" Dina asked again

At that moment I couldn't control myself anymore drunkness reuled over me and instantly I answered her

-" Dina I'm sorry..........I'm a fucking idiot as much as I don't want to ruin the family you had now.......I just I couldn't help myself.......Dina I'll go straight to the point I still need you, I missed you I missed your hugs, your kisses I missed all of you so much and I........I want you back and I.....I....I still love you" I said looking down and started wiping my tears that are building up in the corners of my eyes  
-" Heh........Are you fucking Joking Ellie? Tell me you are" she simply replies

I looked at her and our eyes interlocked each other and then I answered

-" I wish I was Dina but I ain't fucking Joking............I-I know I'm an idiot it's my fault I got into this mess It's my fault our family fell apart but I ain't joking  
-" Are you hearing yourself?......I mean is it really worth breaking our family Ellie?...did you kill her atleast?" Dina asked  
-" No.........I was about to......I was there drowning her but then I saw the boy and I thought of Thony and you then I saw my mom and at that moment I just I couldn't do it......I.......I......I-I couldn't" I said looking at my two hands then I looked at Dina who I cam tell was concerned but didn't bother to say it  
-" Ellie.....I am glad you found forgiveness at that point and didn't kill her" she replied  
-" Dina.......I still am the Ellie you loved" I said  
-" Ellie it's been fucking 5 months......you don't know how hard for me to take that you chose her over us" Dina said  
-" Dina.....I k ow I fucked up I know what I did is messed up but Dina I didn't intend for you to feel that she's more important than you and Thony" I said  
-" But Ellie that's what you made me feel" She replied  
-" Dina------" she cuts me off  
-" Ellie in those 5 months I already urge myself to stop loving you in those 5 months my heart griefed for a person that's alive but for me is dead. Ellie me and Thony and Jesse are going well at running our family but when I heard you're back my heart starts to get confused again" Dina stated  
-" Dina I didn't intend for that to happen but I know deep inside your heart I know you still love me" I said  
" Maybe Ellie.......maybe deep inside I still love you....but I don't think that's enough reason for me to forgive you.....Ellie I need time and space......when you left that farmhouse for me you ended our relationship you broke me apart" she said and broke me also  
-" Dina...I love you I still do" I said as both of our tears dtarted falling  
-" Ellie you need to go home you need rest you're drunk you don't know what you're saying" she said

she stood up then pulle me out of the chair pushing me towards the door and out of the house she's about to close the door when I grabbed her right hand as I grabbed her hand I notived two familiar things one is the ring I saw in Seattle and two is the bracelet she gave me I didn't notice those two until now Dina also looked at it and we both stared at it for seconds

-" This is the ring I found back at Seattle How'd you find it I hid it at thr flanel I used when we're there" I said  
-" It doesn't matter" Dina said pulling her hand and closing the door but I stopped it again   
-" Dina hear me out......I just want you to know for the last time........I ain't joking when I say I need you, I ain't joking when I said I wan you back, I ain't joking when I said I missed you but most of all I'm not fucking joking when I said I love you and I still love you" I said  
-" Ellie just go" she said pushing me and conpletely closing the door

agter she closed the door I rested my forehead on the door as I did that I can hear Dina on the other side crying I stayed in that position until I heard Dina walking away at the door and completely silence took over the other side of the door I took one last look at the door then decided to go home. When I got home I saw Joel drinking coffee while looking at me

-" Where've you been?" He asked as he went to me and gave me a hug  
-" I told you I'm at the bar" I said  
-" Yeah I know I can smell that but based on your eyes you went somewhere else" He said  
-" Ok.......I went to Jesse's house" I said  
-" Ok what'd you do there?" He asked again

I went to the chair next to where Joel is sitting earlier and he did the same

-" I talked to Dina" I continued  
-" Ok" He replied  
-" Yeah" I replied  
-" Mind telling me what happened?" He asked   
-" Eh....sure" I said

I started telling what happened then I started tearing up I'm just glad Joel was there to confort me

-" Hey kiddo all I can say is I wouldn't blame Dina she went through a lot while you're gone and all I can say is give her time........how about you get some rest I know you're sleepy and tired so got to your room and rest" He said  
-" Sure.....thanks Joel" I said giving Joel a hug  
-" Ofcourse kiddo" He said

I went up to my room but I didn't sleep I was wishing my drunkness to take over so I can sleep but it didn't I went to play the guitar and when I felt tired I decided to lay in my bed then slowly faded to sleep


	25. Chapter 24 - Maybe sometimes being away is all I  need

-" 4 WEEKS LATER "-  
ELLIE'S POV

After what happened I learned to distance myself I urge myself to finally distance myself towards Dina, Jesse and Thony. It was hard at first but every single day that comes became more harder considering the fact that we're all livingin Jackson. These past few weeks I've been thinking of ways to avoid them but the only thing I can do is go away. I've been thinking of going back into the farm and starting a new life by myself but I'm thinking of a way to tell Joel about it and the only thing I can do was to lie about it I've waited for weeks before telling Joel and today was the day I'll tell him I'm leaving. I went downstairs and saw Joel in the living room I looked at my phone and the time is 8:50 am I went over to him and sat beside him

-" Hey kiddo sup?" He asked  
-" Doing fine........what're you doing here?" I asked  
-" Waiting for Tommy and Maria they told me they're coming over" He answered  
-" Oh" I replied

I was gathering courage to tell Joel about my plan when Tommy and Maria arrived

-" Howdy" Tommy greeted  
-" Hey little brother" Joel said hugging Tommy  
-" Hey Ellie" Maria said  
-" Hey" I greeted

I was having second thoughts of saying my plan but I figured Tommy and Maria also needs to know. We all talked about stuff like how well Jackson Wyoming upgraded its defense and how new recruits are setting in I waited for what seems like hours before I fibally grabbed the opportunity to tell them my plan. The three already stopped talking I looked at my phone to see what time it is and it's 12:30 pm I took a coupke of deep breaths then started to catch their attention

-" There's something I need to tell you guys" I started  
-" Sure what is it?" Joel asked  
-" I-I..........I uhmmm.....I'm planning on leaving Jackson and starting a new life away from here" I said making them confused  
-" What do you mean?" Maria asked  
-" I want to find myself........I wanted to take a breather and I want to be alone" I said  
-" Kiddo did you atleast think about this?" Joel asked  
-" Yes I already think this through Joel......I just don't think I can be able to find myself here in Jackson" I said  
-" And where exactly are you going?" Tommy asked  
-" Uhmmm I'm going back to the farmhouse" I answered  
-" Then I'm coming with you" Joel said  
-" Joel I don't want you coming along I'll be fine you're much needed here......don't worry I'll come back if I'm ready" I said  
-" Ellie" Joel said  
-" Joel I promise you I'll be fine " I said assuring him  
-" Is there a way we can convince you not to go?" Tommy asked  
-" Well actually there's someone else that can convince me to stay but that someone is already happy with someone else so yeah there's no way you can convince me not to go" I said

Tommy, Maria and Joel looked at me already knowing who I was talking about then they all nodded as a sign of them agreeing to my plan

-" When are you leaving?" Joel asked  
-" If it's ok for y'all I'm leaving tonight at midnight" I said  
-" You already planned this don't you?" Maria said  
-" Yeah and if it's ok I'll take one horse with me?" I asked  
-" Sure thing you can take my horse Blake" Tommy said  
-" Thanks........Hey y'all don't jeed to be upset you can always visit me but favor don't let anyone know where I am" I said  
-" Sure thing kiddo" Joel said  
-" If you'll excuse me I'll say my final goodbyes to my friends" I said standing up  
-" You'll also need to tell Jesse and Dina y'know that right especially Thony" Joel said  
-" I will" I said  
-" Ok........ok" Joel replied

I quickly went outside and walked my way towards the tattoo shop to where Cat is working as I went in I saw Cat playing with her phone

-" Hey Ellie what brings you here?" she asked  
-" I'm just here to say my final goodbye" I said makinh her stand up to where she's sitting  
-" What do you mean final goodbye?" She asked

Me and Cat went outside the shop and sat at the bench just across the shop

-" I'm leaving Jackson" I said  
-" WHAT?!" She said  
-" Ssssshhhhh........quiet down I don't want anyone to know" I said  
-" Ok. why?, when?" She asked  
-" I'm leaving tonight at midnight" I said  
-" Why?" She asked  
-" Uhmmm.........I just want Dina to be totally happy and it's clearly not gonna happen if I stay hwre cause I'm just making it hard for her" I said  
-" You really love Dina don't you?" Cat asked  
-" Maybe I do wait I really do.........but Cat you're the only person that knows the real reason why I am leaving. Joel doesn't know about this I just lied the reason why I am leaving and don't tell this to anyone ok?" I said  
-" Sure but where are you going now?" She asked  
-" Since O have nowhere to go I'll stay at the farmhouse......don't telk it to anyone including Dina and Jesse or Thony" I said  
-" Why you're going to tell them anyway" she said  
-" Yeah I'll tell them I'm leaving but I don't plan on telling them where I'm going" I said  
-" Ellie do you really need to go?" She asked  
-" Yes.......but hey don't miss me too much" I said making the both of us laugh  
-" I won't dumbass........I can visit you right?" she asked  
-" Sure you can

Me and Cat talked for a while until the time came by to say goodbye

-" Hey I must leave I still gotta tell Jesse that I'm leaving and I still need to pack up my things and it's 2:40 pm" I said  
-" Yeah......yeah sure" she said  
-" Well I guess this is goodbye" I said  
-" Don't sweat it I'm coming to see you later" she said  
-" Sure I'll see you at the east gates" I said  
-" Yeah sure" she replied

After making sure Cat's back at her store I quickly went to the direction of Jesse's house as I'm getting close I started to feel nervous and the moment I was right at the door my hands started to shake I clenched it again into a fist and knocked 3 times at yhe door and not a little while longer someone opened the door It's Thony

-" Momma Ellie you're here" Thony said and gave me a hug  
-" Yeah I just need to talk to your Poppa Jesse" I said  
-" Thony who's at the---------" Dina wasn't able to finish her sentence as she saw me  
-" Uhm.......hi I'm just here to talk to Jesse" I said putting my left hand at the back of my neck  
-" Oh.....uhm Jesse's in the living room" Dina answered  
-" Ok" I replied

I followed Dina to the living room and saw Jesse watching TV

-" Oh.....Ellie what brings you here?" Jesse asked  
-" I'll get you two something to drink" Dina said heading to the kitchen as she disappeared I answered Jesse's question  
-" Just wanted to stop by and say my final goodbye" I said  
-" What?" He asked

Jesse turned off the TV so I sat fackng him I was about to answer his question when Dina entered placing our drinks and sitting next to Thony who's sitting next to Jesse

-" I'm leaving Jackson" I said which surprised the three  
-" Why?" Dina asked  
-" I just want to start a new life and find myself but unfortunately I couldn't do it here" I said  
-" Ellie you sure about that?" Jesse asked  
-" Actually yeah I already thought about it and nothing can change my mind" I said  
-" Does Joel even know about this?" Dina asked  
-" Uhmmm yeah.......he agreed to it even Tommy and Maria too" I said  
-" Momma Ellie why're you leaving don't you love us anymore?" Thony asked  
-" No baby girl It ain't like that Momma Ellie just needs to be alone for now" I said  
-" Momma Ellie this ain't got nothing to do with Poppa Ellie and Momma Dina being together right?" Thony asked

I looked at Jesse and Dina who I can tell was shocked about Thony's question then I looked back at Thony who is now crying I patted her head. Thony's right that's the main reason why I am leaving but I don't want them to know it so I lied

-" No Thony no that ain't the reason why I am leaving don't ever think about it that way ok" I said  
-" Momma Ellie don't go" Thony said

At that part Thony and Jesse started crying except for Dina who's controlling herself not to cry

-" As much as I don't want to leave but I needed to" I said

I looked at Jesse then back at Thony

-" I need to go" I said  
-" Ellie are you sure about your decision?: Jesse asked  
-" Yes I'm 100% sure" I replied

Thony let's go of me and the three started following me towards the door I'm about to go out when Thony hugged me from behind 

-" Momma Ellie please don't go" She said while crying

I kneeled down to her level and hugged her

-" Like I said kiddo as much as I don't want to leave.......I have too don't worry I'm sure we'll see each other again" I said  
-" When are you leaving?" Dina asked

I stood up facing Jesse and Dina and lied about it 

-" I-I uhmm leaving tomorrow afternoon" I said  
-" Ok" Dina said  
-" Where are you going when you leave?" Jesse asked

as much as I wanted to say it to them but I can't and don't want to

-" I don't plan on saying that" I said  
-" Why?" Dina asked  
-" I'm cutting off all my connections here in Jackson" I answered  
-" Momma Ellie why would you do that?" Thony asked  
-" If it means to find myself again kiddo I'll do it" I answered  
-" Ellie....we'll miss you" Jesse said giving me a hug  
-" Just don't miss me too much" I said making him laugh  
-" I must leave I'll need to pack my things" I said

I was about to go out when Dina stopped me

-" Ellie" Dina said

I turned around and faced Dina as I did that she gave me a tight hug I also hugged her back

-" Well I better get going it's almost four" I said

I took one last look at Thony who's crying while hugging Jesse I looked at Jesse who's wiping his tears and I looked at Dina who's tears started falling I took one last look at the three and finally said goodbye

-" Goodbye" I said and took off

I went back to Joels house and when I got home I saw Joel quickly wiped his tears as he saw me so I went over to him and sat beside him

-" Joel you don't need to cry" I said  
-" I ain't.....Everything is ready by the way are your bags ready?" He asked  
-" Yeah" I answered  
-" How'd it go?" He asked  
-" Well I told Cat about it and she said she's also coming over to the east gates before I leave" I said  
-" What about Dina and Jesse?" He asked  
-" I uhmm told them I'm leaving but I didn't tell them when and whereI'll be going" I said  
-" Kiddo let's be honest here........Dina's the reason why you're leaving right?" Joel asked  
-" Joel" I said  
-" C'mon kiddo we've been by each others side for many many years now and if anyone who knows you better it's me" Joel said  
-" Well ok you're right" I said  
-" That's all I wanted and needed to know Kiddo" He said  
-" Ok" I said  
-" You better get ready you're about to leave soon" He said  
-" I will" I said and went upstairs

Time quickly flew by as the clock quickly turned to the time I'm about to leave. I quickly got all my things and went downstairs I have one backpack and two duffle bag all containing my things Joel helped me carry all of it as we went to the East gates when we got there I saw Cat together with Tommy whose holding the horse and Maria as we got there I quickly tied my bags to the side of the horse and faced Joel, Cat, Tommy and Maria I first went to Cat and hugged her

-" Don't miss me so much doofus" I said and we both laughed  
-" I'll try HAHAHA" She said

after that I went to Tommy and Maria and hugged them 

-" I'll miss you two thanks for everything" I said  
-" You're always welcome in Jackson If you want to come back Ellie" Maria said  
-" sure" I asnwered  
-" We'll miss you kid" Tommy said

I finally went to Joel and gave him a hug then he started crying making me cry too

-" Comeback if you're ready ok kiddo" He said  
-" Ofcourse I will old man" I said  
-" Heh I ain't that old" He said  
-" You know where to find me Joel" I said  
-" Yes and I'll pay you a visit" He said  
-" Before I forgot" I said getting a folded paper on my pocket and handling it to Joel  
-" Give this to Dina if she finds me" I said  
-" Sure will kiddo" He replied

I gave Joel one last hug and rode the horse I toom one last look at them then the gates opened. As I walked outside I waved bac at them and then the gates closed I let the horse walk a few distance before I left I took one last look at the high walls of Jackson the place I considered as home I took one last glabce at the gate then gallopped my way to the farmhouse. As I got to the farmhouse It's already 2 in the morning I tied Blake on the railings of the porch and went inside the place looked different the last time I saw it exceot for dust and cobwebs I started cleaning up the whole house and when I'm done I grabbed my guitar to.my workplace and went to the bedroom I sat at the side of the bed facing the window and started strumming it until I felt tired I put the guitar beside the bed and decided to sleep.

DINA'S POV

The words Ellie said yesterday kept looping in my head as I walk towards Joels house. It's 10:00 am in the morning and I want to convince Ellie not to leave and maybe finally tell her the real deal between me and Jesse and finally I'll tell her that I still love her. As I arrive at Joels house I let out a ton of sighs before knocking not so long later Joel opened the door

-" Oh Dina you're here.........come in" He said

I got in and sat at the living room 

-" Do you need anything?" Joel asked  
-" No I'm fine........I-I......I just want to talk to Ellie is she here?" I asked

Joel sat infront of me and took a sip from the cup he's holding. He let out a few sighs before speaking

-" Dina...........I don't know how to tell you this but........uhmmm.........Ellie already left last night" Joel said

I got surprised to what I heared and I can feel my heart broke in a million pieces

-" What you must be joking Joel" I said  
-" I ain't Dina" He said

At that part I started crying

-" Joel I really need to talk to Ellie can you please tell me where she is?" I asked  
-" Dina I'm sorry but Ellie doesn't want anyone to know where she is" Joel said  
-" Joel please" I said  
-" I'm really sorry Dina but I can't" Joel said

I cried hard infront of Joel and he comforted me as I stopped crying Joel spoke again

-" When Ellie left she asled me to give this to you if you came looking for her" Joel said handing me a folded paper  
-" Dina y'know Ellie loved you so much I had to admit eversince we got here you're the only girl that affected her like that" Joel said as I got the paper  
-" The real reason why Ellie left was for you to be hapoy together with Jesse............She didn't want you to get confused of who'll you choose so she decided to leave" Joel explained  
-" I'm so sorry Joel" I said  
-" No Dina I don't blame you that's just how love works" He replied

Joel and I talked more then I decided to leave when I got home I went to Thonys room. Thony wasn't there because she's at the daycare. Jesse wasn't at the house either cause he's on patrol and his parents are watching downstairs. I took the paper that Joel gave me out of my jeans pocket and unfolded it after that I started reading the letter and the content of it made me break into pieces and hurts me more

Dina

If you're probably reading this right now I wanted you to know the real reason why I left. I left because I didn't want you to get confused, I don't want you to get hurt anymore. I chose to let you go because you deserve to be happy but that clearly shows that you can't be happy with me because I always bring you sorrow and pain and I don't want that. Dina I want to be tje same Ellie you loved but I can't I want to ask forgiveness everyday but as you said you needed morw time Dina you don't need to think about forgiving me anymore what I want you to do is be hapoy with Jesse and that's fine with me. Dina back when we talked I wanted you to know what I said is true it's all true, what I said I meant it I love you Dina I still do I really do I want you to know even if it hurts for me to go I'll do it if it meant happiness and clarity for you Dina. If you ever want to find me or look for me I'LL BE JUST HERE ADMIRING THE BEAUTIFUL VIEW OF THE SUNSET you know where to find me

Ellie

As I read the letter tears started falling down my cheeks as I started sobbing "FUCK YOU ELLIE......WHY DO YOU ALWAYS GO AWAY WHEN I'M READY TO FORGIVE YOU" I said to myself. That night I couldn't sleep I always read the last sentence Ellie wrote and what she meant by it as it led me to confusion


	26. Chapter 25 - If you're destined then let it be you'l find each other eventually

-"3 MONTHS LATER"-  
DINA'S POV

I'm past asleep when suddenly I got woken up by the sound of the guitar I opened my eyes and found myself sorounded by darkness. I got up from my bed and looked at it but Thony isn't there. I closed my eyes amd rubbed it as I opened it I found myself outside the farmhouse. I looked up to see the moon lighting up the way to the farmhouse and then decided to walk and as I walk I heard Ellie's voice started singing

FLY ME TO THE MOON  
LET ME PLAY AMONG THE STARS

As she sung that I looked up to see the moon became brighter and stars started appearing on the night sky I took a step and Ellie begam singing

LET ME SEE WHAT SPRING IS LIKE  
ON JUPITER AND MARS

As she finishes the line I closed my eyes and as I opened it I was faving a tree the tree where Ellie carved the first letters of our name together with Thony I closed my eyes and as I opened it again I was at the stairs on the porch of the farmhouse then Ellie began singing again

IN OTHER WORDS HOLD MY HAND  
IN OTHER WORDS BABY KISS ME

As the words stopped I looked up and saw the scene where Ellie and I first kissed the night where I decided to make a move as I took one step at the stairs of the porch Ellie started singing again

FILL MY HEART WITH SONG  
LET ME SING FOREVER MORE

As the line finishes I found myself at the stairs inside the house. I looked at the wall with pictures and as I took one I saw Ellie and me the picture takes place when Ellie sang for me back in Seattle where the music shop we found has a working guitar. When I was putting the picture back Ellie began singing

YOU ARE ALL I LONG FOR   
ALL I WORSHIP AND ADORE  
IN OTHER WORDS PLEASE BE TRUE  
IN OTHER WORDS I LOVE YOU

As the line is finished I looked at the picture I was holding. It changed from tje music store the picture was changed from when Ellie recited a poem for me I took back the picture then a melody started playing I closedd my eyes and felt the rhythm when it ended I opened my eyes amd I found myself at the doorframe of the bedroom there I saw Ellie facing the window while playing the guitar then she started singing again

FILL MY HEART WITH SONG  
LET ME SING FOREVER MORE  
YOU ARE ALL I LONG FOR  
ALL I WORSHIP AND ADORE  
IN OTHER WORDS PLEASE BE TRUE  
IN OTHER WORDS.....IN OTHER WORDS..... I LOVE YOU

As the ending rhythm ended Ellie puts the guitar beside her and silence took over then I suddenly spoke

-" I love you too Ellie" I said making her turn around  
-" Dina......what're you doing here?" She asked

I walk towards Ellie as she walks towards me then as we got closer we hugged each other I knew this is a dream but it felt so real Ellies skin, Ellies hug, Ellies smell everything felt so real

-" I love you Ellie.......I still do" I said  
-" I love you too Dina so so much but we can't be together again y'know that right" she said  
-" Ellie I wanted to tell you for so long I love you and I still do and that's what's more important " I said  
-" I don't want to ruin your family Dina" she said  
-" Ellie......Yes I still have a family but it's never the same without you" I said

Ellie lets go of the hug then she cupped her two hands on my cheeks I can feel the two missing fingers but I didn't care Ellie faced my face on hers

-" I love you" She said  
-" I love you too" I replied

Ellie attached our foreheads together and then tears started falling as I closed my eyes I can feel Ellie's face slowly leaning in

-" Dina wake up" she said  
-" If it meant being with you......I won't wake up" I said

I can feel Ellie's face coming closer and as we're about to kiss I opened my eyes and Ellie was gone I found myself on Jesse's house as I lay in the couch on the living room holding Ellie's letter I looked around when a familiar voice called

-" You were dreaming" The voice said

I looked around and saw Jesse sitting by the window looming outside

-" What're you doing?" I asked  
-" I just fetched a glass of water.....then I heard you mumble" He said drinking from the glass  
-" Did you hear what I was saying?" I asked  
-" It's inaudible I didn't quite understand what you're saying" He answered  
-" Oh" I said  
-" But even if I didn't understand what you're saying I could tell you are dreaming about Ellie" He said  
-" How can you tell?" I asked

Jesse turns around to look at me then he stood up and walked towards me then sat beside me he drank from the glass then he started talking

-" Dina........since Ellie left 3 months ago yoy are always dreamung and you're always reading that letter" He said pointing at the letter I'm holding  
-" Jesse" I said  
-" Dina you don't need to explain this to me........remember what our deal is 7 months earlier" He said  
-" Yes" I said

I closed my eyes and a flashback started playing in my head it's from 7 months earlier when me and Jesse had a deal

"7 MONTHS EARLIER"-  
DINA'S POV

-" Dina can we talk?" Jesse said coming in the room where Thony and I sleep  
-" Sure" I said as I quickly hid the letter Ellie left back in the farmhouse

I followed Jesse downstairs in the kitchen

-" What do you wanna talk about?" I asked as I took tje cup of water he handed me  
-" Are you really hoping Ellie would come back?" He asked  
-" What do you mean?" I asked  
-" I mean c'mon Dina it's been fucking 3 months now are you still hoping Ellie would come back?" He asked  
-" Jesse I'm a hundred percent sure Ellie would come back, you're her friend you should know that" I said  
-" I know Dina......but you're making it hard for you and me" He said  
-" What do you mean making it hard for you and me?" I asked  
-" Dina........A long time has passed sinve I've manage to remove my feelings for you........but eversince I saw you again back in Seattle I just couldn't help myself to fall for you once again" He said  
-" Jesse what the fuck are you saying" I said  
-" Dina as much as I don't want to but yes I still love you and you're making it hard for me everytime I see you mourn over Ellie mourn over someone who doesn't even chose you when she's given the option to go over her moms killer or you" He said  
-" Then you're making it hard for yourself Jesse......I understood why Ellie left us.......I understood why she did that........I shouldn't have agreed staying with you if I knew something like this would happen" I said

I turned around him but before I could even walk he grabbed me and turned me around to face him

-" Then let's make a deal.......we're going back togetheer today" he said  
-" Yeah like I would fucking do that" I said  
-" You fucking would be" He said  
-" Why would I fucking do that?" I asked  
-" You'll do that for Thony" He answered  
-" And why did Thony suddenly got involved here?" I asked  
-" Ofcourse you don't know.......yesterday I saw Thony got bullied by kids in the playground wanna know why?" He asked  
-" Why?" I asked  
-" Kids are bullying her because they say she has no father to protect him then I heard Thony mentioned Ellies name then the kids just laugh at her and pushed her to the ground I quickly ran over to her and said to the kids that I am Thonys father" He said  
-" I didn't know" I said  
-" Well now you know........enough said we're making a deal we'll be officially together on this day if Ellie doesn't come back after 5 months I'll be marrying you and we'll be a family but if Ellie comes back after 5 months you're free to go back to her anytime you want" He said

I took a few minutes before answering I never knew it would come to this I don't want to accept Jesses deal but I'm more worried about Thony

-" So what'd you say?" He asked  
-" Ok fine I'm kreping the deal" I said  
-" Great" He said  
-" For one condition we're just acting" I said  
-" Sure" He said

Jesse bacame a father to Thony and the kids who bully her doesn't seem to fight her anymore Thony became hapoy and me I'm happy for Thony but for myself I ain't I don't want to be married to Jesse I hoped everyday Ellie would come back she will come back and I'll hold onto that

-"3 MONTHS EARLIER"-  
-" THE NIGNHT ELLIE AND DINA TALKED "-  
DINA'S POV

After a few minutes of crying when I closed the door I decided to go upstairs then I saw Jesse at the stairs

-" The fuck Jesse" I said  
-" Sorry" He said  
-" Are you eavesdropping?" I asked  
-" Dina----" I didn't let him finish his sentence as I went down to the living room  
-" Jesse what'd you hear?" I asked  
-" I heard everything but I----" I cut him off his sentence  
-" Jesse let's talk about this laterI need rest" I said walking away from him but he hold my shoulder making me stop at my steps  
-" You won the deal Dina" He said  
-" So?" I said  
-" So you can go back to Ellie" He said  
-" Jesse let's not talk about this now" I said  
-" Why not........you know I couldn't understand you.......you waited so long for Ellie and now she's here you don't even want to talk to her" He said  
-" Jesse you don't understand" I said  
-" Then make me understand" He said tightening his grip on my shoulder then he faced me  
-" I don't know what to feel ok........Yes Ellie's back I am hapoy but some oart of me is still hurting.....some part of me still doesn't want to forget what happened " I said then tears fell on my cheeks  
-" Dina if you truly love Ellie then you'll easily forgive her and you better realize that before something happened" He said letting go of my arm  
-" You can go rest now" He added

-"PRESENT DAY"-  
DINA'S POV

-" Why didn't you go after Ellie?" He asked  
-" I wanted to Jesse I really do.....but I don't know when or where I should find her" I said  
-" Dina.......I've read the letter while you're sleeping and it's funny how 3 months came and you still don't know where Ellie is" He said  
-" What?" I asked  
-" I'll be just admiring the beautiful view of the sunset. You know where to find me" He said reciting the last sentence in the letter  
-" I don't understand" I said  
-" Dina among all the people you should be the one who knows that" He said

I ymthought the last line in the letter again and again and again then finally I realized how can I be such a fool in all of the people I should b ethe first one to know thus I of all people is the last one to know I'm a fool

-" Now do you know where to find her?" He asked

I took out two sighs before I answer I looked down then back at Jesse

-" The farmhouse" I said

ELLIE'S POV

It's night time again and the dream I had last night still bothers me I've been having these dreams since the third night I stayed in the farmhouse the dreams I'm having are the same but the songs I played are different. In my dreams I'm sitting at the bedside of the bed facing either the window or the cabinet then as I finished singing Dina would appear either beside me or in the doorframe instantly speaking to make me turn around but the dream I had last night was different from all of it usually Dina and I would just reminisce memories from our past and we would sometimes tell what happened to our day but when I say I love you she would disappear and I would wake up in the middle of the night this dream is different for Dina finally said I LOVE YOU to me. This night I decided not to sleep as I watched the moon slowly rose up from the sky I went to the bedside table to get my guitar I looked at the time and it's 11:55 pm it's almost midnight. I went to the edge of the bed facing the window then I started strumming the guitar to the song PUT YOUR HEAD ON MY SHOULDER

PUT YOUR HEAD ON MY SHOULDER  
HOLD ME IN YOUR ARMS, BABY  
SQUEEZE ME OH-SO-TIGHT  
SHOW ME THAT YOU LOVE ME TOO

As I sung that line I remembered the night Dina amd I finally said our real feelings eventhough she slapped me two times I still find it memorable. As I remembered that a small smirk appeared on my face then I sung again

PUT YOUR LIPS NEXT TO MINE DEAR  
WON'T YOU KISS ME ONCE, BABY?  
JUST A KISS GOODNIGHT MAYBE  
YOU AND I WILL FALL IN LOVE

I finished the line then suddenly it gave me chills all over my spine. All the nights where Dina and I would share a kiss all the nights where we just talked about our day I remembered it all

PEOPLE SAY THAT LOVE'S A GAME  
A GAME YOU JUST CAN'T WIN  
IF THERE'S A WAY  
I'LL FIND IT SOMEDAY  
AND THEN THIS FOOL WILL RUSH IN

As I sung that line I remembered the night Dina and I talked in Jesse's house I remembered the bracelet, the ring and the time I heard Dina sobbing on the other side of the door

PUT YOUR HEAD ON MY SHOULDER  
WHISPER IN MY EAR BABY  
WORDS I WANT TO HEAR   
TELL ME, TELL ME THAT YOU LOVE ME TOO

As I finished that line I suddenly heard footsteps coming up the stairs at first I thought it was just Joel but the closer the steps came the more I realized it wasn't Joel It's someone I've been waiting to see for 3 months I heard the footsteps suddenly stopped at the doorframe and I could feel that persons eyes staring at me but I didn't intend to look back am I dreaming again? I asked my self but I didn't really care as long as I can see that person again I didn't look around to sew who it is but I am hoping that It's really that person so I sung the last verse of the song

PUT YOUR HEAD ON MY SHOULDER  
WHISPER IN MY EAR, BABY  
WORDS I WANT TO HEAR, BABY.......  
PUT YOUR HEAD ON MY SHOULDER

As I finished the ending rhythm I poaved my guitar beside me I let out a few sighs then looked outside the window I felt the person standing on the door is nervous to even speak so I broke the silence

-" What're you doing here?" I asked

As I asked the question I looked down to my converse waiting for the person to answer after a few seconds I looked at the door to where that person is standing then I saw Dina just standing there looking at me I stood up and faced her as much as I wanted to run towards her and hug her tightly I couldn't I don't want to startle her and make her leave again I don't think I can take that so I controlled myself and spoke

-" Dina" I said

Before I can move Dina instantly rushed at me then hugged me and that's the only reason I need to know that tells me I am not dreaming at that moment I couldn't hold back and I hugged her back that hug we have represents a million words that we want to say for each other and as the hug ended I just want to hug her again but I controlled myself and let her speak

-" Ellie.........I am sorry" She said but I didn't respond  
-" Sorry if it took me 3 fucking months" She added

As she said that I hugged her again

-" I've been waiting for you" I said  
-" Ellie.........I'm glad to finally see you.......I'm glad to finally hug you............I can finally hug you tightly just like in my dreams" She said

I pulled away from the hug and looked at her face to face

-" Dreams?" I asked  
-" Yes.......the third day after you left I keot dreaming about you in this farmhouse" She said

I hugged her again this one more tightly

-" Dina in those dreams do I sing different songs?" I asked  
-" Yes everynight you sing different songs but the place is still the same......Why?" She asked  
-" Dina I've been having the same dreams.........this just proves that even we're far away we are still connected" I said  
-" Oh Ellie" She replied

I hugged her again this time not wanting to let her go but then I remembered Jesse I ended my hug and leveled my fave to Dinas then placed both my hands to her shoulder

-" Dina" I said letting out a sigh  
-" Yes?" She asked  
-" You have a family now...............I don't want to ruin---------" she cuts me off my sentence as she cupped her right hand on my cheek and puts her right thumb on my lips  
-" Ellie......whatever happened between me and Jesse was just a deal...........we just did that because Thony was getting bullied for not having a father" she explained  
-" So it ain't real?" I asked  
-" It ain't real" she said

This time I hugged her again then I kissed her that kiss for me felt like a lifetime and when it ended I felt my whole world got ruined again

-" Dina I still love you........I do love you........I'm sorry I left........I'm sorry It's my fault ......I-I....It's------" I didn't finish my sentence as Dina kissed me once again and for a while then stopped  
-" Ellie......I forgive you......I already forgave you by wearing the ring and my bracelet.....Ellie when me and Thony got back to Jackson I accidentaly brought your flanel without me even Knowing and when I saw it......I already forgave you" she said  
-" Dina.....I love you" I said  
-" I love you too Ellie" She said  
-" How about let's just forget about everything that happeneds and just start all over again" I suggested  
-" That'll be fucking awesome" She said


	27. Chapter 26 - The two of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending ;) or is it ;)

-"1 YEAR LATER"-  
ELLIE'S POV

Jackson County is getting ready as winter is now approaching it's the month of September and everyone is getting busy but not just for winter. Everyone is setting up fairylights putside the church while some decorated the inside everybody is preparing for the wedding. While everyone was busy setting up I was busy helping Jesse's father clean and shine the rings that would be used in the wedding. Jesses father is the blacksmith of the city as his obligation is to create tools that would be used. Time sure does fly as the wedding is about to begin. Everyone was excited and ready as the guests are already inside the church. When I arrived I could feel all the energy, love and support of all the people including Jesse and Cat. For the wedding I was wearing a white T-shirt together with my black flanel then I wore my newly ironed jeans and my newly cleaned converse after a few minutes the ceremony started the wedding began the fairylights started to shine at every cornerof the church as everyone was walking in the middle including me and as I reached the edge I quickly went to Jesse and fixed his clothes not wanting him to look dirty as I finished we laughed together and I congratulated and thanked him for this day then I went to see more people walking in the middle I saw Joel with his new girlfriend Esther, Tommy and Maria, Cat, and John with his newly wedded wife Lisa at the thought of that I thought " DAMN SO MANY THINGS HAVE CHANGED 1 YEAR HAS PASSED AND MANY THINGS HAS HAPPENED" I said to my self then as the adults finished walking the kids started walking in wiyh flowers and lastly it was Thony who is holding the ring that would be used and will be placed in finger for the rest of their lives as Thony took a sit Jesse's parents walked in the middle then the ones closed doors of the church slowly opened I looked over at Jesse and smiled at him as he started tearing up which made me tear up I signalled Jesse to wipe his tears as I wipe mine then as the churches door opened the song CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU started playing then as the door opens it revealed the bride. The bride is wearing a white tank top paired with a white long skirt and a transparent cloth covering her face ad holding a bouquet of daisies when she reached Jesse's parents they helped her walk her way towards the isle and as she walks closer I could feel the emotions kicking in I looked at Jesse once more and we both started tearing up so I signalled him again to wipe his tears and fix his cloth as I did with mine. Then the bride was now infront of the isle and I can tell she was also tearing up as I can see clearly through the transparent cloth then the music stopped as I looked over the bride amused by her beauty the pastor together with his apostles stepped in as a sign that the ceremony is seconds away from starting and before the pastor could speak I looked at Dina and the crowd began to be silent. While everyone is waiting for the pastor to speak Dina and I shared a moment to look into each others eyes and tell each other how happy we are together on this day OUR wedding day a few seconds had passed and the pastor began to speak

-" Welcome everybody" The pastor said  
-" Today we are gathered here to this special day to this special event that we never thought that'll happen in the middle of all this mess.......this event lets us believe that love can also and still blooms up in the middle of the apocalypse in the middle of all this chaos......these two people infront of us made us believe that love truly is love and it doesn't pick and doesn't just evolve around two genders.......for todays event we will witness two people finally made it up to this day to speak their vows" The pastor said

The ceremony started as I was smiling the whole time and so as Dina then as we finished putting on the ring to each other the time has come to say the wedding vows. The pastor lets Dina be the one to speak first

-" Ellie..........I don't even know what to say besides I'm happy finally being here infront of all this people sharing this event that I would just dream and think of everyday to happen to me and I'm sharing this event with you. At first I didn't really imagine thay I would even end up with you" She said making me and the audience laugh  
-" At first when I saw you in Jackson back then you're very different you're not just any other girl I said that to my self why? first of all you're hard to catch up to, second you're weird, third when I call you up you're always angry as if I did something wrong to you and lastly yyou're always writing in that damn journal of yours" She pauses and laughs along with the audience  
-" But as months flew by that I get to know you better I didn't know those things that what I've said would make me fall for you. Ellie many obstacles has passed and look at us now still together and that's all the things I need to make me say that you're not just anybody you're ELLIE WILLIAMS for godsake you're the person I want to share my life witb for the rest of my life and no words can describe how I feel right now but I know one thing is for sure and that's I know that I love you Ellie" She said finishing her vow

The audience started clapping and the pastor thanks Dina then he stares at me signalling that I can now speak

-" Uhmmm.......what will I say.....uhm....hi?" I said making Dina and the audience laugh  
-" Seriously now I just wanted to say how lovely you are today and uhmm ok here goes nothing.......I'll start from the very beginning after my bestfriend died I started distancing myself to people I know and started building a wall all around me......a wall that would keep me away to those people who would care about me a wall that would prevent my fear from kicking in that fear is me endi g up alone then as I finished building up that wall I distanced myself I try not to be the pas Ellie the Ellie who cares too much until I met Joel that wall I built for months started to breal a little but as my fear started setting in I instantly rwbuild that wall not until I met you when the first time we talked something just instantly broke that wall down and I couldn't do anything anything, I couldn't yhink of what to do and that's the Ellie you met the Ellie who is hard to catch up because I don't want you to be part of my miserable life, the Ellie who is always angry because no matter how I tried distamcing my self you keep on coming into my life, and the Ellie who always wrote on that damn journal because that's where I put all my feelings and emotions everytime I am with you that's the Ellie you met the Ellie who is secretly loving you and scared of losing you......Dina besides Joel, Tommy, and Maria you're one of the first people who completely change me you are the reason that I'm here today standing infront of you all and saying all these things.........you made me realize that I can love again wiyh no fear and no worries . Dina I promise you for the rest of my life I'll protevt you always even if it meant my life together we'll fight everything or anyone who comes and try to break us apart, Forever I'll be here for you.........I love you" I said

I looked at the audience and all of them are getting teary including Joel, Tommy and Maria then I looked back at Dina whose years started falling as my tears started falling also then the pastor spoke

-" Now we end up in the much awaited part of the event.....you may now kiss the bride" The pastor said

The crowd began cheering as I took off the cloth that's been blocking Dinas face 

-" Wait but whose the bride?" She asked jokingly   
-" Just come here" I said pulling her into a kiss

The crowd then clapped their hands for us and as we stepoed down the isle we took pictures and took bunch of handshakes the whole day was history then we went to the townhall where the reception takes place the event was filled with laughs amd cries until the vent is closing to the end and everybody started tapping their wineglass a sign that Dina and I should kiss. Dina and I shared a long but quick kiss and as it ended I spoke

-" The two of us" I said pulling out my pinky finger to hers  
-" The two of us" she said interlocking our pinky fingers  
-" Forever" We both said at the same time then laughed

SAYONARA  
THE END OF BOOK 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think in the comments


End file.
